Dama De Honor
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Pero cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. Lemmon
1. Reencuentro

**"Dama De Honor****"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Debo admitir que este fic no estaba para nada planeado. Surgió de manera espontánea en mi cabeza hace unos días, y cuando pensé en la pareja para ésta situación no se me ocurrieron mejores personajes que Bella Swan y Edward Cullen. Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo!_

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 1º: Reencuentro**

**~Bella's POV~**

Suspiré profundamente, queriendo retener la mayor parte de aire posible en mis pulmones. No sabía si podría volver respirar en cuanto bajara del avión.

Pero era mi mejor amiga, y contaba conmigo para esto…

La idea de ser dama de honor no me agradaba para nada. Eso significaba utilizar vestidos entallados y de mal gusto la mayor parte de las veces, aunque confiaba en que por tratarse de Alice Cullen mi caso fuera la excepción.

Pero sabía que el hecho de ser la dama de honor era el más insignificante de mis problemas en ese momento. Sabía que el nudo que sentía en mi estómago, el sudor frío que me bajaba por las palmas de las manos y los temblores en mis piernas se debían al hecho de tener que verlos a todos…después de tantos años.

Por lo menos podía agradecer que Los Ángeles me provocaba justo la sensación opuesta a la de Forks. Con su cielo totalmente despejado y el brillante sol quemándome la pálida piel mis nervios quedaban reducidos a la mitad.

Eso, y el hecho de que sabía que en ese pasillo no me encontraría con Edward Cullen.

-Bella!-

La voz cantarina de mi mejor amiga resonó fuertemente en el silencio de la sala, y cuando la vi correr con su distinguida gracia hacía mi no pude evitar sonreír y abrir los brazos para recibirla.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y por largo tiempo, era lo menos que se esperaba de dos mejores amigas que se vuelven a ver después de siete años.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Alice se apartó de mí y pude ver a Jasper y Rosalie Hale detrás de ella, quienes se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron fuertemente.

-Bienvenida, Bella- dijo Jasper una vez que me hubiese soltado- Ha sido tanto tiempo-

-Tanto tiempo! ¿Después de siete años y solo puedes decirle eso?- la voz imponente de Rose se escuchó por el lugar- Lo que nos has hecho es imperdonable Isabella Swan!-

Rose era también una de mis mejores amigas, las tres éramos inseparables cuando vivíamos en Forks y podía darme cuenta que no había cambiado en nada.

-Yo también te he extrañado Rose- sonreí divertida cuando se acercó a mí para abrazarme con fuerza- Y lo siento de verdad, prometo recompensarlo-

-Y con creces!-

Alice se enganchó a mi brazo una vez que los abrazos hubieran terminado y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Tienes tanto que contarnos, y tenemos tanto que contarte! Te tienes que probar el vestido también y comenzar a ensayar para el vals y para la misa, y la recepción y…-

-Alice, mis maletas!-

-Cierto! Jasper, sus maletas!-

Reí a carcajadas cuando observé a un complaciente Jasper cargar mis maletas. Parecía que ahora la atención se había volcado mágicamente del novio a la dama de honor.

Una vez que salimos del aeropuerto nos dirigimos al convertible de Jasper y salimos directo al Beverly Hills Hotel, en donde me esperaba el resto de la caballería lista para recriminarme mi larga desaparición.

Y dado que esta había sido de siete años, no podía culparlos.

El viaje en auto al hotel me tranquilizó un poco. Sentir el viento pegándome en la cara fue refrescante, y me ayudó a despejarme un poco y calmar los nervios que había estado sintiendo durante las horas pasadas.

Y no eran nervios por volver a mis amigos. Era el miedo que sentía de ser el centro de atención, y sobre todo el miedo de enfrentarme a un pasado que yo creía enterrado, superado y olvidado.

Y confiaba en que así fuera.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al sentir los ojos verdes de mi mejor amiga posarse en mí. Volteando desde el asiento de copiloto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sabía que solo por eso todo esto valía la pena.

Porque Alice se merecía la mejor boda de todas. Y si esa me incluía a mí como la dama de honor, yo no dudaría en complacerla.

-Espera a que todos te vean Bella! No puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones!-

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, los malditos nervios.

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando menos lo esperé me encontraba entrando en el hermoso y elegante salón que Alice había elegido como recepción para su boda, y enfrente de todos y cada uno de mis amigos de adolescencia.

Sentí que el estómago se me cerró de los nervios al notar como todas las miradas se posaron en mí de inmediato. Todos estaban ahí, y el pánico que había querido evitar sentir durante todas esas horas en el avión me atacó de manera brutal.

-Bella!-

Antes de siquiera percatarme sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía a un montón de personas rodeándome y abrazándome. Y mil preguntas que esperaban que yo respondiera cuanto antes.

Sonreí, feliz de poder verlos de nuevo y abrazando a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme agobiada…

Aquella sería una larga tarde.

* * *

Me senté en una de las mesas del bar y distraída pedí un trago al barman, quién poco después regresó con una copa llena de un líquido espeso y translúcido y la colocó enfrente de mí.

-Gracias-

Le di un trago más grande de lo aceptable para una dama. Pero al demonio con eso, lo necesitaba. Después de aquél largo día lo necesitaba.

Definitivamente no había esperado encontrarme con todos mis amigos juntos en una sala después de años de no ver a ninguno y tener noticias de ellos de vez en cuando por un e-mail, una llamada o incluso una carta.

Emmett, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, tío Carlisle y tía Esme, y algunos otros no habían dejado de acosarme toda la tarde con preguntas de todo tipo, desde en que lugares exóticos había estado hasta con quién había salido en todos aquellos viajes.

Después de la sesión de ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas, que más bien pareció un interrogatorio hacia mi persona, siguió una larga sesión en la que pasé de ser la amiga desaparecida a la mejor amiga/dama de honor. Me hice prueba de vestido, que contrario a lo que esperaba, me quedaba a la perfección, ajustándose a mi cuerpo de manera sutil y de un excelente gusto.

Alice aun recordaba que mi color favorito era el violeta, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando ella misma me mostró el vestido y me obligó a probármelo enfrente de todas las chicas, quienes en su opinión muy personal me quedaba "Simplemente divino".

Todo aquello había traído recuerdos de una vida que me parecía lejana, y no podía evitar, a este punto de la noche, sentirme melancólica y desubicada.

Todo pareció como antes aquél día. Casi todo.

Me vi interrumpida por el sonido del celular en mi bolsa, que vibraba fuertemente mientras una conocida canción resonaba, delatando al autor de la llamada.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola linda- escuché el ronco saludo de una voz familiar…

Una voz que me brindó un poco de tranquilidad en medio de la tempestad de emociones que me asaltaban.

-Hola, hablas temprano-

-Necesitaba escucharte, y saber si habías salido viva de esa-

-Unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, pero fuera de eso estoy perfecta, no te preocupes-

Sonreí al escuchar la risa fresca y sensual de mi mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tan horrible ha sido?-

-No te imaginas…- suspiré teatralmente al escuchar su pregunta, y él volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

-Vamos Bells, no pudo ser tan malo, son tus amigos de toda la vida y tenías demasiado sin verlos, no podías esperar que te prestaran menos de la atención que te gusta que te presten..-

-Soy la dama de honor, no la novia, así que esperaba por lo menos no causar tanto revuelo, ya que me doy cuenta que era imposible pasar desapercibida- bufé un poco fastidiada.

Necesitaba una cama y un baño caliente.

-Tú nunca puedes pasar desapercibida cielo, eres demasiado guapa para no fijarse en ti…- dijo aquello sensual y quedamente, sabiendo el efecto que eso causaba en mí.

-Jake..- susurré a modo de protesta.

Él soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte. ¿Qué no sabía hacer otra cosa?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me comportaré- dijo con voz juguetona- Es divertido recordarte de vez en cuando lo mucho que nos divertíamos…-

Los recuerdos de aquellas noches mías y de Jake haciendo el amor me asaltaron de inmediato y sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Era cierto que Jake era un maestro en la cama que me había hecho explotar de placer en todas esas noches, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía pasar de eso.

Y por eso ahora éramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Y como le gustaba recordarme nuestros días como pareja solo por el placer de verme avergonzada. Lo gozaba.

-Jake! Ya deja de hacer eso!-

Soltó una sonora carcajada que me hizo sonreír, era simplemente inevitable al escucharla.

-Te extrañaré estos días, así que una vez que termines con eso te regresas de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Colgué después de unos cuantos comentarios juguetones más, una despedida rápida y una promesa de regresar pronto.

Faltaba una semana y media, que esperaba que pasara lo más rápido posible. O por lo menos lo mejor posible.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

Con un montón de papeles encima de mi escritorio esperando ser leídos y aprobados, intenté prestar atención a lo que mi hermana menor me decía al otro lado de la línea.

No había duda alguna de que estaba molesta.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible hermanita, así que sí en serio me quieres ahí espero que me trates con más delicadeza…-

-Y yo estoy dejando vacante el puesto de padrino solo porque eres el mejor amigo de Jasper y me lo ha pedido- contraatacó Alice- Pero mi paciencia se agota Cullen, y si no traes tu lindo trasero de vuelta a Los Ángeles para cumplir tu papel jamás te lo perdonaré-

Sonreí divertido ante aquella declaración. Conocía a mi hermana a la perfección para saber que una amenaza así debía ser tomada en serio.

-Estaré ahí Alice ¿Cómo crees que me perdería la boda de mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo?-

-Pues por lo mismo lo digo! No te lo perdonaría jamás Edward!-

Solté sonora carcajada al escuchar su intento por parecer ofendida.

Le salía tan mal.

-Tranquila Alice, llegaré en menos de dos días- dije aquello con la mayor convicción que encontré- Ahora pásame al novio, necesito hablar con alguien con un poco de cordura para variar-

Y balbuceando unos cuantos reclamos más, supe que pasó el teléfono a Jasper pues de inmediato sentí como si todo a mi alrededor se tranquilizara. Mi mejor amigo tenía ese extraño don de calmar las cosas.

-Por tu bien, espero que vengas, Edward- dijo con voz calmada- No sé que tanto tiempo pueda contener a Alice-

Reí ante su comentario, para poco después escucharlo hacer lo mismo.

-Sabes que llegaré, así que apártame a la dama de honor más sexy que tengan por ahí ¿De acuerdo?-

-Edward, sobre eso…-

Antes de escuchar algo más, Janice entró apurada a mi despacho, diciendo algo sobre una junta que se había adelantado unas cuantas horas.

Bufé fastidiado, odiaba que me interrumpieran.

-Jaz, lo siento, pero tengo que irme-

-No te preocupes Edward, lo entiendo-

Escuché su voz, y pude percibir como se destensaba ligeramente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. ¿O tal vez alucinaba?

-¿Todo bien amigo?- pregunté preocupado.

-Todo perfecto Edward, no te preocupes-

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no le creía absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su parte, colgué, prometiendo salir de Nueva York cuanto antes para cumplir con mi "deber". Odiaba eso de ser el padrino, pues significaba estar presente en todo momento y bailar esos estúpidos, monótonos e incómodos valses.

Pero se trataba de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo. Y aún cuando la idea de bailar con una extraña no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, tendría que salir bien librado de esa.

Se lo debía tanto a Alice como a Jasper.

Pensando esto, tomé el teléfono de nuevo y marqué tres números rápidamente.

-Janice…cómprame un boleto a Los Ángeles que salga lo más pronto posible, y cancela todas mis reuniones de la siguiente semana. Me voy hoy mismo.-

Y por alguna razón, sentía que debía irme lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Suspiré de nuevo e inhalé el cargado y veraniego aroma de Los Ángeles mientras conducía el auto convertible recién alquilado hacía el "discreto" hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda.

Una vez que aterricé en Los Ángeles, fui a mi antiguo departamento de soltero, me di un baño express y aproveché para realizar unas cuantas llamadas y dejar parte de mis cosas en el lugar.

A pesar de mi insistencia por quedarme ahí, Alice no me dejó más opción que aceptar la lujosa y sobre todo cara habitación que había separado especialmente para mí en el hotel.

Sin dejarme siquiera expresar mi opinión al respecto, Alice me llamó para que fuera cuanto antes al hotel, para poder comenzar con los ensayos y las pruebas del traje.

Y ahora me encontraba camino a la peor de mis pesadillas.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al hotel, en donde Alice y Jasper me esperaban en la puerta del mismo para recibirme. Una vez que hube abrazado a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermana, comenzó la cantaleta que tanto había querido evitar escuchar.

-Llegas tarde!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta ¿O no hermanita?-

Alice se abalanzó sobre mí, y plantándome sonoro beso en la mejilla río divertida.

-Eres un tonto!-

-Un tonto que te quiere lo suficiente como para estar aquí a tiempo para esos horribles ensayos-

Alice sabía lo que odiaba todo ese tipo de ceremonias. Desde mi divorcio había dejado de ser un fanático de las bodas.

-Lo sé, pero por eso te adoro ahora más!-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo empezará la masacre?- comenté sarcástico mientras caminábamos hacía el salón.

-Están todos adentro, Jean los está acomodando y está ensayando los dos bailes- comentó Jasper tranquilo.

-Supongo que mi dama de honor estará algo desesperada- reí divertido ante aquella situación- Por cierto ¿Es guapa?-

-Sobre eso…- comenzó Jasper nervioso- Tienes que saber que..-

El tremendo codazo que Alice le dio a Jasper no me pasó desapercibido, pero decidí ignorarlo y esperar que ellos hablaran de nuevo.

-No te preocupes hermanito- intervino Alice de inmediato- Es guapísima..-

Sin embargo, aquella mueca pícara en el rostro de Alice no hizo otra cosa más que asustarme. Conocía bien a mi hermana para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

-De acuerdo- froté mis manos una con la otra una vez que nos detuvimos en las puertas del salón- Manos a la obra-

La sala estaba repleta de gente. Entre ellas se encontraban mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, mi hermano Emmett, su esposa Rosalie y todos mis amigos. Los saludé cálida y rápidamente, después de todo hacía menos de un mes que los había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre.

Fuera de ellos, había un montón de gente merodeando por el lugar. Desde hombres con adornos en las manos, colocándolos encima de las mesas aún sin telas encima, hombres checando la iluminación del lugar, el equipo de sonido, y demás cosas.

Definitivamente Alice y Jasper no habían escatimado en nada. Planeaban que su boda fuera perfecta.

Mis observaciones se vieron interrumpidas por Jean, el afeminado organizador de bodas que Alice había contratado para la suya, y el mismo que yo había contratado para la mía así como para todos los eventos de gala de la familia Cullen.

-Menos mal que has llegado! Estaba a punto de darme un ataque!-

-También me alegro de verte, Jean- sonreí divertido con la situación.

Jean era un perfeccionista tan paranoico que con sus ataques de nervios ofrecía unos espectáculos dignos de verse y disfrutarse.

-Déjate de bromas Edward, y ven a acomodarte en tu lugar de una buena vez-

Tomé mi puesto entre Jasper y Emmett, que se encontraban igual de divertidos con la situación. Sin embargo, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que yo era el único sin pareja, pues parecía que ésta no estaba por ningún lado.

-Bien, ¿Y puedo saber donde está la misteriosa dama de honor?-

-Retrasada como siempre- escuché refunfuñar a Alice, mirando la puerta fijamente, como esperando que entrara en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo hermanita, tanto misterio me está asustando- reí divertido- ¿Piensas decirme quién es de una buena vez?-

Y como si mi pregunta hubiera sido escuchada, la inmensa puerta de caoba se abrió, dejando entrar a la misteriosa y apurada mujer que sería mí acompañante durante esos tortuosos minutos de baile.

Y mi mundo pareció congelarse en ese instante.

Alice no había mentido cuando había dicho que la mujer era guapísima. Con unas piernas largas y torneadas, los pechos de una diosa, el cabello chocolate cayendo en una cascada de rizos por debajo de sus hombros y un andar firme y completamente sensual, aquella mujer podía ser considerada un paraíso terrenal para cualquier hombre.

Y a pesar del cambio, pude reconocer a la niña desgarbada y algo desaliñada que años atrás había sido mi mejor amiga. Y que ahora era la mujer más deliciosa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Vaya! Menos mal que llegas querida!-

-Lo siento Jean- río divertida- El viaje me agotó demasiado, y creo que no pude evitar quedarme dormida-

-Más vale tarde que nunca- Jean la tomó de la mano- Y ahora ven, que tu pareja de baile llegó-

-¿El misterioso padrino?- la escuché decir divertida, y miré a Alice de reojo, quien parecía completamente satisfecha.

Como sí su plan hubiera salido a la perfección.

Y en cuestión de segundos, Jean se encontraba frente a mí con la "misteriosa" dama de honor a un lado suyo, y con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par.

-Bien, ahora estamos todos listos. Bella, Edward, ustedes irán aquí-

Sin darle tiempo a nada y acomodando los brazos de ella en los míos, Jean se alejó para ordenar que colocaran la pieza a ensayar.

Y mientras tanto, después de casi ocho años de no saber absolutamente nada de ella, Isabella Swan se encontraba acomodada entre mis brazos.

Y estaba más deliciosa que nunca.

* * *

Y aquí queda el primer capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? Se los agradecería montones!

Chao!


	2. Lidiando con el Pasado

**"Dama De Honor****"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Capítulo dos listo! Aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sé que puede parecer tedioso pero quería mostrar bien cual era la relación que estos dos tenían en el pasado y sobre todo que los llevó a alejarse sin remedio. Considérenlo una preparación para los momentos que nuestra linda parejita tendrá en los siguientes capítulos ;) _

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Chao!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2º: Lidiando con el Pasado**

**~Bella's POV~**

No tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor. Solo era consciente de los brazos de Edward Cullen rodeando mi cintura, mientras sus ojos verdes con tintes dorados me miraban entre curiosos e impresionados.

No podía estar ocurriéndome esto.

La música comenzó, siguiendo un ritmo lento y sensual, típico de las canciones románticas utilizadas en esos eventos. ¿Por qué tenían que ser necesariamente canciones tan románticas?

Alice me la pagaría caro.

Intenté pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier estupidez que rondara por mi mente. Pero sabía que perdía mi tiempo. Con Edward Cullen enfrente de mí, con sus ojos verdes, tal cual los recordaba, mirándome fijamente, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y estando más exquisito que la última vez, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su presencia era prácticamente imposible.

Él comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. Demonios, seguía siendo un excelente bailarín después de todo. Pero yo ya no era una torpe, así que comencé a seguirlo con pasos lentos y delicados.

Y aún no mencionábamos palabra.

Pero aquello no podía durar para siempre. Edward era demasiado diplomático para no mencionar palabra alguna.

-Tanto tiempo, Bella- sonrió- Me da gusto verte-

Bingo. Ahí estaba. Edward seguía siendo tal cual lo recordaba. Y lo odiaba aún más por ello.

-Lo mismo digo, Edward- le dije sin sentimiento alguno, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Si iba a tener que pasar por aquello, debía intentar salir lo mejor parada posible.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó en un intento por romper el hielo. ¿Ese era el tipo de plática que buscaba tener después de ocho años? La tendría entonces.

-Excelente, gracias- quise morderme la lengua ¿Era lo mejor que podía decir?- ¿Y tú?-

-He estado mejor, pero no me quejo-

Y yo sabía a que se refería con eso.

Me giró suavemente en la pista al decirme aquello, y sentí como si de pronto flotara mientras bailábamos. Odiaba que siguiera siendo tan buen bailarín.

-Supe lo de tu divorcio con Tanya, lo lamento- solté de una vez, intentando descifrar su expresión pétrea.

Parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias. De todas formas ya no estaba funcionando para nada- dijo cortante, y supe que quería cambiar la conversación de inmediato.

-Lo siento- sonreí poco después, concentrándome en la música y dejándome llevar por ella. Y por los brazos fuertes que se ceñían delicadamente a mi cintura.

Él me miró en una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza, como queriendo descifrar algo en mi expresión, algo que probablemente ocho años atrás hubiera podido leer de inmediato en mi rostro y saber exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero yo había cambiado. Y sobre todo mis sentimientos por Edward Cullen.

-Te noto distinta- me dijo, desesperado al no poder descifrar absolutamente nada con solo mirarme. Decidí que era el momento de dejarnos con hipocresías.

-Soy distinta- sonreí coqueta, y él abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquel guiño- Después de todo han pasado ocho largos años-

Por su expresión pude darme cuenta que lo estaba confundiendo, y sonreí mentalmente de que mi plan estuviera funcionando.

-Supe que estuviste en Europa- dijo en un intento por salvar aquella plática.

-Así es. Viajé durante estos años y estuve en Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia, y sigo ahí, actualmente vivo en París- seguimos bailando.

Yo no podía evitar estar muy consciente de su cercanía. De sus brazos ceñidos a mi cuerpo, de sus fuertes manos abarcando mi espalda. De su aroma impregnando cada parte de mí. Demonios. Podía oler la misma colonia que siempre había utilizado y que aún seguía utilizando. Y que me volvía loca.

¿Por qué Alice me hacía aquello? ¿Qué quería lograr después de tantos años? ¿Qué volviéramos a ser los amigos inseparables? Yo sabía perfectamente bien que aquello era imposible. No después de tantos años y de tanta lejanía.

-¿Y ahí aprendiste a bailar?- sonrió de medio lado, y yo quise morirme al sentir que mis piernas flaqueaban. Después de todo había cosas que ni los años borraban. Su sonrisa seductora y su efecto en mí era una de ellas.

Pero su pregunta no me pasó desapercibida, y los recuerdos de mis años de torpeza, aquellos años que no quería recordar, desfilaron en mi mente como un carrusel. Y pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, enfrente de quien estaba y lo idiota que había sido al dejarme llevar por aquél momento. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Como si Edward Cullen no me hubiera roto el corazón.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te parece imposible que la torpe de Bella Swan sepa bailar un vals?- espeté irónica.

Edward se tensó al mismo tiempo que yo, y supe de inmediato que él había estado esperando aquella reacción de mi parte desde el principio. Como si supiera que todo lo demás hubiera sido un simple derroche de cordialidad, dada la cantidad de tiempo que teníamos sin vernos. Estaba esperando que yo simplemente explotara.

-No he dicho eso- dijo a la defensiva- No pongas palabras en mi boca, Bella-

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras, después de todo siempre fui la torpe Bella ¿O no?-

-Por supuesto que no, y tú lo sabes perfectamente- dijo exasperado- ¿Qué mosco te ha picado? Ya no eres la Bella de antes-

Sonreí de medio lado. Ahora si nos estábamos entendiendo.

-Exacto Edward, ya no lo soy, y no pretendas que después de lo que pasó y de tantos años sea la misma de antes, menos contigo-

-Nunca quise lastimarte, y lo sabes- me apretó más contra él, y pude sentir la dureza de su pecho contra el mío, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo.

Maldita sea, la sensación era deliciosa.

-E igual lo arruinaste, Edward- subí mi mirada, y mis ojos se cruzaron directamente con los suyos por primera vez- Pudiendo haber dejado las cosas como estaban, lo arruinaste-

-Teníamos dieciocho años, Bella- sentí como su mano aferraba la mía más fuerte- Cometí un error, pero no hay un día en el que no me arrepienta de cómo terminó todo entre nosotros- me miró a lo ojos fijamente, como si quisiera leer lo que había en ellos.

La voz de la intérprete subió unas cuantas notas, y Edward me alejó de él para girarme con destreza al son de la canción. Yo solo rezaba porque aquella tortura terminara pronto.

-Lástima que no se puede deshacer el pasado ¿No?- escupí sarcástica.

Noté de inmediato el sentimiento de frustración que se apoderó de él y de sus sentidos. Frunció el ceño y de un movimiento me tuvo pegada de nuevo a él. Una de sus manos cerrada posesivamente en mi cintura, la otra tomando mi mano con fuerza.

-Éramos unos adolescentes, Bella ¿Y tú permitiste que eso acabara con nuestra amistad y nos alejara durante tantos años?- dijo entre dientes, completamente exasperado con mi actitud.

La canción terminó, e incapaz de poder aguantar su cercanía un momento más, me zafé de su amarre y me alejé de él lo más que pude sin armar una escena.

A ese punto estábamos prácticamente susurrando.

-Corrección, Edward. Tú permitiste que nuestra amistad terminara y que yo me alejara de ti sin remedio. Y tuviste tu oportunidad de remediarlo, bien lo sabes- entrecerré los ojos, escupiendo las palabras con rabia- Así que no pretendas hacer de aquello un simple "error de niños" y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no después de tantos años- lo empujé levemente- No me interesa recuperar nada contigo Edward Cullen, que quede claro que solo hago esto por Alice-

Sin dejarlo decir nada, le sonreí de la manera más despreocupada que pude encontrar.

-Entre tú y yo no quedó nada, y no te preocupes, que no hay resentimiento de por medio- me reí, por lo ridícula que era la situación- Por Dios, no puedes pretender que lo haya después de tantos años-

-Bella…- bufó exasperado.

Pero no podía dejarlo hablar. No podía aguantar un segundo más respirando su aroma, sintiendo la calidez y firmeza de su cuerpo y mirando aquellos ojos que alguna vez había amado tanto.

-Ahora si me permites, tengo que retirarme- sonreí- Un gusto volver a verte, Edward-

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, di la media vuelta y me alejé lo más rápido que pude de su lado.

Salí del salón, sabiendo que detrás de mí había dejado a un Edward Cullen completamente frustrado y con ganas de gritarme unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

-Bella Swan- pronuncié el nombre lentamente- Tu pretendes matarme ¿Verdad hermanita?-

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras la miraba rascarse la cabeza y sonreír de manera encantadora. Curiosamente tenía el poder de verse así incluso cuando hacía las peores locuras.

-Claro que no hermanito- su semblante se volvió serio de pronto- Solo estoy haciéndoles un favor-

Me levanté del inmenso sofá como un resorte, y comencé a caminar frenético por el amplio saloncito de la inmensa suite que mi hermana había reservado para mí.

-¿Un favor?- pregunté irónico- Tu querías matarme! Bella casi se me tira encima!-

-No la culpo, no debes agradarle demasiado- soltando una risita traviesa, Alice se acomodó más contra el sofá que ella ocupaba.

-¿Tú crees?- puse los ojos en blanco- Juro que estuve a punto de irme corriendo de ahí, esa mujer es completamente distinta a la que yo conocía-

En definitiva Bella no parecía la misma, era totalmente diferente a la que yo había conocido: segura de sí misma, mordaz y sobre todo inmune a mi presencia.

En pocas palabras, era una mujer.

-Pues no parecía que tuvieras muchas ganas de irte, la verdad- subió una ceja inquisitiva- Al contrario, yo te notaba de lo más a gusto teniéndola cerca-

Exasperado con la situación, me desplomé de nuevo en el sofá, y pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello completamente desesperado. Jamás me habría imaginado que ser el padrino significaría no solo bailar el estúpido vals.

Sino lidiar con el pasado. Mi pasado con Bella Swan.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Alice?-

-Porque se merecen una segunda oportunidad, hermanito- Alice se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a mi lado- Porque eran los mejores amigos, y no tenía que haber terminado como terminó-

-Quieres decir que no debí haber hecho lo que hice-

-Si quieres que sea sincera, sí, eso es lo que quiero decir- me acarició el cabello con ternura- Pero lo hiciste, y ahora solo te queda arreglarlo-

-Jamás quise que pasara eso, y lo sabes Alice- giré mi cabeza para verla sobre mi hombro- Era un adolescente estúpido y enamorado-

-Si Edward, pero no de ella. Y aún sabiendo que era tu mejor amiga y que no podías amarla como merecía, decidiste intentar algo que sabías que no podría funcionar-

-Yo pensé que..-

-Edward, por favor. Seguías completamente enamorado de la zorra de tu ex esposa- al notar que la miraba con mis ojos desorbitados, río con alegría- Lo siento, pero ahora que ya no son nada puedo decirte que nunca me cayó bien- me guiñó un ojo, sonreí- Como sea, utilizaste a Bella para intentar olvidarla hermanito, y creo que está de más decirte que pudiste haberlo intentado con cualquiera otra, en vez de arruinar tu amistad con ella-

-Pensé que con ella podría funcionar, de verdad Alice, ella me comprendía como nadie- llevé una de mis manos a mi cara, restregando mis ojos.

-Y pudo funcionar, de no haber sido por Tanya- me dijo, y yo sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Desde que tenía memoria, Tanya Denalí solo había traído problemas a mi vida. Me había no solo dejado un sabor amargo de lo que era el matrimonio, sino que también había arruinado mi relación con varias personas, entre ellas la que tenía con mí mejor amiga de la infancia. Nuestra relación había sido como una montaña rusa desde que había comenzado a los dieciséis años, en donde terminábamos, volvíamos y de nuevo terminábamos, siempre en un ciclo que parecía interminable. Finalmente me había casado con ella a los veintidós años, después de varias rupturas en nuestra relación y varias relaciones fallidas con otras mujeres en el proceso.

Entre ellas, Bella Swan.

Bella había sido mi mejor amiga durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia, y cuando tuve mi primera ruptura con Tanya ella estuvo ahí para apoyarme siempre. Y yo, en un arranque de estupidez, decidí llevar nuestra amistad a otro nivel, en una relación que tenía como mero propósito hacerme olvidar mi amor frustrado con Tanya.

No contaba con que Tanya volvería a encapricharse conmigo y yo sería lo suficientemente estúpido para caer de nuevo en sus encantos.

Y romperle el corazón a Bella en el proceso.

-Aún así, pasó hace ocho años- me pasé ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado conmigo, con ella y con la situación.

¿No podía darme una segunda oportunidad?

-¿Y eso qué? Si lo hubieras arreglado de inmediato, ella no se habría alejado de ti- Alice se cruzó de brazos, mirándome casi enfurecida- No esperes que te vea y se lance a tus brazos feliz de verte después de tantos años. Podrá haber pasado hace ocho años, pero igual cortaron toda comunicación-

No respondí nada, no tenía nada que decir ante eso. No podía culpar a Bella de no ser su persona favorita en el mundo, después de todo.

Observé a mi hermana menor levantarse de su lugar, sentí su corto beso en mi cabeza y su mano revolviendo mi ya de por sí rebelde cabello bronce.

-Eres listo, hermanito- subí mis ojos para observar su sonrisa segura- Sé que de alguna manera lo solucionarás-

Le devolví una mueca desangelada que traté lo más posible que se pareciera a una sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, mientras me dejaba con un montón de incertidumbres en la cabeza.

-Hey- la llamé cuando abrió la puerta- Me vas a decir entonces, ya en serio, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-

Porque esto parecía una simple broma de mal gusto.

Volteó a mirarme, recargando su cabeza en el marco de caoba. Me sonrió como si estuviera llevando a cabo un plan maestro. Y como si yo fuera la pieza clave del mismo.

-Ya te lo dije, porque sé que se merecen una segunda oportunidad, es todo. Nos vemos luego hermanito!-

Habiendo dicho eso cerró la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella. Y dejándome a mí con un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

-Claro que me iré, y tu no vas a impedirlo!-

-Bella, tranquilízate. Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, y lo sabes-

-Al demonio! No tengo necesidad de pasar por esto Jacob!-

-Alice ¿Recuerdas?. Te prometiste que saldrías viva de esa por tu mejor amiga. Edward Cullen resulta ser solo un simple reto más en el juego-

-¿Un reto más? Jamás!- bramé contra el teléfono- Tengo que bailar con él! Con todos mirándome! Lo cual quiere decir que no podré simplemente ignorarlo y hacer como que no existe en toda la semana, mucho menos en la boda-

Y la discusión había sido la misma durante veinte minutos. Cuando me había enterado de quién era mi "misteriosa" pareja de baile, había corrido directo a mi gigantesca habitación, marcado el número de Jake de inmediato mientras metía todas mis pertenencias en mis maletas como loca.

Y después de veinte minutos no había podido colgar con Jacob y mucho menos terminar de empacar mis maletas.

-Bella por Dios, respira-

-Es Edward Cullen, Jacob, prácticamente la razón por la que me alejé de mis amigos y me fui de Forks-

-No es cierto, te fuiste porque te aceptaron en Oxford- contraatacó Jake a punto de reírse.

Seguro él estaba gozándola de lo lindo con esto.

-Y gracias a Dios lo hicieron, de todas formas me hubiera ido-

-Tal vez- dijo sereno- Pero igual eso ya no importa. Lo único que importa es que no puedes permitir que la presencia de Edward Cullen ahí te afecte-

-Ahí está el problema! Me afecta y mucho!-

-Pero tu eres lo suficientemente orgullosa para no demostrárselo ¿Verdad?-

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Era cierto que si algo había podido hacer cuando estuvimos bailando fue parecer inmune a su presencia, no ponerme nerviosa, no tartamudear y mucho menos sonrojarme.

Cosas que hacía cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Cuando era la estúpida mejor amiga enamorada completamente de él.

-Sí, pero esto es demasiado- bufé, masajeándome la frente con mis dedos- No podré simplemente alejarlo de mí porque es el padrino, y tampoco creo poder fingir tanto tiempo-

-Podrás hacerlo preciosa-

Al escuchar el apelativo con el que siempre solía llamarme no pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo que quiero es irme de aquí, verte y pedirte un abrazo-

-Te daré los que quieras cuando hayas cumplido con eso y regreses-

-Estuve enamorada de él mucho tiempo, Jake ¿En serio crees que pueda hacerlo?-

-No creo, estoy seguro- y después de un "Buenas Noches" y de mandarme un beso, cortó la comunicación.

El problema es que yo no estaba tan segura.

Lo había amado desde que tenía memoria, y aun así había permanecido callada durante años, mientras él iba y venía con el asunto de Tanya como si estuviera en montaña rusa. La mujer lo estaba destruyendo, pero él parecía no verlo. Volvían y terminaban, y en medio de esa enferma relación yo me volví su paño de lágrimas y su confidente.

Dispuesta a todo por él.

Y él se había aprovechado de esa debilidad que yo le tenía para tener la estúpida idea de pensar que él y yo podíamos ser felices juntos. Y yo fui una estúpida al pensar que eso podría ser posible, y sobre todo por pensar que ya había olvidado a Tanya.

Y que no me estaba usando para olvidarse de ella.

Jamás olvidaré lo humillada que me sentí al verlos besuqueándose en la oscuridad de una fiesta cuando él y yo recién habíamos anunciado que éramos novios. Jamás olvidaré las lágrimas silenciosas que derramé en mi habitación, sufriendo por un amor que jamás podría corresponderme.

Y no le recriminé que no me amara de la forma en que yo lo amaba. Nunca lo odié por eso. Lo odié por humillarme y utilizarme, pero sobre todo por arruinar la inmensa amistad que teníamos.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, sabía que ya nada podía ser igual.

* * *

Y aquí termina! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Odiando a Edward? ¿Odiando a Bella? ¿Odiándolos a los dos y amando a Alice y a Jake? ¿Reviews? Quiero saber que les pareció chicas!

Saludos y hasta el próximo!


	3. Reviviendo Recuerdos

**"Dama De Honor****"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Quedó el capítulo tres! En lo personal me encantó escribir el POV de Edward y sobre todo la parte final jajaja, espero estén satisfechas con el resultado. Debo admitir que no tenía intenciones de que fuera tan intenso, pero como quiera me gustó como quedó. Espero lo disfruten mucho!_

_No olviden dejar un review, por pequeñito que sea, me ayuda mucho saber que les agrada y que no! Sin nada más que decir me retiro y les dejo el cap. Cuidense! _

**Capítulo 3º: Reviviendo recuerdos**

**~Bella's POV~**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir la incesante luz del alba golpearme directo al rostro. Me enderecé poco a poco, estirando mis extremidades con toda la fuerza matutina que poseía mientras sentía la deliciosa sensación de la seda deslizarse por mi cuerpo.

Un momento. ¿Seda?

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, sin reconocer la enorme habitación en la que me encontraba. Caminé a gatas por la gigantesca cama para salir de ella cuanto antes. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba.

El golpe que me di al caerme de la cama después de haberme enredado en las sábanas me trajo de vuelta a la realidad en un dos por tres. Y pronto recordé en donde me encontraba.

No había sido un sueño. Estaba en Los Ángeles, en un hotel de cinco estrellas y a una semana de la boda de mi mejor amiga. Y lo más interesante es que yo era la dama de honor.

Y Edward Cullen era el padrino.

-Genial- restregué mis manos contra mis ojos, que se negaban a abrirse del todo- Esto es simplemente genial-

Me levanté poco a poco del suelo, estirándome aún más mientras me dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y buscar a Alice. Había decidido que sí quería ignorar la presencia de Edward Cullen toda la semana tenía que distraerme. Ayudar a Alice con lo que hiciera falta para la boda sonaba a una buena idea.

Pero un sentimiento pequeño, diminuto en mi interior me decía que no lo era.

De todas formas, no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Después de buscar por todos lados, encontré a mi objetivo en la terraza en donde se llevaría a cabo la unión legal entre ella y Jasper.

Me sorprendió notar que las chicas ya se encontraban listas para ayudar en lo necesario. Rosalie gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, aprovechando la oportunidad que la boda le daba para sacar a flote su carácter de mandona. Esme hacía algo similar pero de manera más cordial, como era de esperarse de ella.

Las demás chicas también se encontraban totalmente dispersas por la terraza, decorando y ordenando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Y para colmo, eran las diez de la mañana y la dama de honor, la mejor amiga y supuesta mano derecha de la novia, apenas se presentaba a ayudar. No pude evitar sentirme la peor madrina del mundo.

-Parece que no estamos cumpliendo muy bien con nuestro deber ¿Verdad?-

La suave y masculina voz de Edward detrás de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome por completo. No pude evitar gemir sorprendida.

Maldita sea. ¿Es qué no podía tener peor suerte?

-Parece ser- contesté, por no parecer sorda o grosera- Buenos días, Edward- le dije monótonamente cuando lo sentí colocarse a mi lado.

Sin embargo, por dentro sentía como si fuego líquido se desplazara por mis venas al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Por Dios ¿Es que las sensaciones que provocaba en mí nunca cambiarían?

-Buenos días, Bells-

Al escuchar el apelativo me tensé de pies a cabeza. Era el que utilizaba para llamarme cuando éramos amigos. Era el único que me decía así, porque inconscientemente yo había obligado a los demás a no llamarme de aquella manera. Era como un derecho que yo misma le había otorgado, y que no le había permitido a nadie más. Quizá solo a Jacob.

Derecho que él había perdido años atrás. Y estaba segura que lo sabía.

-No me llames así- dije entre dientes, enojada más conmigo que con él. Odiándome por permitir que aún causara esas sensaciones en mí.

Y rogando por que él no las notara.

Lo oí suspirar frustrado, pero para mi sorpresa no le escuché decir absolutamente nada. Aquel gesto era para nada común en Edward, quién siempre parecía saber que decir. Anotando mentalmente uno a mi favor y cero al de Edward, me alejé de él mientras me dirigía al lugar donde estaba Alice.

Algo me decía que esa victoria me duraría poco y Edward me la haría pagar con creces.

-¿Cómo que no pueden traerlo? Debería estar aquí!-

La cantarina voz de Alice había subido unas cuantas notas, mientras frustrada sostenía el celular junto a su oído, hablando sin cesar. Parecía enojada y nerviosa, actitud que pensé que no viviría para ver en mi mejor amiga.

-No, no puede ser dentro de unos días, necesito probármelo cuanto antes- bufó frustrada- De acuerdo, pasaré a recogerlo entonces. Gracias.- colgó molesta.

-¿Alice?-

La llamé cuando dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y ella volteó a mirarme, sonriendo de inmediato. Alice siempre sonreía aun cuando se encontraba ante un problema. Era una optimista irremediable.

-Ah! Hola Bella!-

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-Nada serio, no te preocupes- hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia- Es solo que mi vestido debería haber llegado ya, pero parece que no podrán traerlo hoy-

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?-

-No para nada, no es necesario, en serio-

-Alice, es tu vestido de novia y ni siquiera te lo has probado- alegué sentándome a su lado- Es evidente que estás muy ocupada para ir por el y yo no he hecho nada por ayudarte-

-Es que la boutique queda un poco lejos y…-

-¿Y eso qué? Sé manejar!- le dije a modo de burla, y sonreí al verla reír- Iré por el- levanté mi mano para impedirle hablar- Ni hablar! No esperes que me quede sin hacer nada! Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que aligerarte la carga, no tu la que tienes que tratarme como una invitada!-

Alice sonrió ante mi insistencia, y su semblante cambió como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Gracias amiga-

-Para eso estamos las damas de honor- sonreí con una mueca triunfal, y reímos juntas.

-Aunque la boutique queda fuera de la ciudad- vi como se mordía la uña del pulgar dubitativa- ¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe?-

-No creo que sea ne…-

-Yo podría acompañarte- escuché la suave voz de Edward a mi espalda- Buenos días, hermanita-

Edward se acercó a Alice, dándole un suave beso en la frente como saludo.

-Hola, tonto-

-¿Lidiando con problemas pre-matrimoniales?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Algo así, pero gracias al cielo no son con el novio, aún-

-Más vale que así sea, si no se las verá conmigo- dijo a modo burlón- Yo mismo puedo acompañar a Bella a ir por tu vestido-

Hablaba sin siquiera voltear a verme, y no pude evitar fastidiarme ante la idea de que tomara una decisión sin consultarme. Aunque entendía sus motivos, pues si lo consultaba conmigo iba a obtener un rotundo no como respuesta, me molestaba la idea de tener que soportarlo todo el día, cuando claramente lo que buscaba era huir de él a como diera lugar.

-¿En serio? Te lo agradecería mucho hermanito!-

-No es necesario que te molestes, Edward- intervine rápidamente- Puedo ir sola, no creo que sea muy difícil dar con la dirección-

-Ni hablar. La boutique está lejos y Edward conoce la ciudad y sus alrededores de punta a punta-apoyó Alice.

-Puedo ir con Emmett, o con Jasper- insistí con mi voz un poco chillona a causa de la desesperación, obteniendo a cambio dos miradas cómplices y unas sonrisas un poco torcidas.

¿Es que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sin decirse nada?

-Emmett salió con papá está mañana y volverán más tarde- dijo Alice sin lugar a discusión- Y no puedo enviar al novio contigo! Recuerda que es de mala suerte que vea el vestido antes de la boda!-

Maldición. Estaba decidida a que fuera con Edward. Y mis opciones parecían haberse agotado.

-No se diga más entonces- dijo Alice sonriente- Se los encargo mucho chicos!-

Y sin darme tiempo a nada más, Edward sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo, me tomó del brazo y me miró con una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en sus labios.

-¿Vamos?-

Definitivamente el tiro me había salido por la culata.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

Sonreí mientras pisaba el acelerador, tomando por fin la carretera que salía del centro de la ciudad. Habíamos tenido que esperar unos minutos en el hotel antes de salir, debido a la lluvia torrencial que había caído en la ciudad y que se había quitado en un santiamén.

El clima de Los Ángeles podía ser igual de impredecible como la mujer que ahora me acompañaba en el auto.

Debía admitir que tener a Bella Swan en mi auto cruzada de brazos, con su mirada absorta en los amplios y verdes campos que había afuera de la ventana, su delirante aroma a fresas, sus deliciosas piernas al descubierto y su cabello chocolate volando con el viento de Los Ángeles resultaba todo un deleite para mí.

Eso, agregado a su actitud mordaz, además de _otros _notables atributos hacía que dejara de ver a Bella como la amiga que solía pasear conmigo en coche por Forks cada domingo.

Y la viera como una irresistible mujer.

Bella no había dicho palabra desde que habíamos arrancado mi auto para salir del hotel. Vaya que esa mujer era orgullosa.

Pero yo estaba decidido a quebrar ese orgullo y ganarme su amistad de nuevo.

Tan absorto iba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de los conos anaranjados que cerraban el paso de la estrecha carretera hasta que Bella me puso sobre aviso.

-Parece que hay una desviación- comentó tranquila, mirando al frente.

-Así parece-

Al llegar al lugar me percaté que en efecto habían cerrado la carretera por mantenimiento, lo que me obligó a tomar una desviación que consistía en un camino rocoso, sin pavimentar, y algo resbaloso a causa de la lluvia que había caído momentos antes. Pero parecía ser la única opción que quedaba.

Seguí manejando en absoluto silencio.

Tenía que admitir que aquél silencio empezaba a irritarme demasiado. Había decidido no presionar a Bella a entablar una conversación, pues sabía que ella estaba decidida a no tener trato alguno conmigo, lo había dejado claro mientras bailábamos el día anterior.

Pero aquella situación se estaba volviendo demasiado infantil para mi gusto. Éramos adultos, y seguro podíamos hacer algo mejor que eso.

-¿No piensas cruzar palabra conmigo en todo el camino?-

-Acabo de decirte lo de la desviación- contestó tajante- Eso es algo-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener una carcajada. Tuve que admitir que esa mujer se había transformado en otra, en otra que igual me exasperaba como me excitaba. Hasta el punto de hacerme perder la razón.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. No haz cruzado más de tres oraciones completas conmigo en todo el día-

-Creo que ayer te dejé muy en claro cual era la situación, y como sería la de nosotros en particular-

-No pensé que fueras a tomarlo tan en serio, la verdad-

-Yo no me ando con juegos, Edward. Todo lo que digo lo digo muy en serio-

Bufé exasperado. Esa mujer no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo igual de testaruda que siempre.

-No puedes ignorarme todo el tiempo, Bella- comenté, subiendo mí tono de voz- No puedes simplemente pretender que no existo-

-Rétame, Edward-

Volteó a mirarme por primera vez desde que saliéramos, y en sus ojos chocolate pude ver la firmeza que acompañaba a sus palabras. Maldición, la actitud de esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco.

No pude contestarle absolutamente nada, pues justo en ese momento el auto se detuvo repentinamente. Aceleré varias veces más, sin resultado alguno.

-Genial- musité entre dientes y bajé del auto de inmediato.

La llanta trasera derecha del auto se encontraba atascada en un gigantesco bache de barro. Mismo que no había visto por ir discutiendo con la hermosa y exasperante mujer que tenía por copiloto.

Parecía que aquella simple diligencia se había convertido en una aventurita.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bella, sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla.

-La llanta se atascó en un bache- contesté con una mueca, y pude escuchar como ella soltaba un jadeo fastidiado.

Yo sonreí al escucharla. Después de todo, parecía que la engañosa carretera me había hecho un favor. Uno que pensaba aprovechar en su totalidad.

Llamé a Jasper explicando la situación, escuchando de fondo las risas burlonas de Alice. Sonreí de medio lado al escucharla, esa pequeña demonio se había salido con la suya después de todo.

Después de dar nuestra ubicación, Jasper me dijo que avisaría a Emmett y a papá para venir a buscarnos y corté la comunicación. Bella aún no bajaba del coche.

De acuerdo, parecía que en esta calamidad no recibiría apoyo alguno.

Me arrodillé para mirar el reverendo desastre en el que se encontraba la llanta del auto, pensando en como rayos podría sacarla de ahí sin terminar bañado en barro. Las opciones no parecían muy alentadoras. Forcejeé con la llanta, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de sacarla y manchando más mis brazos conforme lo hacía.

-Pero que desastre…-

Escuché la voz de Bella pronunciar aquello, y yo tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo al notar que tenía sus piernas a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Las gloriosas piernas de Bella. Firmes y torneadas, que parecían interminables en esa minifalda y que me tentaban a recorrerlas por completo y aventurar mis manos por debajo de aquel pedazo de tela hasta encontrar…

El solo pensamiento de lo que encontraría me calentó de inmediato.

-Creo que necesitarás ayuda con eso…- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Y agradecí al cielo que así fuera. Me enderecé para quedar de frente a ella, y reí para mis adentros cuando noté que con esos converse que llevaba puestos la diferencia de estatura entre los dos seguía siendo la misma de siempre, abismal.

Después de todo, ayer la había visto en tacones. Cuando éramos adolescentes jamás había visto a Bella usarlos, alegando que era demasiado torpe para ellos.

Sin embargo, al verla ayer con esos tacones, agradecí que los años hubieran desaparecido su torpeza.

-Al parecer- sonreí- Llamé a Jasper, viene a buscarnos-

-Menos mal- hizo un gesto de alivio- Aunque, ya que estaremos aquí un buen rato, podríamos intentar sacar la llanta, por lo menos- para mi sorpresa, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Y en seguida recordé que esto ya nos había pasado antes, solo que en vez de Los Ángeles era Forks, y en vez de ser mi dulce amiga era una deliciosa mujer.

Una que me excitaba en exceso.

-Nada con lo que no hayamos lidiado en el pasado ¿No?-

Por poco me voy hacia atrás cuando vi su sonrisa traviesa transformarse en una cómplice. Al parecer Bella también había recordado los viejos tiempos.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra entonces-

Por más de media hora, estuvimos intentando sacar la llanta del pozo en que había caído, que por alguna razón parecía hacerse más y más profundo entre más lo intentábamos. Increíblemente, la actitud de Bella se ablandó un poco, e incluso pude vislumbrar un poco de la niña dulce y dócil que sabía aún estaba en su interior.

Fue un acontecimiento escucharla reír mientras intentábamos sin éxito sacar la llanta de donde se encontraba. Me transportó a tiempos pasados, cuando nos metíamos en un montón de problemas y solo nos teníamos el uno al otro para salir de ellos.

-De acuerdo, intenta de nuevo!- le grité desde donde me encontraba.

-¿Estás seguro?- sacó su cabeza de la ventanilla del conductor, con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro.

-Completamente, funcionará esta vez-

-Si tú lo dices, Cullen-

Encendió el coche y aceleró, obteniendo como resultado solo un montón de barro saltando por todos lados que terminó de mancharme por completo. Bella bajó del auto por enésima vez, intentando contener la risa al verme completamente sucio y lleno de barro por todos lados.

-Completamente seguro ¿Eh?-

-Bueno, admito que siempre hay lugar para la duda-

La escuché reír, arrancándome una sonrisa en el proceso. Me fascinaba verla hacer eso.

-Creo que ser mecánico no es lo tuyo- sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias al cielo contamos con un celular para este tipo de emergencias- respondí burlón, mostrándole el aparato.

-Menos mal, porque creo que si nos apoyamos solo en tus habilidades de mecánico, jamás saldremos de aquí-

Hice mueca intentando parecer ofendido, y ella se echó a reír, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndome deleitarme con su largo y cremoso cuello.

-Retira eso, Swan-

Me acerqué a ella con los brazos en jarras, fingiendo estar totalmente ofendido. Cuando estuve a solo unos palmos de ella, me detuve.

-Jamás, Cullen- me sacó la lengua.

Yo estaba maravillado con esa actitud. Me fascinaba sentir que habíamos vuelto a los viejos tiempos, y no pude evitar sonreírle con picardía.

Sin embargo, cuando me tuvo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella, retándola con la mirada, su actitud cambió. Volteó el rostro, y se alejó de mí lentamente para recargarse en el auto.

Como si la hubiera asustado.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Bella?

-Parece entonces que tendremos que esperar hasta que Jasper llegue- cruzándose de brazos y piernas se recargó en el auto. Dándome a mí una vista completa de sus bien adquiridas curvas durante esos años.

Juro que jamás me había parecido más sensual que hasta ese momento. Y me odiaba por ello.

Una gota de agua me golpeó el rostro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, las pequeñas y escasas gotas de agua que caían del cielo se convirtieron en un chubasco que nos obligó a Bella y a mí a entrar al auto antes de empaparnos por completo.

Genial, Bella en mi auto con la ropa húmeda pegándose a su cuerpo y su cabello mojado por la lluvia.

Que el cielo me amparase.

* * *

Grandioso. Era simplemente grandioso.

La lluvia seguía cayendo de manera torrencial, mi teléfono se había quedado sin señal y Bella y yo seguíamos prácticamente atrapados dentro de mi carro. Mientras yo reprimía mis ganas de hacer una estupidez colosal.

La ligera camiseta que Bella llevaba ese día se había empapado por completo, adhiriéndose a sus pechos de manera casi descarada, dándome el privilegio de observar esas abundantes curvas que me pedían a gritos que las tocase.

La situación no estaba ayudando nada en mis vanos intentos por mantenerme tranquilo. Me recordaba a una ocasión en específico años atrás, conmigo y Bella encerrados en mi auto después de la fiesta de Mike Newton.

La única diferencia era que recién habíamos iniciado nuestra relación…

Y había estado a punto de hacerle el amor.

-Jasper ya tardó demasiado-

Tanto que a mi ya me parecía una eternidad. Desde que habíamos entrado al auto la tensión entre nosotros se había vuelto presente de nuevo, y yo podía jurar que la razón era porque Bella estaba recordando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-Seguramente la lluvia lo retrasó- deduje- Y el teléfono sigue muerto, así que no podemos comunicarnos con él-

-Supongo que no nos queda otra más que esperar entonces-

La miré hacer una mueca de desagrado al decir aquello y no pude evitar enfadarme. Minutos antes era amable y cálida y ahora volvía a su actitud ácida de antes. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer?

-Así es, por más que eso te desagrade linda, creo que tendrás que seguirme aguantando un buen rato-

-Yo no he dicho eso-

-No hace falta ser un genio para darme cuenta que preferirías estar en cualquier otro lado-

-Pues técnicamente esta no es la situación más cómoda del mundo ¿No?-

Admití que tenía toda la razón. No era nada sencillo estar encerrado en un auto con Bella a menos de dos palmos de mí, empapada y con su cuerpo prácticamente exigiéndome que lo tocara.

Que lo poseyera ahí mismo.

Maldita sea. La deseaba.

-No entiendo el repentino cambio de actitud, Bella- mentí- ¿Acaso estabas fingiendo simpatía hace rato?-

La miré a los ojos, acercándome a ella lo más que pude. Solo la maldita palanca de cambios se interponía entre nosotros, y de pronto la temperatura del auto me pareció demasiado elevada.

-¿O será que los recuerdos te asaltaron de pronto?-

La miré tensarse de inmediato. Así que ella también estaba recordando la misma situación.

-No sé a que te refieres- esquivó mi mirada y se alejó, pegando su espalda a la ventanilla del conductor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Por favor- sonreí con descaro, acercándome a ella más de lo que el decoro permitía- ¿Me vas a decir que olvidaste aquella vez en la que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor en mi auto?-

La miré abrir sus ojos de par en par, y supe que la tenía completamente acorralada. Sabía que las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo no podrían ser buenas y que estaba actuando de manera casi irracional. Pero el recuerdo de los besos, las caricias y el calor de su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo en ese momento.

-Edward, no es momento de…-

-Al contrario pequeña, yo creo que es el mejor momento- susurré a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¿Te asusta recordarlo acaso? ¿Te asusta recordar lo mucho que te gustaba que te tocara?-

-Basta, no quiero escucharte-

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres escuchar la verdad?- pregunté arrogante- Fue en una situación parecida ¿Recuerdas?-

-Por favor…-

-Veníamos de la fiesta de Mike…- susurré junto a su oído- Te veías preciosa esa noche, más deseable que nunca…aunque no tanto como ahora-

-Edward, para…-

Pero yo no podía dejar de hablar.

Acaricié los cabellos castaños que enmarcaban su rostro sonrojado, acomodando unos rizos rebeldes detrás de su oreja. Luchaba se manera casi sobrehumana por contenerme, por no besarla ahí mismo y consumar lo que muchos años atrás no habíamos podido hacer, cuando el imbécil de Emmett y otros de nuestros amigos habían llegado a interrumpir.

-Debí haberte hecho el amor esa vez, Bella- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos- Debí haberte hecho mía cuando tuve oportunidad-

-Ya basta!-

Tomó mis manos y las separó de su rostro con fuerza, mirándome a los ojos con furia contenida. Sabía que no podía esperar otra reacción de su parte después de escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero podía notar por el temblor de su cuerpo y el brillo de sus ojos que ella también estaba como yo, que ella también revivía los recuerdos de aquella noche, aquellos recuerdos que se habían quedado grabados a fuego en mi memoria.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso Edward- me escupió furiosa- No puedes creer que con decirme estas cosas algo puede cambiar entre nosotros-

-Nunca lo he creído así- refuté- Sé que no puedo remediar lo que hice-

-Exacto, no puedes- su voz volvió a adquirir un tono distante- Así que te voy a pedir que dejes de mencionar cosas que ya pasaron- volteó su mirada- Cosas que no vale la pena recordar-

Me dejé caer en el asiento exasperado. Lo que menos quería era que Bella se volviera a comportar fría y distante conmigo, pero parecía que mis comentarios inapropiados habían logrado que esa actitud regresara. Y no podía culparla.

Bella estaba encerrada en un auto con un tipo que prácticamente quería violarla.

-De acuerdo- accedí- Lo lamento, Bella-

Y sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a mencionar palabra, transcurrieron los minutos. Minutos en los que la imagen de Bella rendida a mis besos y mis caricias se mantuvo plasmada en mi cerebro.

-Creo que…- comenzó Bella, rompiendo el incómodo silencio- Será mejor que intentes desatascar el auto de nuevo-

-Tienes razón- apoyé- Ya que parece que Jasper no llegará en un buen rato-

Dicho esto, Bella se levantó del asiento del conductor, esperando que cambiáramos posiciones para que así yo quedara en el lugar que ella ocupaba. Y yo no pude estar más complacido ante la idea.

_Mala jugada, Bells. _Pensé al sentir como se acercaba a mí. Con su cuerpo y su calor tan cerca, sabía que perdería la razón por completo.

Tomándola totalmente desprevenida, cogí su mano y la jalé hacía mi cuerpo. Y en un movimiento, Bella se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Con su cuerpo húmedo pegado al mío, con sus gloriosos pechos a la altura de mi rostro, con sus deliciosas piernas desnudas y dobladas a cada lado de mi cadera, con sus muslos abiertos para mí.

Y con su hermoso rostro sonrojado y sus ojos castaños mirándome asustada.

-Edward- me llamó entre jadeos, intentando librarse del amarre de mi mano- ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame!-

Pero yo no pensaba soltarla.

-No lo creo, Bells- contesté tranquilo- Me gusta mucho más tenerte así-

Quería tenerla cerca, vulnerable, a mi merced.

Rodeé su delicada espalda con mis brazos, abarcando con mis manos la mayor parte de piel posible que podía sentir a través de la tela de su camiseta.

-Estás loco- la escuché quejarse, intentando inútilmente de soltarse de mí amarre- Suéltame ahora, Edward-

Pero yo no podía ni pensaba hacerlo, no con el maldito deseo recorriendo mis venas, gritándome que hiciera mía a esa mujer. Esa mujer que temblaba en mis brazos, tan excitada como yo.

-¿Quieres quedarte tranquila? No hagas esto más difícil-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?- decía con voz quebrada, intentando poner distancia entre nosotros- Déjame Edward! No entiendo que ray…-

Sin darle tiempo a nada más la besé con fuerza, silenciándola de golpe y dejando su reclamo en el aire. La sentí tensarse al instante, intentando romper el beso mientras sus brazos ejercían presión en mi pecho para alejarme.

Pero yo no pensaba soltarla. Sabía que ella también lo deseaba.

La besaba con descaro, apresando sus labios contra los míos, mordiéndolos ligeramente, sometiéndolos a mí ritmo, desesperados por probar su sabor.

Poco a poco se cansó de intentar alejarme, y dejó de luchar por separarnos. Sonreí para mis adentros y mis brazos en su espalda se volvieron más firmes.

Al sentir que ya no pondría oposición alguna deshice el amarre y mis brazos la pegaron más a mí, dejándome sentir la firmeza de sus abundantes senos pegarse a mí torso.

Y mis manos comenzaron el recorrido por su deliciosa figura. Se deleitaban acariciando sus caderas, su trasero, la delicada cintura, el borde de sus deliciosos pechos y bajaban de nuevo hasta encontrarse con sus piernas.

Largas piernas que acaricié hasta el cansancio.

Bella temblaba en mis brazos, presa de la excitación. Movía sus manos para acariciar mi pecho y mis hombros, deteniéndolas de vez en cuando en mi nuca para acariciar mi cabello y atraer mis labios aún más contra los suyos, en otras ocasiones para jalarlo con desespero.

El beso se tornó violento. Exigente. Húmedo. Caliente. Nuestros labios hambrientos se encontraron una y otra vez, con nuestras lenguas uniéndose a la danza que tan bien conocíamos, y que creía olvidada después de tantos años.

Que equivocado estaba.

Nos separábamos solo para tomar aire, y yo escuchaba sus jadeos entrecortados, que no hacían más que excitarme aún más.

-Eras tan dulce, Bella- susurré contra su boca en una de esas ocasiones- Aún lo eres-

Y volvíamos a besarnos, mientras mis manos traviesas se aventuraban por debajo de la falda que cubría su intimidad, buscando el centro de su placer.

El calor que sentía era sofocante. Los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaban a empañarse, los gemidos y los jadeos llenaban el pequeño espacio que mi auto brindaba, que servía de refugio contra la intensa lluvia y que se había convertido repentinamente en nuestra morada de placer.

Y yo no podía dejar de tocarla, queriendo poseer hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo.

-Esa noche quise hacerte mía, quise poseerte- besaba su cuello, escuchando sus jadeos mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas- Quería entrar en ti y escucharte gritar de placer- lamía su clavícula, mientras sus manos recorrían mis hombros.

Y ella solo gemía extasiada, provocándome aún más.

No tenía idea de cómo acabaría aquello, tampoco quería detenerme a pensarlo.

Solo seguíamos besándonos y acariciándonos dentro de mi auto, Bella sentada a horcajadas encima de mí, entregándonos a las deliciosas sensaciones del momento.

Y afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza.

* * *

Y aquí terminamos con este cap! ¿Qué les pareció? Como creen que terminará este asunto?

Bueno, se los dejo para la próxima va? Jijijiji

¿Reviews?


	4. Novio Inexistente

**"****Dama De Honor****"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Sorry por la tardanza de este capi pero mi computadora murió y se perdió lo que llevaba avanzado del capítulo. Por un momento me desanimé muchísimo y la inspiración simplemente no acudía a mí. Aún así pude recuperarla y las palabras volvieron a mi mejoradas, y decidí hacerlo un poco más largo para compensar la espera =). Espero les agrade como quedó. _

_Por cierto ¿Ya vieron Eclipse? ¿Cuántas veces las han visto ya? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó!_

_Debo decir que agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir continuando con esta historia! Sin más que decir en esta ocasión les dejo el cuarto capitulo y los veo al final ;). Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 4º: Novio Inexistente**

**~Bella's POV~**

No tenía idea de cómo habíamos terminado en esa situación. Tampoco me importaba en esos momentos.

Solo podía sentir los labios de Edward encontrándose con los míos de manera salvaje, sus fuertes manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y el tacto de su piel firme bajo las mías.

No quería detenerme a pensar.

Si bien minutos antes no quería escucharlo hablar sobre los recuerdos de cuando casi habíamos hecho el amor, ahora solo ese pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente.

Que él me hiciera suya, y que él fuera mío. Sentirlo dentro de mí, tocándome y amándome solo a mí.

Porque no podía evitar sentir un fuego abrasándome las venas cuando él me tocaba. Por más que me esforzara, no podía ser inmune a él, cuando me excitaba el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

Sentía sus manos recorrer mi piel en un camino que había trazado ya tantas veces, tocándome por sobre la tela de la ligera camiseta mojada y la falda que se había enrollado y solo cubría mis bragas. Me besaba el cuello y los hombros, lamiendo voluptuosamente en ocasiones, mordiendo ligeramente en otras. Yo me deleitaba con su piel, con sus músculos que parecían hechos de mármol, duros y firmes. Acariciaba su espalda y sus hombros, y parte de su pecho desnudo.

Y después de tantos besos y caricias, quise más. Mis manos temblorosas presas de la pasión y desesperadas por tocarlo, se dirigieron a abrir los botones de su camisa. Los abrí sin cuidado, arrancándolos como pude para darme acceso a la dura piel de su abdomen. Músculos firmes y lisos marcados, al igual que su torso, que pronto quedo libre para que lo tocara sin reservas.

De inmediato sentí algo tensarse cerca de mi entrepierna, y su excitación se apretó contra mi ingle, arrancándome un gemido desesperado.

Él soltó un gruñido fuerte contra la piel de mi escote, donde su boca juguetona se aventuraba apenas para probar la piel de mis pechos que quedaba expuesta.

Sus manos dejaron de acariciar mis piernas por enésima vez, para dirigirse peligrosamente a mi entrepierna. Acarició la piel de la cara interna de mis muslos deliciosamente, tocando, probando, tentando…mientras yo sentía que desfallecía de placer por el simple roce. Y ni siquiera se había acercado a mi entrada.

Llegó al borde de mis bragas, donde lo sentí tantear sin rozar mi intimidad, solo tocando el borde de la tela de encaje. Yo gemí desesperada, él entendió el mensaje y cuando iba a hacer a un lado la molesta prenda para tocarme…

El sonido de su celular timbrando nos devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

Me alejé de inmediato de él, mis manos dejaron de tocar su bajo abdomen y mis piernas se cerraron de manera casi instintiva. Sus manos salieron de mi falda, que hubieran seguido su tarea de no haber sido por mi violenta reacción.

-Tu…- jadeé como pude, acomodando mi camiseta- Tu celular está sonando…-

Él no contestó. Pude notar como su mandíbula se tensaba, obviamente enfadado por haberme alejado tan bruscamente. Por haber terminado con el placer de aquella manera. Y sobre todo por haberlo dejado tan excitado y sin consumar lo que habíamos empezado.

-Puede ser Jasper…- dije de nuevo, normalizando mi respiración- Tal vez este por llegar o…-

Me callé al notar como volteaba la mirada para buscar el dichoso aparato en el compartimento de en medio. Miramos la pantalla y pude notar que en efecto era Jasper.

Quién se había convertido en mi salvación.

-Diga- contestó Edward, conteniendo la frustración de su voz- Sí, seguimos aquí…-

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, enfriándose lo suficiente para analizar lo que había sucedido, lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Lo único que quería era alejarme de inmediato de Edward, no era capaz de seguir un momento más cerca de él, de su cuerpo, de su calor, de sus gloriosas manos.

-¿En diez minutos?- lo escuchaba decir- Está bien. ¿Llamaste a una grúa?-

La única opción era abrir la puerta y arriesgarme a salir bajo la lluvia y pescar una pulmonía. Poco me importaba, tenía que salir de ahí.

Lo miré de reojo, y coloqué mi mano en la manija de la puerta.

-Vente con cuidado Jazz, el camino es peligroso- dijo, aún serio- Sí, no te preocupes, estaremos bien-

Colgó, y lo vi abrir sus labios para decirme algo, pero no lo escuché. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, y antes de que él entendiera lo que pasaba me levanté de su regazo y salí del auto precipitadamente.

Caminé rápidamente bajo la torrencial lluvia, sin tener una noción exacta de a donde dirigirme. Solo sabía que debía alejarme de él, cuanto antes.

-Bella!- lo escuché gritarme- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Lo oí cerrar la puerta con fuerza y caminar sobre la grava y el barro, mientras gritaba mi nombre para que me detuviera. Pero yo no quería hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente la agilidad nunca había sido uno de mis fuertes, y por más que corrí para alejarme, él fue mucho más rápido y en poco tiempo lo tenía detrás de mí. Sentí su mano tomarme con fuerza por el brazo, obligándome a voltear a su dirección.

Y quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- me gritó, tomándome por los brazos con ambas manos, zarandeándome en el proceso- ¿Quieres pescar una pulmonía?-

-Suéltame!- le grité de vuelta, intentando zafarme del amarre de sus manos- ¿No tuviste suficiente ya?- escupí con rabia-Déjame en paz!-

-¿Qué te deje en paz? ¿Estás demente?- me miró como si estuviera loca- Bella, regresemos al auto, vamos a enfermarnos si nos quedamos aquí-

-No!- grité, completamente fuera de mí- No pienso volver a entrar al auto contigo…- dije entre dientes, forcejeando para que me soltara.

-¿Quieres quedarte tranquila?-

-La última vez que lo hice estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez!-

-Tampoco es como que hayas opuesto mucha resistencia!-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando lo escuche decir aquello, y sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Dejé de forcejear, y lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras él me regresaba la mirada. Que hubiera descubierto que no era inmune a él destruía mis defensas por completo, y me dejaba vulnerable frente a él.

-¿Vas a negarme que lo que pasó no te gustó?- continuó, acercándome a él- ¿Qué no lo deseabas?-

-No seas arrogante- dije mordaz, entrecerrando mis ojos- Por una vez en tu vida deja de actuar como si yo fuera la idiota que te desea como loca-

-No te entiendo, Bella- contraatacó, renuente a dejar el tema- Primero eres dura, fría y distante, como si mi mera presencia te repudiara- dijo frustrado- Luego te toco y no me rechazas-

-Por supuesto que lo hice! Pero como siempre tienes que someter e imponer tu voluntad!-

-De todos modos pudiste haberte alejado y no lo hiciste- susurró cerca de mis labios, y sus ojos verdes parecían traspasarme- Lo deseabas tanto como yo, Bells-

Sí, lo deseaba. Pero odiaba que él se diera cuenta, y que aprovechara aquello solo para echármelo en cara. Odiaba que siguiera creyendo que estaba muerta por él. Odiaba que me transportara al pasado, solo para hacerme sufrir.

Yo no pensaba permitirlo, no dejaría verle lo mucho que aquello me estaba afectando.

-Lo que pasó en el auto no debió haber sucedido- dije, volviendo a mi tono distante de siempre- Fue un simple…impulso- me encogí de hombros.

Me miró con ojos desorbitados. Como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Así que hazme el favor de olvidarlo, Edward. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, ni cambiará- dije tranquila- Todo puede seguir como si nada hubiera pasado-

Sentí unas luces intensas darme de lleno en la cara y el sonido de un motor acercarse. Jasper había llegado, lo que me salvaba de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Así que eso quieres?- gruñó entre dientes- ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?-

-Es lo que estoy diciendo- sostuve su mirada furiosa.

-Edward! Bella!- escuché el grito de Jasper sobre la fuerte lluvia, llamándonos a la distancia.

Pero Edward aún me tenía tomada por los brazos, mirándome frustrado y con la mandíbula tensa.

-Parece ser- sonrió arrogante- Que has sido salvada por la campana, Isabella Swan-

Me soltó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Sabes que es una verdadera lástima?- susurró a escasos centímetro de mi rostro- Que ni siquiera te escuché gritar, Bella-

Y dando media vuelta, se alejó de mí en dirección al auto de Jasper. Dejándome boquiabierta bajo la lluvia.

Edward me la había cobrado con creces.

* * *

-¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez que pasó?-

Escuché a Alice preguntarme mientras yo estornudaba por quinta vez en dos minutos.

Después de todo Edward no había estado tan equivocado. No había pescado una pulmonía, pero si una maldita gripe que me estaba empezando a volver loca.

Al igual que Alice.

-Ya te lo dije, Alice- volví a decir, entornando los ojos- El auto se atascó en un bache y luego llamamos a Jasper y vino la lluvia y esperamos-

-Eso ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quiero saber que hacían afuera del auto con tremenda lluvia!- me gritó con voz chillona, yo entorné los ojos.

Después de todo debía suponer que Alice no se iba a rendir tan pronto.

-Yo…- me levanté del sillón que ocupaba- Me sentía sofocada, es todo…-

-¿Sofocada?- preguntó Alice curiosa- ¿Y eso por qué?- indagó en un tono que pude percibir como burlón.

Maldición. ¿Es que Alice no se conformaba nunca con una respuesta? Volteé mi rostro hacia la ventana de mi gran habitación, impidiendo así todo contacto visual con esos ojos verdes.

Esos condenados ojos verdes que eran idénticos a los de Edward. Ojos que podían lanzar miradas tan penetrantes que me obligarían a confesar todo, o a rendirme al placer…dependiendo el caso.

-Porque…- titubeé- Porque…me sentía atrapada ahí, es todo-

-Me contestaste básicamente con un sinónimo, Bella- la escuché decir detrás de mí- Tienes que darme una respuesta mucho mejor-

Estaba decidida a que le dijera la verdad. Bufé fastidiada, mirando el techo de la habitación. Lo único que quería hacer era acostarme en la inmensa cama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos y dormir todo lo que restaba del día.

E intentar olvidarme de lo que había pasado en ese maldito auto. Olvidar la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre mi piel, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Olvidarme del tacto cálido de su deliciosa piel bajo mis dedos, de sus labios llenos encontrándose con los míos, de su lengua lamiendo, de sus dientes mordiendo…

Me sentí vacía al darme cuenta de cómo había terminado todo. La mera idea de saber que no lo había tenido por completo, que no lo había sentido dentro de mí, me molestaba al punto de volverme loca.

Pero más me molestaba el hecho de que precisamente eso me molestara.

-¿Bella?-

Salí de mi ensueño al ver a Alice parada frente a mí, mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando alejar esos tortuosos pensamientos que inundaban mi mente en esos momentos.

-Sí, no te preocupes- hice un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Te quedaste parada mirando a la nada- colocó una mano en mi frente- ¿Segura que solo tienes gripe? ¿No será que también te dio fiebre?-

Me sonrojé de inmediato al escuchar su pregunta. Si mi piel tenía una temperatura alta, estaba segura que no era por las razones que Alice pensaba.

-Alice, estoy bien, en serio- le sonreí sincera, tomando la mano que tenía en mi frente para estrecharla.

-No sé porque, pero no me lo trago Bella- me dijo suspicaz- Desde que Edward y tu llegaron has estado rarísima-

Decidí darle la razón en ese punto. Después de todo ella sabía lo mucho que me molestaba la presencia de Edward. Sabía que no quería tenerlo cerca, y también sabía las razones.

Y aún así había planeado todo aquello. Tan sutilmente que cualquiera pensaría que era una simple inocente de todo aquello. Pero por algo era mi mejor amiga, y la conocía perfectamente bien. Sabía muy bien que era lo que se proponía.

Y no iba a funcionar.

-Bueno- comencé recelosa- Pues creo que sabes muy bien el porque…-

-No, no lo sé, porque no me lo dices-

-Vamos, Alice- me senté de nuevo en el sofá- Sabes bien que no quería ir con él- la miré reprobatoriamente- De hecho, sabes perfectamente bien que ni siquiera soporto su presencia-

Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome con aprehensión.

-Pero él se ofreció, Bella- replicó- ¿Qué querías que le dijera?-

-Que no por supuesto!- comenté enfadada, levantándome de nuevo- O mejor, me hubieras dejado decidir a mí! Básicamente armaron todo un complot en mi contra!-

-Por favor, no seas tan melodramática amiga- dijo, soltando una suave y cantarina carcajada después del comentario.

Bufé fastidiada. Aquel gesto era tan…Cullen.

-Sabes bien que fue así- le recriminé- Sabes que de haberme dado oportunidad de hablar, me habría negado-

-Y por esa misma razón no te la di- se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

Parecía que todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Y si tan solo pudiera leer mentes y descubriera que tanto nos había "acercado" aquella inocente pero eficaz maniobra, ahora mismo estaría gritando de alegría.

-Por favor, Allie- dije en un quejido- ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?-

-Sabes muy bien lo que pretendo-

-Y sabes muy bien que no va a funcionar-

-De eso no estoy tan segura- volvió a mostrar su sonrisa triunfal.

Que yo estaba empezando a odiar con toda mi alma.

-¿Por eso me pediste que fuera tu dama de honor?- contraataqué, histérica- ¿Por eso, casualmente, Edward fue elegido el padrino y yo la dama de honor?-

-Bella- dijo tranquila- Te escogí como mi dama de honor porque eres mi mejor amiga, y lo sabes- levantó una mano, impidiéndome hablar- En cuanto a Edward, es el mejor amigo de Jasper, no podía negárselo-

-Pero aún así! Sabías nuestra historia! Y te arriesgaste no solo a que nos encontráramos, sino a que fuéramos otra vez una especie de…dúo invencible!-

Levantó la ceja divertida ante mi comentario. De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que lo que había dicho una reverenda estupidez, pero de verdad me sentía desesperada ante aquella situación.

Que se salía de mi control.

-De acuerdo- dijo en un suspiro- ¿A quién engañas?-

Me detuve en mí andar de inmediato, y la miré sorprendida. ¿A que se refería?

-Edward es mi hermano, Bella. Es obvio que sabías que él vendría a ver a su hermanita menor casarse con su mejor amigo- replicó- Desde el momento en que aceptaste ser mi dama de honor, sabías bien que lo verías de nuevo. Y aún así lo hiciste y viniste, dispuesta a hacerlo. Así que deja de fingir que no te esperabas nada de esto!-

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, sin saber que decir. Ya eran dos veces en aquél día que escuchaba verdades que no quería aceptar, y que me caían como baldes de agua fría o puñetazos directos al estómago. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Alice tenía toda la razón.

Y a pesar de eso había aceptado.

-Edward y yo ni siquiera podemos volver a tener un trato civilizado, Al- me crucé de brazos- Mucho menos entablar una amistad-

-Recuperarla, querrás decir-

El problema es que no se daba cuenta que aquello no nos estaba acercando como amigos de ninguna manera. Por el contrario, Alice no se daba cuenta de lo extremadamente peligroso que estaba resultando todo aquello.

-No entiendes, Alice- me senté de nuevo, incapaz de pensar con claridad- Nada bueno puede salir de esto-

Dejé caer mi cabeza en la cabecera del mullido sillón, cansada. Lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarme de aquél hombre de ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo y manos de dios, creadas para llevarme a la locura con sus caricias.

Demonios. El solo pensar en él volvía a excitarme.

-Tranquila, Bells- la escuché decir serena a mi lado- Será mejor que descanses. Creo que por hoy fue suficiente-

Entrecerré los ojos, mirándola asesinamente. Ella solo soltó una carcajada divertida. Vaya que aquello le estaba resultando divertido.

-Te dejo para que duermas y te cures de ese resfriado…que por cierto, no me has dicho porque lo pescaste-

Recordé las razones, y de inmediato sentí la sangre subirme a la cabeza y teñir mis mejillas. Espere que Alice lo adjudicara al bendito resfriado, o que simplemente se hiciera la desentendida.

Por su sonrisa traviesa supe que había hecho lo segundo, y lo agradecí en silencio.

Dándome un beso en la frente y caminando graciosamente hacia la salida, me dejó sola en la enorme habitación.

Para recostarme en la inmensa cama y dormir a mis anchas hasta el siguiente día.

Para mi desgracia, los recuerdos del encuentro en aquél auto me impidieron conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Anhelé las deliciosas caricias y el cálido cuerpo pegado al mío, encima de mí. Me levanté sudando y con la respiración agitada en varias ocasiones, volteando en todas direcciones frustrada al comprobar que solo estaba soñando. Frustrada al comprobar que lo quería en mi cama, amándome toda la noche.

Consumando lo que habíamos iniciado.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

Me estaba evitando, de eso no había duda alguna.

Dos días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en mi auto, y desde entonces tener un momento a solas con ella se había convertido en misión imposible. Sino se encontraba fuera de la ciudad haciendo "diligencias", estaba rodeada de un montón de mujeres, entres ellas Alice, Rosalie, mamá y su montón de amigas, afinando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia.

En esas ocasiones no podía ni acercarme, por el simple hecho de que las chicas corrían a cualquier hombre que intentara interrumpirlas en su trabajo.

Y yo sabía lo mucho que Bella odiaba ser parte de ese tipo de reuniones. Ella no era de las que hablaban de moda, de chismes o en este caso, de arreglos para bodas.

-Debe estar muy desesperada entonces- sonreí con arrogancia, mirando el techo de mi habitación distraído.

Desesperada por evitarme. Si Bella prefería sufrir lo que para ella significaba un calvario en lugar de estar a solas conmigo entonces era obvio lo mucho que aquel encuentro en el auto la había afectado.

Y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado desde entonces.

De no haber sido por aquella dichosa llamada de Jasper y su llegada unos minutos después, habríamos terminado haciendo el amor en mi auto.

Aún podía recordar la sensación del peso de Bella en mis piernas, sentada a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío, de sus manos finas recorriendo mi pecho y mis hombros, de sus senos apretados contra mi torso y sobre todo el tacto caliente de la piel entre sus muslos.

Gruñí frustrado para mis adentros al recordar como había terminado todo.

Frustrado de no haber tenido la oportunidad de llegar más allá, de conocerla por completo, de escucharla gritar de placer para después hundirme en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero más me frustraba el hecho de desearla tanto. De desear a una mujer como la deseaba a ella. Y aún más, de desear a una mujer que había sido mi mejor amiga y que ahora no quería ni verme.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que saber que pensaba ella de lo que había pasado, intuir lo que sentía. Aun cuando me había rechazado esa tarde, con la lluvia cayendo furiosa sobre nosotros.

Porque yo sabía que aquellas palabras que me había escupido con rabia no eran ciertas. El temblor de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos, me indicaban todo lo contrario.

Tenía que enfrentarla, aún cuando sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

La oportunidad se presentó sola al día siguiente, cuando Alice tuvo la maravillosa idea de organizar una especie de picnic en el área de piscinas del hotel con los pocos que habíamos llegado antes de la ceremonia.

Hacía un día perfecto, y salimos temprano al área de la piscina que Alice había reservado para montar un pequeño cocktail de verano. En aquél momento, con una bebida entre mis manos, escuchaba- o fingía escuchar- lo que decían en el círculo de conversación en donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué tanto miras, hermanito?-

La pregunta de Emmett me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Reunidos en la orilla de la piscina, Jasper, Emmett, papá, Mike Newton y yo platicábamos de cosas triviales, que ya para ese punto me sonaban aburridas. En lo que yo denominé un auto exilio, dejé de participar en la conversación, limitándome a asentir de vez en cuando.

Y a voltear cada treinta segundos al otro lado de la piscina, en donde Bella se encontraba.

Maldita fuera. Era una bruja, decididamente lo era.

Vestida simplemente con un bikini diminuto color morado, se hallaba tendida en uno de los camastros alrededor de la piscina, tomando el sol mientras intercambiaba de vez en cuando unos comentarios con Rose y Angela, quienes hacían lo propio a cada lado.

Sus ojos cubiertos con sus lentes de sol, su cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho, y su piel aceitosa brillando por el efecto del bronceador.

Y yo a punto de explotar.

-Nada- contesté a Emmett a regañadientes, bebiendo de mi vaso.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió receloso- Te la has pasado volteando para allá desde hace rato-

Desde hacía quince minutos, para ser exactos. Desde que había visto a Bella salir por una de las puertas del hotel a la piscina.

Vestida solamente con aquel traje de dos piezas, que escasamente cubría sus pechos y la piel entre sus muslos.

Me quedé de una sola pieza al verla. No solo admirando las curvas suaves y exquisitas que estaban a la vista como las que se escondían detrás de la tela, sino asombrado por la situación.

La Bella que yo había conocido hace ocho años se limitaba a sentarse bajo la sombra en algún camastro, vestida con una blusa ligera, unos shorts pequeños y calzando converse, alegando que el sol le dejaba la piel adolorida y rojiza.

Y la Bella de ahora se paseaba segura por la piscina vistiendo un bikini diminuto, solo con unos lentes de sol protegiendo sus ojos. Y su exquisito cuerpo, con unas adquiridas curvas en los últimos ocho años, exponiéndose al sol.

Deleitando mis sentidos y jugando con mi mente.

¿Quién era esa nueva mujer, segura de sí misma y sensual como ninguna otra?

-No pasa nada Emmett- repetí.

La miré levantarse, tomando su vaso vacío, así como el de Rose y Angela, y decirles algo a ambas para después encaminarse a la barra de bebidas.

-Solo necesito llenar mi vaso- dije rápidamente- Ahora vuelvo-

Y comencé a encaminarme a la barra, con mi objetivo a la vista.

-Edward, espera! ¿Puedes llenar el mío?- escuché a Emmett gritarme- Edward!-

Pero yo no tenía la más mínima intención de llenar mi vaso siquiera.

Me detuve a unos pasos de ella, quien de espaldas a mí ordenaba tres bebidas diferentes, mientras yo me deleitaba con la visión de su firme y delicioso trasero cubierto por la tela y de sus largas piernas bronceadas.

Haciendo malabares con los tres vasos se volteó rápidamente, chocando conmigo al instante.

La detuve antes de que se fuera hacia atrás, y tomé los tres vasos en mis manos antes de que se le cayeran de las manos y se hicieran añicos.

Y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-No veo de qué-

Me miró a través de sus gafas de sol, que me impedían ver bien sus ojos, dejándome en una posición para nada aventajada.

-Sabes muy bien de qué- le dije quedamente- Y por eso mismo me has estado evitando estos días-

-Creo que dejé todo claro ese día- contestó recelosa, tomando los vasos que se encontraban entre mis manos- Así que yo no tengo nada que decirte-

Y dicho esto me empujó levemente con el hombro al pasar por mi lado, buscando alejarse cuanto antes.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Pero yo sí- dije entre dientes, tomándola por el brazo, obligándola a voltear a verme.

Y a través de sus gafas pude ver sus ojos chocolate, mirándome con recelo.

-Déjalo ya, Edward- me dijo entre dientes- Lo que pasó fue una estupidez, no vale la pena hablar de ello-

-Tal vez para ti no lo vale, pero yo necesito que lo hablemos-

-Pero yo no quiero hablarlo- escupió- Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común de que hablar, ni nada que compartir, ni nada que contar. Ya pasaron ocho años, Edward, y me he cansado de repetírtelo-

-Y sin embargo, estoy a punto de hacerte el amor en mi auto y como quiera dices que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dije enardecido por el simple recuerdo, sin importar que los que estuvieran cerca escucharan.

-Baja la voz- susurró, mirando en todas direcciones- Cualquiera puede escucharte-

-Sinceramente me da igual quien pueda escucharme, preciosa- dije despreocupado, encogiéndome de hombros al instante.

-Pero a mí no. Ya fue suficiente Edward- miró enojada la mano que sostenía su brazo, apresándolo- Y hazme el favor de dejar mi brazo, me lastimas-

No tuvo que decir aquello dos veces. La dejé ir de inmediato. Si algo odiaba era seguirla lastimando, después de todo el daño que ya le había causado.

-Rose y Angela me están esperando- me dijo, dándose media vuelta en dirección a los camastros.

Yo maldije para mis adentros. Si algo no había cambiado en Bella es que seguía siendo una necia sin remedio.

-Esto no puede quedarse así, Bella- repliqué frustrado- No podemos dejarlo así-

-Y yo te pido que lo dejes así- giró su rostro, mirándome por encima de su hombro- Olvídalo, Edward. No hay nada de qué hablar-

Y dicho esto se alejó de mí a paso lento pero seguro.

Dejándome a mí maldiciendo por dentro.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí, recargándome en ella y obligándome a respirar con calma.

Parecía que haberlo evitado durante esos días no había servido de nada.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Edward me había interceptado, exigiendo que habláramos sobre lo ocurrido en el maldito auto dos tardes atrás. Desde entonces me había vuelto completamente consciente de su presencia, de sus ojos mirándome, buscando contacto con los míos o simplemente recorriéndome de arriba abajo.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a recuperar la calma.

El famoso picnic de Alice estaba saliendo a la perfección, y se había convertido en mi calvario oficial.

No era nada fácil aguantar la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verdes, mirándome intensamente a la distancia, a veces muchísimo más cerca cuando cambiábamos de grupo de conversación.

Yo había intentado en todo lo posible alejarme de él.

Pero era imposible no sentir su mirada intensa sobre mí, trayendo recuerdos muy vividos de lo que había pasado unos días atrás. Era imposible ignorar su cuerpo imponente cubierto por unos simples pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color a medio abrochar, permitiéndome deleitarme con los músculos de su pecho.

Músculos que yo había tocado y acariciado hasta el cansancio.

-De acuerdo Bella- me dije, mirándome al espejo- Tienes que permanecer tranquila-

De pronto recordé mi celular, escondido en las profundidades de mi bolsa en uno de los camastros en la piscina. Y recordé también que una llamada podía tranquilizarme un poco más.

Salí del baño una vez me hubiese calmado, y después de escabullirme hacia los camastros, busqué mi celular en la bolsa y presioné el uno en el marcado rápido.

Justo en el segundo timbrazo contestó una voz conocida que me hizo sonreír de inmediato, y dispuesta a desahogarme del todo caminé hacia los jardines traseros del hotel.

No quería que nadie me escuchara.

* * *

-Pero Jake…simplemente no puedo- dije por quinta vez, recibiendo otro regaño por parte de mi interlocutor.

Últimamente no sabía si Jake me regañaba más que apoyarme.

Le había contado a grandes rasgos lo que había estado pasando estos días, maquillando un poco el incidente ocurrido en el Volvo de Edward. En realidad, casi me había saltado esa parte entera. Después de todo y a pesar de nuestra amistad, estaba segura que no sería nada agradable para él escuchar esos detalles.

No después de nuestra historia juntos.

-Claro que puedes preciosa- repitió seguro de sus palabras- Llevas ahí casi una semana, y sigues viva ¿No?-

-Pues sí pero…-

-Sin peros- me cortó de inmediato- La Bella Swan que yo conozco nunca, jamás, sale corriendo-

-Pero la Bella que él conoce sí, así que no creo que haya problemas-

El intento de broma no causó mucha gracia en mi interlocutor.

-Isabella..-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- admití derrotada, sabía que cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo no estaba nada contento- Ya entendí pues…- sonreí enternecida.

Hablar con Jake siempre causaba ese efecto en mí, y por algo agradecía que fuera mi mejor amigo.

No sabría qué hacer sin él.

-Muy bien- me dijo enérgico- Ahora ve y patéale el trasero a ese niñito mimado Cullen-

Solté una carcajada, sintiendo como me relajaba poco a poco. Definitivamente había hecho bien en hablar con Jacob.

-Te quiero, Jake…- susurré sonriente.

-Yo también te quiero, Bells- lo escuché decir tiernamente- Ahora ve de nuevo a la fiesta y enséñale al tipo quien manda!-

-Lo haré, prometido-

-Y regresa apenas termine esa dichosa boda, te extraño!-

-También te extraño, te llamaré más tarde-

Terminé la llamada y cerré la tapa de mi celular, mordiendo la pequeña antena que sobresalía del aparato. Jacob tenía razón. No podía pasarme todo lo que restaba del tiempo escondiéndome de Edward. Tenía que enfrentarlo, o por lo menos no huir de él.

Así que decidida a cumplir con mi promesa di la media vuelta para regresar a la piscina. Y la mirada de unos ojos verdes se interpuso en mi camino.

Y sentí como me quedaba sin aire.

-¿Qué…- titubeé unos instantes- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

Pero él no contestó. Se limitó a mirarme fríamente, sin abrir sus labios. Parecía concentrado en pensar algo, en entender algo…en descubrir algo. Y yo solo podía ver sus ojos traspasarme como dagas, imaginando que podría estar pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

La respuesta vino de inmediato.

-No sabía que tenías a alguien en París…-escupió receloso, evadiendo mi pregunta.

Pero yo no podía pensar. No sabía que decir, no sabía que contestar. Me preocupaba el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, sin saber el tiempo que llevaba detrás de mí, posiblemente escuchando mi conversación con Jacob. Él parecía estudiarme, intentando descubrir algo mediante mi expresión.

-Yo…- alejé mi mirada de la suya- Ese era…-

-Jake, según entendí ¿O no?-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado Edward? Peor aún ¿Qué rayos se estaba imaginando?

-Sí…-

Seguía sin entender porque rayos me miraba de aquella manera, como si estuviera interrogándome, buscando averiguar algo. Y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

"No sabía que tenías a alguien en París…"

Y pronto la solución inmediata a aquella situación acudió a mi mente, iluminándome por completo. Una solución que terminaría definitivamente aquello, de una vez por todas.

Porque no podía seguir lidiando con aquello, por más que Jake y Alice me persuadieran a hacerlo. Y la llamada con Jacob había brindado el escenario perfecto: los "Te quiero" y "Te extraño" no los había omitido, y con un poco de suerte, tal vez Edward los habría escuchado.

Así que puse la mejor expresión despreocupada que pude en mi rostro y sonreí con descaro, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa torcida que él me estaba brindando en aquél momento.

-Supongo que tu amigo estará extrañándote muchísimo-

Bingo. Ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta de ponerle fin a una misión imposible, a una trampa creada por Alice para unirme de nuevo a ese hombre.

-Te equivocas- crucé mis brazos por encima del pecho, para soltar la mayor mentira que había dicho en toda mi vida- Jake es todo lo contrario a un amigo- sonreí aún más, haciendo la actuación de mi vida- Jacob es mi novio, Edward-

Y como simple respuesta, unos ojos verdes se abrieron incrédulos de par en par.

* * *

Y aquí termina el cuarto capitulo! Como pueden ver Bella no se la esta poniendo nada fácil a nuestro querido Edward, y Alice y Jake siguen encantadores como siempre!

¿Bella cederá un poquito?

Antes de que lo olvide! A ALLY MASEN CULLEN, kxprii, madonna, inuarito, kmylita, sophia18, aizen63, Rocio, Rachel Sexton, ILoveGreenBeatles y Antuss: chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Creo que si no fuera por ellos no hubiera continuado la historia, así que de nuevo gracias =)

Espero los de este! Chaoo!


	5. Tanya

**"****Dama De Honor****"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Lo sé. AÑOS, no, SIGLOS, sin actualizar cap. Les debo a todas una enorme disculpa por eso, pero este semestre no estuvo nada fácil para mí y muy apenas tenía tiempo para escribir. Peor aún cuando se venían tantas ideas a mi cabeza y no sabía como acomodarlas para seguir la historia. Espero que por lo menos la extensión del capítulo lo compense un poco. De nuevo, Bella en guerra con Edward. No permitiré que ceda, por lo menos aún, jajaja. Edward tiene que sufrir más, un poco más por lo menos. Y ah sí! Tenemos a una invitada de honor este cap, el título lo dice todo. _

_Espero sus reviews, si es que aún tienen ganas de decirme algo! Lo siento mucho de nuevo, pero prometo avanzar lo más que pueda en lo que queda de vacaciones. Por lo menos hasta la parte que más nos interesa. La boda y la noche de bodas. ;)_

_Saludos!_

**Capítulo 5º: Tanya**

**~Edward's POV~**

"Jacob es mi novio, Edward"

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza por milésima vez esa noche, se repetían en mi mente como un disco rayado.

Suspiré frustrado, di media vuelta en la inmensa cama y recordé lo ocurrido el día anterior. Otra vez.

Llevaba dos horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, sin poder olvidar aquella conversación, en donde sin responder ninguna de mis preguntas, Bella me había pedido que la dejara en paz y se había escabullido entre la gente.

Dejando mi mundo de cabeza.

Bella tenía novio en París. Un tal Jacob, autor de esas llamadas con las cuales ella se escabullía, y al cual no tenía ningún problema en decirle palabras cariñosas.

Me sentí realmente estúpido después de reflexionarlo. ¿Cómo no pude imaginarlo antes?

-Eres un imbécil- susurré para mí, y dejé caer mi brazo derecho sobre los ojos.

Bella era una mujer hermosa, segura de sí misma, sensual y sin duda alguna, inteligente. Seguía siendo igual de perspicaz, y eso, agregado a su belleza y su seguridad recién adquirida, la convertía en una oportunidad imposible de aprovechar.

Y era eso lo que me confundía tanto. No el hecho de que tuviera novio. Sino su nueva actitud.

La nueva y mejorada Bella.

Porque la Bella de antes no me enfrentaba como ésta lo hacía. No era tan segura de sí misma, ni me trataba tan indiferente. La Bella de antes no habría estado a punto de hacer el amor conmigo para después decirme que tenía novio. No habría sido tan…fría.

Y eso era lo que aún me hacía seguir reflexionando, seguir pensando…seguir dudando. Porque Bella parecía otra, pero no podía haber cambiado tanto.

Yo sabía que detrás de esa fachada de mujer dura, Bella seguía siendo la niña tímida que yo había conocido.

Incapaz de pensar más en el asunto, me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue más alentador. La cena de ensayo se llevó a cabo en el hotel, dos días antes de la boda. Miré el salón que Alice había escogido y adornado para la ocasión.

Era un salón mucho más pequeño que el que sería usado para la recepción, con las mesas suficientes para reunir a la familia Cullen, a la familia Hale, y a los amigos más cercanos que llegaban para la boda. Adornadas con manteles blancos impecables, y centros de mesa con rosas azules (las favoritas de Alice) comenzaban a llenarse poco a poco.

Apostado en la plataforma pegada a la pared frontal, un grupo de jazz tocaba una suave melodía para ambientar el lugar mientras los invitados llegaban. Se habían retirado las cortinas que cubrían los amplios ventanales, permitiendo apreciar la noche estrellada.

Apoyado en la barra, pedí al camarero otro vaso de whisky. Me había refugiado ahí desde el inicio de la cena, alejado completamente de mi familia y mis amigos, evitando que se toparan con mi mal humor. Odiaba las cenas de ensayo. En realidad, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el matrimonio desde mi divorcio con Tanya.

Y por si fuera poco, también tenía que hacer el brindis y dirigir unas palabras a los novios.

Y sobre todo, tenía que sentarme a lado de la dama de honor durante toda la cena. Una dama de honor que ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra.

Miré hacia la entrada, en donde Alice, Jasper y mis padres recibían a los invitados. Noté la sonrisa en el rostro de los novios, sobre todo en el de Alice, y envidié su actitud para aguantar situaciones como aquella. Estaba seguro que estaba cansada de tanto sonreír y estrechar manos, y aún así lucía radiante.

-Gracias- susurré al camarero tomando el vaso y llevándolo a mi boca.

-Y ése es el tercer vaso de la noche que apenas empieza-

Sonreí de medio lado y me giré pera ver a mi hermana, radiante con su vestido satinado rojo y una sonrisa risueña.

-Será una noche agitada entonces-

-Que gracioso hermanito- reprochó haciendo un puchero.

-A tus órdenes-

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, se acercó a mi lado y se recargó en la barra, soltando un largo suspiro de alivio. La imité, y miré el salón repleto de gente.

-Esto es una locura!- exclamó- No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir recibiendo gente y sonriéndole a todos, me duelen las mejillas!-

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada, mientras sentía el codo de Alice encajarse en mis costillas.

-Oye!-

-Lo siento, lo siento- me disculpé- De verdad admiro lo que estás haciendo hermanita, yo no podría soportar tal tortura. Otra vez-

Meneé distraído el vaso, y noté el cambio instantáneo en mi tono de voz. Ella también lo notó, y se mordió el labio con culpa. Alice sabía perfectamente que odiaba todo lo relativo al matrimonio desde mi divorcio, y sabía que estar ahí no era nada divertido para mí en esos momentos.

-Olvidaba que tu ya pasaste por esto una vez- dijo arrepentida- Lo siento-

-Hey, hey- pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros- Ésta es tu noche ¿De acuerdo? No dejes que mis problemas existenciales con el matrimonio la arruinen-

-De acuerdo…- sonrió- Eres increíble ¿Sabes? La zorra de Tanya simple y sencillamente no te merecía-

Reí sarcástico, apreciando en serio que Alice se esforzara en verme virtudes que ciertamente no tenía.

-De hecho- comenté, mirando la hermosa silueta envuelta en satín verde que se movía entre la multitud- Creo que lo que pasó en mi matrimonio no fue más que karma, hermanita-

La escuché reír dulcemente a mi lado, mientras miraba en la misma dirección. Yo alejé mí vista de inmediato, incapaz de seguirla viendo tan exquisita en su vestido esmeralda e ignorándome por completo.

-Cambiando de tema, debo decir que te luciste con la decoración, no dejaste ningún rincón bueno-

Dije a modo de broma, pero el orgullo en mi voz me traicionó por completo.

-En realidad el salón es precioso! Lástima que no estaba disponible el día de mañana- frunció los labios- Me hubiera gustado que la cena fuera una noche antes de la boda y no dos-

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, obviamente frustrada por el hecho de que las cosas no habían salido TAN perfectas como ella esperaba.

-Míralo de este modo: tendrás todo el día de mañana para descansar antes del gran día, y yo también- hice una mueca de dolor- No soporto mis pies desde el ensayo-

-¿Acaso los pisotones de Bella fueron muy fuertes? Según yo ya había mejorado sus técnicas de baile-

-Créeme, no sé como lo logró, pero ahora es una experta- sonreí dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra- Esos pisotones fueron por otras razones- mentí.

Recordé el ensayo de esa mañana y añoré repetirlo, aunque fuera simplemente para tenerla cerca. Para verla, olerla, sentirla…tenerla en mis brazos.

Alice soltó una carcajada divertida, mientras yo sonreía de medio lado, más por su risa que por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Pues no es menos de lo que te mereces, en verdad-

Busqué a Bella por el salón. La encontré en el otro extremo, con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla mientras se inclinaba un poco para escuchar lo que Mike Newton, sentado en una de las sillas, tenía que decirle. Soltó una carcajada divertida y me pregunté que podría haberle dicho para hacerla reír así. Hasta donde sabía, Bella lo evitaba siempre que podía, consciente de que el perdedor de Mike estaba enamorado de ella como un niño de los caramelos.

Tal vez fue por mi mirada insistente, o por el hecho de que tal vez ella también me buscaba a mí, pero su mirada chocolate se encontró con la mía, cruzándose solamente por unos segundos, y después se alejó de inmediato.

-Está muy cambiada…-

-Y sabes muy bien las razones- Alice sonrió a uno de los invitados que pasaban por ahí- Pero sí, ahora es mucho más segura y decidida-

La miré de nuevo, platicando y riendo con Mike Newton con- muchísima- confianza.

"Jacob es mi novio, Edward". La frase que había estado retumbando todo el día en mi cabeza se escuchó de nuevo. Simple y sencillamente no la entendía.

-Claro- solté sarcástico- Tan… segura de sí misma que coquetea con el pobre Mike teniendo novio-

-¿Novio?- preguntó y alzó una ceja extrañada- ¿Cuál novio?-

-Un tipo de París- escupí- Un tal…Jacob- dije lo último como si la mera mención del nombre me quemara la lengua.

¿Un novio del cual Alice no sabía absolutamente nada? Estaba seguro que sí a alguien le confiaba Bella detalles de su vida personal era a mi hermana, por algo eran mejores amigas. Algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

-¿Jacob? ¿Hablas de su mejor amigo?-

-¿Mejor amigo?-

¿Estábamos hablando de la misma persona?

En ese momento, una espectacularmente bella Rosalie- y tan oportuna como siempre- llegó caminando a toda velocidad, interrumpiendo la conversación de golpe.

-¡Tú! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?- chilló tomando a Alice por el codo- ¡Con el montón de invitados que están llegando!-

-Necesitaba aire!- replicó Alice cansada, como si ya hubiera dicho esa frase muchas veces- Además, estaba acompañando a Edward! Estamos en medio de algo!-

-¿Y crees que estando aquí con el ebrio de tu hermano los invitados van a recibirse como debe?-

-No, pero…-

-Pero nada! No voy a permitir que abandones al pobre de mi hermano ahí! Mira nada más como está!-

Pero Alice aún me miraba extrañada, procesando lo que le había dicho sobre el tal Jacob. Sabía que de haberme prestado un mínimo de atención, Rosalie también hubiera hecho la misma expresión. Pero ella solo se limitó a arrastrar a Alice por la barra, alejándola de mí.

-Ay está bien! Ya voy Rose, yo puedo sola!- se soltó del amarre, y me miró a punto de reír- Me voy, o más bien, me llevan!- y antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, giró su cabeza para gritarme- Bella no tiene novio, hermanito! No sé de donde sacaste esa idea tan extraña!-

-Alice!-

Demasiado tarde. Alice había desaparecido junto con Rosalie, dejándome a mí con un montón de dudas en mi cabeza y más confundido que antes.

¿A qué rayos estaba jugando Bella?

* * *

Terminé el sexto vaso de whisky, mirando entre la multitud a la mujer en satín verde que se movía por el salón, como un cazador que persigue a su presa.

A mi lado, Emmett se escondía de una alterada Rosalie, que corría de un lado a otro, sin perder su elegancia e impactante belleza a cada paso que daba.

-Esto debería ser clasificado como tortura- suspiró frustrado- No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar esto!-

-Dímelo a mí- puse el vaso sobre la barra.

-Ja! Es muy fácil para ti decirlo!- reprochó- No puede ser peor para ti, no tienes que lidiar con mi mujer y sus hormonas-

Reí con ganas, recordando la razón por la cual Rosalie ahora estaba más mandona y chillona que nunca.

-Te quejas de lo bien que estás, hermano, y lo sabes- lo vi sonreír- ¿Y mi pequeña Carol ya sabe que tendrá un nuevo hermanito?-

-Por supuesto, debiste verla cuando le dijimos- sonrió aún más- Sigue preguntando cuanto tiempo tardará la cigüeña en dejarlo en la puerta, se ha quedado dormida en la sala varias veces esperándola-

Reí con fuerza. Deseé como nunca ver a mi pequeña de ojos verdes y tirabuzones dorados, mi hermosa sobrinita de 3 años que me alegraba la vida solo con verla.

-Demonios!-

Después de escuchar la maldición de Emmett, miré en la misma dirección que él. Mi madre se acercaba rápidamente desde el otro lado del salón, su vaporoso vestido blanco perla volando con el movimiento, marcando su elegante y estilizada figura.

-Aquí viene, aquí viene!- dijo Emmett intentando esconder su gigantesco cuerpo detrás de una menuda mujer a la que le doblaba la estatura- Te juro que no puedo saludar a nadie más! A nadie!-

Suspiré derrotado, perfectamente consciente que mi madre tenía otro objetivo en la mira.

-Creo que no viene por ti-suspiré- Parece que ahora la tortura me toca a mí-

-Odio a papá y a mamá ¿Por qué rayos son tan populares? ¿Y por qué tienen que meternos en todas sus…tareas sociales?-

-Alice tiene toda la razón- reí con ganas- Eres tan…troglodita-

Antes de que Emmett pudiera mostrarme su dedo medio como prueba de su torpeza, mamá llegó hasta donde estaba, y con la gracia característica de ella, tomó mi vaso de las manos y lo dejó en la barra que había sido mi refugio en toda la velada.

-Has estado toda la noche aquí cielo ¿No crees que sería bueno que ayudaras a tu hermana y fueras a recibir a los invitados?-

Sonreí derrotado. Cuando mi madre me miraba y me hablaba con aquella dulzura era imposible decirle que no.

-Está bien mamá- besé su mejilla- Iré a ayudar a Alice con la adorable tía Zafrina-

Emmett hizo puchero de asco ante la mención del nombre, y yo fingí tener un ataque de escalofríos.

-No sean groseros, compórtense los dos! Y tu jovencito, ve con tu hermana, ahora!-

Y como si fuera un niño malcriado, se colocó detrás de mí para darme pequeños empujones, mientras reprendía a Emmett con la mirada. Y fui arrastrado sin remedio a la boca del lobo.

Llegué a regañadientes a la puerta del salón, en donde mi hermana, Jasper y papá recibían a los invitados que no paraban de llegar y platicaban con la siempre agitada tía Zafrina.

-Hola hijo, no te había visto en toda la noche ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Vaya, hasta que alguien nos digna con su presencia!- chilló Zafrina, y yo tuve que reprimir un gemido de desesperación.

-Si, hermanito, no sabes cuánto "hemos" estado preguntando por ti!-

Sentí el ligero codazo de Alice en mis costillas y la vi guiñarme el ojo. Seguramente ahora ella lo iba a pasar de lo lindo.

-Ven acá cielo!-

Sin darme tiempo a responder, Zafrina me tomó del rostro con ambas manos y me plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas tan fuerte que me quedaron adoloridas.

-Me da gusto verte tía-

-Ay cielo pero mírate nada más, todo un hombre!- me guiñó el ojo, reprimí un escalofrío- La última vez que te vi aún eras un chiquillo que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta!-

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir, y escuché como Alice y Jasper abrazados como dos tórtolos, reprimían una carcajada. Papá, intentando suavizar aquella incómoda situación para mí, tomó a Zafrina del brazo, instándola a sentarse en el lugar que la esperaba.

-Zafrina, seguramente querrás sentarte después de tan largo viaje, si quieres…-

-Tonterías Carlisle! Estoy perfectamente bien! Es más, ahora con tu hijo aquí menos ganas de sentarme!-

-De acuerdo- se rindió- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir con mi esposa a ayudarle con los invitados. Con permiso Zafrina, que gusto que estés aquí-

Tomó su mano y después de darle un pequeño beso, se alejó para buscar a mi madre, dejándonos a Alice, Jasper a mí con la artillería pesada.

-Y dime, querido- comenzó Zafrina antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar- ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida estos años?-

-Pues me gradué de la escuela de derecho en Harvard, y ahora vivo en Nueva York-

-¿Con qué abogado, eh?- me volvió a guiñar el ojo- Y dime ¿Te casaste con…esta niña…como se llamaba…-

-¿Tanya?-

-¿La pelirroja? Ay por Dios, no!- interrumpió escandalizada- No, claro que no querido. Me refería a la castaña…la niña tímida con la que siempre andabas para todos lados y que me parecía un verdadero encanto!-

La descripción pareció encajar a la perfección con la deliciosa mujer que se paseaba por las mesas junto con Rosalie, en su versión de años atrás.

-¿Bella?-

-Ella! Esa chiquilla era adorable! Y se les veía tan bien juntos. ¿No la habrás dejado escapar o sí?-

Fruncí el ceño, a mi lado, Jasper y Alice sonrieron aún más. Yo estaba completamente sorprendido. Me parecía imposible que después de tantos años Zafrina recordara a Bella tan bien. Estaba seguro que solo la había saludado en dos ocasiones, en alguna fiesta familiar a la cual había llevado a Bella como mi pareja de repuesto, después de alguna pelea con Tanya o en algún lapso de soltería.

Pero lo que me impresionaba más era la suposición que Zafrina estaba haciendo, con Bella y conmigo terminando juntos y casados. Si me lo hubiera dicho unos días antes, me habría parecido un completo disparate.

¿Por qué ahora no me parecía tan disparatado del todo?

-Lamento decepcionarte tía- volví a la conversación, y sonreí- Pero me casé con Tanya y me divorcié hace poco-

-¿Cómo? ¿Con Tanya Denalí? Vaya, eso sí es sorpresa! Casado con Tanya!- meneó la cabeza en desaprobación- Bueno, no puedo decir que lo del divorcio me sorprenda-

¿Cómo rayos habíamos llegado a esa parte de la conversación?

-Lo que no puedo creer es que no te hayas casado con Bella, esa niña se veía tan enamorada de ti!-

Aquella revelación me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Abrí mis ojos de par en par sin saber que decir, y sin entender como rayos era que Zafrina estaba diciendo aquello. Era cierto que la había conocido, y que en ese tiempo Bella y yo nos la pasábamos juntos de un lado para otro. Pero que me revelara algo que yo jamás había notado, y después de tantos años, me dejaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alice se adelantó y enganchó su brazo al de Zafrina.

-Tía ¿Has visto ya a Benjamín? Llegó hace un rato y seguro se muere por volver a verte!-

-Mi querido Ben! Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo! ¿En dónde está querida?-

-Por aquí tía, déjame acompañarte-

No dio una última mirada a Jasper y a mí, y dirigió a Zafrina a la mesa que la aguardaba.

A mi lado, escuché suspirar a Jasper.

-Amigo…debo decirte, esa mujer es increíble…y no en el buen sentido-

Pero yo seguía aún paralizado, procesando las palabras que Zafrina me había dicho.

-Vaya que lo es…-

-Será mejor que vayamos con tus padres, siguen llegando invitados de no sé donde-

Seguí a Jasper, más por mero instinto que por consentimiento, y llegamos hasta donde nuestros padres seguían recibiendo a viejos amigos, que habían sido invitados a la flamante boda de la más pequeña de los Cullen.

Por primera vez en la noche, pude quedar a menos de 10 metros de distancia de la mujer que robaba toda mi atención, mis pensamientos y mis deseos desde que la había vuelto a ver y durante los últimos días.

Y ella seguía ignorándome. Pretendiendo que yo no existía, y mucho menos que seguía atentamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Dios! En serio que con Zafrina se debe tener la paciencia de un santo!-

Alice se unió a nosotros, obligándome a apartar mi mirada de Bella al instante.

-Y para eso está nuestro querido tío Ben- le recordé con una sonrisa torcida.

-Me da pena el pobre, pero parece aceptar la tarea de buena gana, y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida-

-Por lo menos no tienes que aguantar los tremendos besos que nos planta cada que saluda, me duelen las mejillas-

Reí al ver a Jasper sobarse las mejillas con dolor, mientras Alice le daba un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz y le acariciaba la nuca.

Y el monstruito de la envidia me atacó. Recordé de manera fugaz los escasos momentos así que había tenido en mi matrimonio, y sentí un poco de nostalgia.

-Diablos, no puede ser…-

Salí de mis cavilaciones al escuchar a Alice susurrar aquello entre dientes. Miraba la puerta de entrada en donde papá y mamá seguían recibiendo a los invitados. Jasper siguió su mirada, y lo vi tensarse al detener su vista en la dirección donde Alice también miraba para después mirarme con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Curioso, volteé en la misma dirección para mirar y me quedé de una pieza. Deseé al instante no haberlo hecho.

Sentí la tensión acumularse en los músculos de mi espalda, y la nostalgia que en algún momento sentí por mi fracasado matrimonio se evaporó al instante al ver a mi ex esposa a menos de tres metros de mí, entrando al salón radiante y hermosa. Y con aquella actitud altanera y segura que la caracterizaba.

Tanya Denalí, en su brillante vestido entallado tan azul como sus ojos, dejando apreciar sus largas piernas, con sus rizos rojos cayendo como cascada por sus hombros y con su mirada calculadora inspeccionando el lugar, entró del brazo de su padre Eleazar, quien llevaba colgada del otro brazo a su esposa Carmen. Justo atrás de ellos estaban Kate e Irina, las hermanas rubias de Tanya que alguna vez habían sido mis cuñadas.

-¿Qué rayos hace esa aquí?-

Hice caso omiso de la pregunta rabiosa de Alice. Mi padre saludó efusivamente a Eleazar, y detrás de él, mi madre me lanzó una mirada preocupada. Emmett, a unos cuantos pasos, miraba boquiabierto a la familia Denalí, al igual que Rosalie.

Pude ver a Bella, quien había dejado de hablar con Angela para mirar la escena con la misma expresión que juré yo mismo tenía en aquellos instantes.

-Los Denalí son amigos de tus padres, tenían que invitarlos amor- escuché susurrar a Jasper.

-Pero mira que venir ella! Qué descaro!-

-Amor tranquilízate, te van a escuchar-

Sentí la mano de Alice en mi antebrazo, tal vez esperando mi reacción. Pero nunca llegó.

-Edward…-

Mi madre miró a Alice, instándola con un movimiento de cabeza a saludar a los recién llegados. Alice avanzó unos cuantos pasos y con una sonrisa falsa, ella y un nervioso Jasper se acercaron al grupo.

Y yo seguía ahí, con mis pies pegados al suelo.

Tenía un año de no ver a una mujer que había sido mi novia durante seis años, mi esposa durante tres y mi tormento durante casi la mitad de mi vida. La última vez que la había visto había sido para firmar los papeles de divorcio, y para decidir quién se quedaba con el departamento de Nueva York, la casa de verano de Miami y la custodia de Layla, nuestra pequeña dálmata y mi única compañía ahora.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

No necesité más tiempo para pensar, pues antes de asimilar el hecho de ver a mi ex esposa por primera vez en meses, Eleazar Denalí había terminado de saludar a Emmett y, junto con su hija, se acercaba para saludar al que alguna vez fuera su yerno.

Sentí como las miradas de los presentes en un radio de cuatro metros se posaban en nosotros.

-Cuanto tiempo, Edward-

El caluroso abrazo y las palmadas en la espalda me devolvieron a la realidad, no pude evitar devolver el abrazo. Después de todo, Eleazar siempre había sido ante todo, un gran amigo de mi padre y un ser humano excelente.

Al contrario de su hija.

-Que gusto verte, luces excelente-

Carmen, soltando su amarre del brazo de su marido me besó las mejillas dulcemente, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Hola querido ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien gracias, Carmen, estás radiante-

Sonreí sin saber que más decir, y me odié por no poder prolongar la charla y así, el incómodo momento que indudablemente se acercaba.

Y que eventualmente llegó.

-Hola Edward. Cuánto tiempo…-

Se acercó peligrosamente, con ese andar delicado que siempre la había caracterizado y que ahora utilizaba otra persona de manera muy similar, pero mucho menos provocativo.

-Ya lo creo Tanya-

El beso de cortesía se sintió helado en mi mejilla, y tuve que reprimir un escalofrío de…¿De qué? No tenía idea de que rayos pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos, mucho menos de lo que aquél reencuentro significaba para mí.

Lo que sí sabía era que aquello no entraría en mi lista de "los mejores momentos" de la noche.

O de mi vida.

-Te ves…muy bien-

-Lo mismo digo, estás muy guapa…-

Como si fuera lo único que estuvieran esperando escuchar tanto los Denalí, mi familia, así como los invitados cercanos a nosotros, las miradas se retiraron para volver a sus asuntos anteriores, y el cuchicheo, la risa y las charlas habituales volvieron a escucharse.

Una vez que Carmen y Eleazar se fueran a acomodar en sus asientos, saludé a Kate y a Irina, tan diferentes como hermosas, y siguieron a sus padres en dirección a sus mesas.

Tanya seguía ahí, mirándome de arriba abajo. Evaluándome.

Yo lo que quería era largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

-Y dime Edward, ¿Cómo has estado?-

Y ahí estaba la verdadera Tanya. El tono coqueto y sarcástico de siempre no tardó en aparecerse en su voz, trayéndome recuerdos del miserable matrimonio que habíamos tenido y los innumerables intentos que había hecho por rescatarlo. Y a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo la misma mujer fría y caprichosa de siempre.

-No son necesarias las cortesías, Tanya. Puedes simplemente alejarte de mí y meterte en tus asuntos-

-¿Disculpa?-

La miré abrir sus ojos sorprendida, y compartí su asombro ante lo que acababa de decir. Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos, bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiera creído que yo pudiera tratarla de aquél modo.

Me di cuenta con satisfacción que ahora podía hacerlo.

Y que ahora comprendía la actitud de Bella a la perfección, así como me preocupaba el hecho de que sintiera por mí lo mismo que yo sentía ahora por Tanya.

-Como dije, no es necesario que hablemos civilizadamente. A fin de cuentas, no lo hicimos estando casados, no veo porque debamos hacerlo ahora- me encogí de hombros, aburrido- Así que si me disculpas-

Y dejando a una Tanya boquiabierta, me alejé dirigiéndome hacía el balcón en el otro extremo del salón.

Necesitaba aire.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

No podía dejar de mirar la escenita. Era simplemente imposible.

Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis pies, y mis manos se sintieron heladas. A unos cuantos metros Tanya Denalí estaba frente a Edward, con aquella increíble belleza que en vez de haber disminuido parecía haber madurado con los años. Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Sin poder evitarlo me transporté al pasado, y aquella confianza adquirida en el paso de los años me había abandonado para dar paso a la niña tímida e insegura que esperaba que su mejor amigo se fijara en ella.

Esperé la reacción en él. Y antes que pudiera imaginar que pasaría, Edward había dado la media vuelta y dejando a Tanya con la palabra en la boca, se alejaba de ella en dirección a la terraza.

Eso sí que no lo veía venir, y por su expresión suponía que Tanya tampoco.

-¿Pero quién se cree esa viniendo aquí? ¿Quién rayos la invitó?-

No contesté. Rosalie bufó fastidiada, sin esperar respuesta. Ella sabía muy bien que no era el momento de hacerme preguntas, mucho menos de esperar respuestas.

-Debo admitir que el vestido es precioso, lástima de dueña- colocó sus manos en la cadera- Estoy segura que yo podría lucirlo muchísimo mejor-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no entornar los ojos ante aquél comentario tan "Rosalie".

_Rosalie y sus hormonas_. Pensé, mirando de reojo la incipiente pancita de tres meses que se asomaba por el largo vestido de seda con gasa rosa de mi amiga. El embarazo aumentaba sus cualidades- por no decir defectos- al doble.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Tanya lucía radiante, como siempre. A mi lado, Rosalie hizo un sonido de clara desesperación ante mi mudez.

Yo seguí mirando a Tanya, esperando su siguiente movida para salir del incómodo momento que Edward le había hecho pasar.

En el fondo de mi mente sonreí complacida, feliz de que Edward hubiera hecho aquello. Y aunque me costara, tenía que admitir las enormes ganas que me habían dado de salir tras él, como hubiera hecho si aún fuera mi mejor amigo que acababa de discutir con su novia.

Aun contrariada, Tanya miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba su familia y se sentó en su lugar. Sin duda seguía siendo la misma Tanya que yo había conocido.

-Vaya, por lo menos Edward ya le hizo pasar el primer ridículo de la noche. Porque no espero que sea el único-

Yo me limité a levantar mis hombros desinteresada.

-De acuerdo ¿Planeas hablar en algún momento? ¿Por lo menos hacer un comentario sobre la tipa que hizo miserable tu adolescencia?-

Volteé a ver a mi amiga sonriente y fingiendo aburrimiento ante el tema por fin hablé.

-La verdad es que no veo mucho que decir Rose- reí ligeramente y miré el inmenso reloj de péndulo cerca- Creo que no tardarán en servir la cena, y aquí hay una dama de honor que debe hacer el brindis-

-Bella..-

-Y por cierto, yo también estoy segura que te verías mucho mejor en ese vestido-

Dejándola satisfecha y con una sonrisa en los labios, me alejé de Rosalie y fui en busca de la novia. Necesitaba hablar con ella para soportar la tortura que estaba por venir.

Odiaba hablar en público. Odiaba tener que estar cerca de Edward. Odiaba que Tanya Denalí hubiera venido, a hacerme la vida imposible de nuevo.

* * *

Hablar con Alice antes de sentarnos para la cena fue imposible. Entre los invitados, las fotos y los organizadores, Alice estuvo ocupada hasta que estuvo sentada en su silla, radiante, feliz, pero preocupada porque todo saliera a la perfección.

La mesa en la que estábamos era la única rectangular del salón, con los novios en el centro y las damas y padrinos apostados a los lados. Esme había pedido que los padrinos estuvieran a un lado de Jasper y las damas de Alice, pero mi mejor amiga había tenido la magnífica idea de colocarnos en parejas.

Y sin más remedio que complacer a Alice, tuve que sentarme entre su próximo esposo y su hermano mayor.

-Me la vas a pagar- gesticulé mientras nos sentábamos.

Ella solo soltó una carcajada divertida.

A mi lado, Edward sonrió de medio lado, obviamente igual de divertido. Me sorprendía su actitud. Estaba tranquilo e igual de insoportable, como si no hubiera visto a su odiosa ex esposa media hora antes.

-Y..¿Tú novio no planea venir a la boda?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y volteé a mirarlo extrañada. Estuve a punto de contestar con un "¿De qué novio hablas?" pero cerré la boca antes de hacerlo al recordar la estúpida mentira que le había dicho ayer. Por un momento me había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Él…no. No vendrá- sonreí a alguien que pasaba- Tiene muchísimo trabajo-

Comencé a jugar distraída con la servilleta en mi regazo y recé porque no hiciera más preguntas. Era una pésima mentirosa, y él más que nadie lo sabía.

-Es una lástima- torció la boca- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo puede tener como para dejarte venir sola?-

¿Era mi impresión o Edward me estaba probando? Parecía como si hubiera descubierto algo…y conociendo a Edward sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta comprobarlo.

Aún así continué inmutable. Como había estado desde que lo había visto después de tantos años, a excepción de esa tarde en su coche en donde había permitido que me tocara hasta cansarse, y en donde había estado a punto de entregarme a él.

-Es presidente de una disquera- dije intentando mantener la compostura- Se la pasa viajando y vive con agenda llena, así que le dije que no era necesario que me acompañara-

Por lo menos eso si era cierto. El padre de Jake lo había dejado a cargo de todos los negocios familiares, y eso incluía que tomara el puesto de presidente de su disquera cuando éste muriera. Aún con todo se había ofrecido a acompañarme.

_¿Por qué rayos me negué?_ Pensé frustrada, intentando alejar mi mirada de esas pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas que Edward tenía debajo de los ojos y en la nariz.

-Vaya, eso es importante entonces- murmuró- Aún así me parece extraño que te hubiera dejado hacer el viaje sola, bastante arriesgado de su parte por cierto ¿No crees?-

El tono en que dijo aquello y la mirada que me lanzó me produjeron escalofríos, y de inmediato entendí el mensaje.

-Te dije que no tocaras ese tema, Edward- dije entre dientes, saludando con la cabeza a los que seguían pasando.

-Disculpa la necedad Bells, solo no puedo entender como la mujer que yo conocía pudo haber cambiado tanto- dijo tranquilo y sonrió sarcástico.

Aquello en verdad empezaba a molestarme. Algo en la manera en que me hablaba me indicaba que sabía algo.

-Pues lo hice y me importa un bledo si te molesta- lo miré por primera vez a los ojos- Y ya te dije que no me digas así-

-Una persona no puede cambiar tanto, por más años que pasen, por más cosas que viva y por más personas que la lastimen-

Su tono cambió al decir lo último. Supe por aquello que se refería a él.

-Pues yo lo hice, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar- y miré al frente de nuevo.

Como respuesta él se acercó a mí más de lo que mi espacio personal permitía, y acercó sus labios peligrosamente a mi oreja.

-¿Tanto Bella? ¿Cambiaste tanto que ni siquiera te importó que tuvieras novio y permitiste que te tocara?-

Su aliento chocó contra mi oído, mandando escalofríos a lo largo de toda mi columna. Sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban, y el solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado en su coche me excitó, y lo deseé como nunca. Las imágenes volvían nítidas a mi cabeza, desfilando como una película.

-Aléjate de mí- susurré con poca convicción, preocupada porque la gente pudiera notarlo- La gente voltea a vernos, Edward-

-De ti depende que piensen otra cosa, Bells-

Y lo que hizo superó mi capacidad de razonamiento. Sus dedos se aventuraron a rozar la parte de mi muslo izquierdo que quedaba al descubierto. Sin piedad alguna, comenzó a hacer surcos suaves y delirantes en mi pierna, y reprimí un suspiro al tiempo que me concentraba en no delatarme.

Edward tenía razón. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que simplemente se había acercado a mí para decirme algo por encima del ruido, sin imaginar que debajo del mantel su manos se aventuraba a acariciarme.

Pero no podía ceder, no de nuevo. La caricia duró una milésima de segundo, y de inmediato alejé mi pierna del alcance de su mano, cruzándola por debajo de la mesa.

-Basta Edward!- lo miré de nuevo y suspiré cansada- ¿Puedes ser más obsesivo acaso?- me burlé y sonreí con sorna- ¿Tan…desesperado estás que recurres a la única persona del salón que no te soporta para saciarte?-

Tensó su mandíbula, visiblemente molesto por mi ácido comentario y sonreí aún más al saber que de nuevo tenía el mando.

-Lamento decepcionarte entonces, pero no me interesa hacerlo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu "noviecito" se enojaría?- sonrió de medio lado- Para empezar ¿Te importaría que lo hiciera? Digo, la vez pasada no parecía importarte-

Y se la había cobrado de inmediato. Estuve a punto de lanzarle una palabrota, pero el sonido del cristal chocando con los cubiertos me interrumpió. Era el momento de hacer el brindis.

Edward fue el primero en hablar. Sonriendo altaneramente y murmurando un "Mejor que empiece yo, sabemos que no es lo tuyo" tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

El monstruito del orgullo me atacó. Ante mis ojos vi la oportunidad de demostrarle a Edward Cullen cuanto había cambiado, y cuanto se estaba equivocando sobre mí. Aún cuando me aterraba la idea, tenía que dar el mejor discurso de mi vida. Sin balbuceos, miradas al suelo y muletillas, cosas que, cuando estábamos en preparatoria, él siempre había intentado eliminar en mí.

Como siempre, Edward habló con la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba, con elegancia, con las pausas debidas y de manera convincente y concisa. No por nada era un excelente abogado.

Y después siguió el turno de la dama de honor. Me pasó el micrófono con una sonrisa divertida y se sentó en su sitio. Haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas y tomando aire, me levanté tranquilamente y tomé el micrófono.

Y miré a más de cien personas esperando curiosas a que hablara.

-Bueno…-suspiré- Sé que podría haber planeado un discurso y ensayarlo toda la noche, porque como la mayoría sabe, nunca fui buena con las palabras- escuché a más de la mitad reír por lo bajo- Pero como Edward cubrió básicamente todos los puntos por mí y no me queda más que repetirlos, supongo que no habrá problema que no lo haya hecho, así que gracias Edward, me salvaste el pellejo está noche-

Bajé la mirada, y lo encontré mirándome expectante, tal vez esperando a que en cualquier momento saliera corriendo de ahí. Escuché unas cuantas risas de los presentes y poco a poco sentí como la confianza volvía. Pero fue la mirada azul de Tanya Denalí, quién con sus ojos desorbitados me miraba como si no pudiera creer que fuera la misma, la que terminó por devolverme la seguridad que parecía haber perdido.

-Conozco a Alice de toda mi vida, y aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre Jasper, si puedo decir que parece que lo hiciera- los miré y Alice me sonrió- Eres mi mejor amiga, Allie, pero no puedo entender cómo es que yo estoy sentada aquí después de desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra y abandonarte tanto tiempo- soltó una pequeña carcajada- Pero me alegro que sea así- hice una pausa y la miré- Ser tu dama de honor es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí-

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, supuse que se encontraba sensible por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Además, me encanta ser testigo de una relación que es una de las pocas de verdad hoy en día- tomé mi copa y jugué un poco con ella- Por Dios, ustedes dos son una pareja salida de un cuento de hadas barato!- dije, un poco envidiosa- Así que no tengo ni que desearles suerte, porque ustedes ya tienen el "Felices para siempre" grabado en su matrimonio, que aunque suene aburrido es lo que todos buscamos- levanté mi copa- Por los novios!-

-Por los novios!-

Miré a mi mejor amiga, quién me regresaba la mirada entre emocionada y sorprendida. Tomé un largo sorbo, sorprendida también de no haber dicho estupideces ni de comportarme como una retardada social, me senté de nuevo y me dispuse a charlar con Jasper mientras servían la comida.

No miré a mi izquierda el resto de la cena.

* * *

El salón había quedado prácticamente vacío. Ya sin zapatos, con el cabello suelto y sentadas en una de las mesas, Alice, Rose, Ángela, Jessica, Leah y yo platicábamos de cualquier cosa, mientras la segunda botella de vino se terminaba.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila, Al- sonrió Ángela, y miró el salón casi vacío, salvo por los organizadores, Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle- La cena fue un éxito-

-Me alegro que lo haya sido, estaba asustada como nunca-

-Vamos Alice! Tu organizaste casi todas las reuniones y fiestas en Forks- Jessica tomó otro sorbo, su voz ya se empezaba a escuchar chillona- Era obvio que las tuyas serían estupendas-

-No hubo ningún problema de hecho- Alice sonrió- Bueno, salvo la idiota esa que se atrevió a venir-

Tanya Denalí. Había sido el tema de conversación casi la mitad del tiempo que llevábamos ahí, y yo solo me había limitado a quedarme callada, recordando cómo después de la cena Edward y Tanya habían vuelto a encontrarse, cuando Eleazar, Carlisle y él habían comenzado a charlar.

También recordé la mirada pérdida de Edward, obviamente confundido por el hecho de verla de nuevo.

Y dolió.

-Por lo que vi no quedó en muy buenos términos con Edward- aventuró Leah- No se dirigieron la palabra en toda la noche-

-¿Buenos términos? La tipa es una zorra, no me extraña que no hayan quedado en buenos términos- Rose se cruzó de brazos- Siempre fue tan insoportable-

-Creo que lo único que recuerdo de ella son sus "Edward! No me dejes sola!", "Edward, ¿Dónde rayos estás?", "Edward, terminamos!", "Edward, no te quiero pero sé mi novio porque eres el más genial de la escuela!"-

Parpadeando mucho y moviendo su cabello de manera exagerada, Jessica hizo lo que pareció un intento de imitación, y no pude evitar reírme con todas al recordar a Tanya en esa época. Hermosa, sí, pero soportada solamente por el "tarado" de su novio, como la mayoría de las niñas lo llamaban, celosas de que no se fijara en alguna de ellas.

Y más idiota era yo por pensar que él algún día podía dejarla y querer estar conmigo. La amiga que lo seguía a todos lados, la amiga que no encendía una sola célula de su cuerpo, la amiga que solo era eso, amiga.

-Bueno- comenzó Ángela, mirando el reloj- Creo que es hora de descansar, solo queda el día de mañana para la gran noche-

-Y otra de las increíbles fiestas de Alice Cullen se da por terminada-

-Hablando de fiestas- contribuí por primera vez- Me arrepiento de haberme perdido tu despedida de soltera, Al-

Supe que había sido un mes atrás, y yo no había podido hacer tiempo en mi apretado trabajo para ir.

-No te perdiste de mucho, Bells- dijo decepcionada- No hicimos nada "salvaje", cero alcohol, cero locuras-

Miró a las demás, y pude notar la misma expresión decepcionada en sus rostros.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- me reí divertida- Entonces ¿Cómo puedes llamarle a eso una despedida?-

-No podíamos esperar mucho si mamá la organizaba, y en realidad no me opuse a que lo hiciera, estaba ocupada con todo lo demás-

Y pronto la solución a mis problemas estaba frente a mí. Aún teníamos el día de mañana antes de la boda, y estaba segura que ninguna se opondría. Una noche para olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Una noche para librarme de Edward, de mi novio inexistente y de Tanya.

-Entonces, yo seré la organizadora de tu segunda despedida de soltera- sonreí de medio lado, y Alice me miró extrañada.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cuándo planeas que hagamos una Bells? La boda es…-

-Hasta dentro de dos días- sonreí de lado a lado y me levanté- Mañana tendrás una despedida de soltera Al, una de verdad-

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que recibí por parte de todas me declaró contratada.

* * *

Esperen pronta actualización! Y gracias por sus reviews!


	6. Despedida de Soltera

**Dama De Honor****"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo cap! Las cosas se calientan con esta despedida, veremos cómo resulta todo para Bella y Edward. Espero lo disfruten! Muchísimas gracias a todos los/las que se molestan en dejarme review, lo aprecio en exceso y me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia. _

_Saludos!_

**Capítulo 6°: Despedida de Soltera**

**~Bella's POV~**

El día siguiente a la cena no pensé en otra cosa más que en organizar la improvisada despedida de soltera de Alice.

Con ayuda de Jean y sin dejar que Alice interviniera busqué una larga suite en el primer piso, con amplios ventanales y vista a los jardines traseros, en donde se podía apreciar el cielo soleado y la hermosa vista de Los Ángeles a lo lejos.

Dejé que Rose interviniera solo para darme alguna opinión, pero básicamente yo me encargué de todo lo demás: mesas, decoración, aperitivos, música, karaoke, invitaciones rápidas y alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

-Creo que esto es demasiado, querida- dijo Jean escéptico mientras examinaba una botella de vino tinto.

-Es una despedida de soltera, Jean- reí divertida arrebatándole la botella- Se supone que se hacen locuras en una despedida, ergo, debe haber alcohol-

Miré la mesa de bebidas orgullosa de mi trabajo.

-A veces me asustas mi Bella, eres demasiado hermosa y salvaje para mi gusto, peligrosa combinación-

-¿Salvaje? Por favor, soy más simple que la tabla del dos, Jean-

-Eras, preciosa, tiempo pasado- su mirada se perdió mientras juntaba sus manos- Aún te recuerdo, tan tímida y adorable, siempre evitando que se fijaran en ti- volteó a verme- Pero mírate ahora! Tan salvaje y…algo extrema diría yo- miró las botellas de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Este era el problema de que Jean fuera el organizador de TODOS los eventos de los Cullen.

-Será divertido Jean, Alice lo necesita, tú lo necesitas-

"Yo lo necesito".

-¿Yo querida? Ni hablar! Aún me quedan tantas cosas que arreglar para el gran día de mañana!-

-Pero si has trabajado toda la semana! Y la cena de anoche fue estupenda. Te lo mereces! Te puedo hacer nuestro invitado no oficial ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Estás decidida eh?- me guiñó un ojo- Ay! Está bien! Si tanto insistes! Pero solo pasaré por una copita, a fin de cuentas recuerda que no soy miembro oficial del club querida!-

Solté una carcajada divertida. Y por un momento olvidé que había pelirrojas odiosas y altaneros de ojos verdes en el mundo.

* * *

Esa tarde busqué algo casual para vestirme, y cuando me miré en el espejo por última vez quedé satisfecha con la elección que había hecho: mini-falda de vuelo negra, blusa de seda halter en color morado y zapatos de aguja en color negro para completar el atuendo.

Me recogí el largo cabello en una coleta alta y despreocupada, y con una sonrisa a mi reflejo, di media vuelta y salí de mi habitación.

Cuidando no pasar por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los Cullen me dirigí al salón en donde seguramente Jean estaba esperándome histérico. Sonreí, feliz de hacer algo por Alice y para mantenerme alejada de Edward.

Pasando por el gigantesco lobby del hotel, salí al pasillo que rodeaba el inmenso jardín con piscina y disfruté de la brisa fresca del verano de Los Ángeles. Seguí caminando después de un rato, y al pasar por una zona escondida por arbustos escuché murmullos.

No me consideraba una persona curiosa, pero por alguna extraña razón me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba.

Y deseé nunca haberlo hecho.

En un pequeño jardín rodeado de arbustos, lejos de cualquier interrupción estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen con la que alguna vez fuera su esposa.

Con sus manos en la cintura, un vestido extremadamente corto de un solo hombro en color blanco y una expresión dolorida en su rostro, Tanya estaba parada a unos centímetros de Edward, quien, con los brazos cruzados y sacándole casi una cabeza de estatura la miraba…

¿Extrañado? ¿Atento? ¿Preocupado?

No tenía la más remota idea. Y tampoco me detuve a pensarlo.

No pude pensar en nada más después de ver como los labios de ella se acercaban a los de él sin remedio.

Di media vuelta, incapaz de ver algo más y me alejé de ahí tan rápido como los malditos tacones me dejaron.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

No tenía idea de cómo lo que se suponía había sido un encuentro casual con Tanya por los pasillos del hotel había terminado en esto.

Ahora la tenía frente a mí, mirándome expectante y cruzada de brazos. Y yo sentí cómo revivía mis fallidos años de matrimonio.

Había buscado a Bella por todas partes esa mañana, y en el camino me había topado con Tanya, quién aunque había querido hacerlo parecer un encuentro casual, era obvio que me estaba esperando.

Había intentado dar media vuelta y volver por el camino que había seguido, pero la pregunta clara y rápida que me formuló me dejó sin oportunidad de hacerlo. Y diez minutos después de discutir lo mismo, yo seguía aquí.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ahora ni siquiera vas a dirigirme la palabra?- la escuché preguntar de nuevo, y yo volví a la realidad.

-No veo porque tenga que dirigírtela, cariño, recuerda que tú misma dejaste muy en claro que no querías volver a saber de mí-

-Sé muy bien lo que dije, Edward, pero de eso ya ha pasado casi un año-

Se acercó a mí de manera suave y seductora, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y como muchas veces me había vuelto loco. Pero la imagen se transformó un poco, y recordé a la mujer de cabello chocolate que ahora me enloquecía.

-De todas formas quedó muy claro, Tanya- me alejé un poco, cruzado de brazos- ¿Tienes algún otro punto para discutir? Porque llevamos discutiendo lo mismo desde hace diez minutos-

La expresión de desconcierto que puso ante mi declaración me pareció de lo más sincera. Incluso yo mismo estaba sorprendido de cómo la estaba tratando. Incluso días antes de firmar el divorcio jamás había podido parecer indiferente, por más que había tratado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- Tú nunca fuiste así, no conmigo-

-Exacto, Tanya. Nunca fui así- sonreí de medio lado, y ladeé mi cabeza- Pero creo que después de casi nueve años de una relación inútil, las cortesías están de más-

-De acuerdo- suspiró y volvió a acercarse- No tienes por qué ser amable conmigo, pero por lo menos puedes escucharme-

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y colocó su mano suavemente sobre mi antebrazo. Yo reaccioné instintivamente, y alejé mi brazo del toque que amenazaba con convertirse en caricia.

No entendía esa nueva actitud en ella. Cuando nos habíamos divorciado no habíamos quedado en buenos términos, y ella había sido muy clara conmigo al decirme que no quería saber nada de mí. Qué nuestra relación estaba muy dañada, y que ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para arreglarlo. Sin embargo, aquí la tenía frente a mí un año después, buscándome para hablar sobre algo, a pesar de que ya todo estaba dicho entre nosotros.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Tanya? ¿A qué has venido?-

Me miró extrañada y colocó sus manos en la cadera.

-Tus padres me invitaron a la boda, Edward-

-Eso ya lo sé- suspiré frustrado- ¿Pero por qué viniste? Tú nunca te llevaste bien con Alice- le recordé, ella no se inmutó- Y creo que después de nuestro divorcio mucho menos-

-Vine por tus padres, ya te lo dije-

-No, Carmen y Eleazar vinieron por mis padres, tu no tenías motivo-

-¿Es qué acaso no es obvio?- preguntó desesperada- ¿Tengo que decírtelo?-

El tono de su voz cambió en la última pregunta, y su expresión, que en algún momento había sido altanera, se había vuelto torturada. Se acercó a mí. Su mirada se volvió anhelante y de pronto la tuve a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, Edward- susurró quedamente- Quiero intentar remediar las estupideces que te hice y que te dije-

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de pellizcarme. Todo lo que había deseado durante ocho años de mi vida de pronto se materializaba frente a mí, como la oportunidad de recuperar un matrimonio que se había terminado por decisión de Tanya. Y de alguna manera, ahora que me lo decía, no sentía ninguna emoción.

No sentía absolutamente nada.

Y creía saber porqué.

A pesar de que no lo creía posible, Tanya se acercó aún más a mí, y sin saber cómo, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso.

Un beso al cual no reaccioné. Recordé a la mujer de cabello chocolate que no dejaba mis pensamientos desde que la había vuelto a ver y la increíble sensación de sus labios de seda moviéndose sobre los míos, sobre mí cuello, sobre mí pecho. Recordé sus exquisitas manos, dejando círculos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras mis manos no dejaban ningún rincón de su piel por descubrir.

Y el beso que Tanya me estaba dando, aquél con el que había soñado tantas noches, me pareció simple a comparación de los que había compartido con Bella esa tarde en mi auto.

Me alejé, incapaz de corresponder a la caricia.

-Lo intentas ya muy tarde, Tanya- la tomé por los hombros, impidiendo que volviera acercarse- Lo siento-

Di media vuelta, y sin mirar a la mujer que había sido mi tormento durante tantos años, me alejé de ella lo más rápido que pude.

La estúpida boda de Alice me estaba costando caro.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Caminé a toda prisa como un autómata, incapaz de pensar claramente, con mis sentidos nublados y mi razón cegada. No tenía idea de que había pasado, pero era muy consciente de haber visto a Tanya y a Edward a punto de besarse frente a mí. Otra vez. Como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

Llegué al salón y una vez dentro cerré de un portazo. Inspiré hondo y al abrir los ojos me topé con la cara asustada de Jean y Rosalie mirándome como si estuviera desquiciada.

-¿Muy…bien? ¿A qué debemos el despliegue de adrenalina querida?-

Intenté sonreír, y solo pude hacer una mueca torcida.

-Ah…- meneé la cabeza un poco- Es solo que…-recordé lo que acababa de ver-De pronto me dieron ganas de vomitar, Jean, es todo-

Sin entender a que rayos me refería, se encogió de hombros y siguió ordenando las flores que acababa de colocar en la mesa central. Rosalie se acercó a mí preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Estás más pálida que un fantasma-

-Estoy bien Rose, no te preocupes- mentí.

Porque esa respuesta no era más que una vil mentira.

Una vez que Rosalie estuvo satisfecha y volviera con Jean a acomodar lo que hacía falta me dirigí discretamente al baño, cerré con llave, me recargué en la puerta y suspiré hondo.

Sentía como un carrusel de emociones se paseaba dentro de mí, y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía en ese momento. Tenía las manos entumecidas y una opresión en el pecho, impidiéndome respirar.

Aquellas sensaciones me transportaron de inmediato a aquella noche en una fiesta, en donde había visto la misma escena pero con un Edward y una Tanya más pequeños, y yo siendo la idiota enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Y entonces me di cuenta que el dolor que sentía entonces y el de ahora, era el mismo.

Sentí rabia por permitir que Edward entrara de nuevo en mi vida, al darme cuenta que sentía exactamente lo mismo que ocho años atrás, al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Me miré al espejo y me di cuenta que había una diferencia abismal. Yo había cambiado.

-Vete al demonio, Edward-

Y sonriendo al reflejo del espejo salí del baño lista para sorprender a Alice, para olvidarme de lo que acababa de ver y para divertirme.

Miré la mesa con las bebidas.

"_Gracias a Dios por darnos el alcohol"._ Pensé con una sonrisa torcida, y me dispuse a ayudar a Rose y Jean.

A pesar de que las invitaciones fueron dadas con muy poca anticipación el salón se llenó casi de inmediato: estaban ahí Rosalie, Jessica, Ángela, Lauren, Leah, Senna y Zafrina, Jane y Heidi que habían llegado apenas ayer, Victoria a quien tenía años de no ver y que era de la generación de Rose, Maggie, Charlotte, Kate, Irina, Jean, una un poco desconcertada Esme y unas cuantas amigas más de Alice que había conocido en Los Ángeles.

La única que faltaba era la novia.

Salí a buscar a mi mejor amiga, y la encontré cerca de la piscina abrazada a un muy cariñoso Jasper, quien besaba su cabeza, su nariz, y su cuello mientras le susurraba cosas al oído. Alice reía a carcajadas y yo tuve que detenerme a unos cuantos metros para admirarlos.

-A ti te estaba buscando- dije una vez que me hubiera acercado y enganché mi brazo al suyo- ¿Te molestaría que te la robara esta noche, Jazz? Alice tiene una despedida de soltera pendiente-

-Toda tuya Bella, después de todo será toda mía a partir de mañana- sonrió, y le plantó un beso a Alice en la frente- Por cierto…no habrá nada de- frunció el ceño y vaciló- strippers y esas cosas ¿Verdad?-

Solté una carcajada, y Alice se unió a mí.

-Lo siento Jazz- miré de soslayo a Alice, ella me miró de regreso- Pero no puedo decirte nada de lo que pasará ahí dentro…es política de la empresa-

Sentí el codazo de Alice al instante, y tuve que reprimir una carcajada al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Jasper.

-Es información confidencial amor- Alice se acercó a él- Nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo? Te espero frente al altar, ya sabes, lo de siempre-

Y dándole un corto beso en los labios, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a mí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Ahí estaré amor, pero…Bella- me miró preocupado- ¿No los habrá o sí?-

-Como te dije Jazz, políticas de la empresa-

Encogiéndome de hombros, di media vuelta y enganché mi brazo al de Alice de nuevo, y dejando a un Jasper fuera de lugar nos dirigimos al salón.

* * *

-No puedo creer que organizaras esto, Bells!-

Gritó Alice sobre los horribles chillidos de Jessica al micrófono, y yo sonreí mientras nos servía otro vaso de tequila. No recordaba la cuenta, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

A fin de cuentas ese era el sentido de todo el evento. Y estaba resultando todo un éxito.

Tres horas antes, cuando Alice había entrado al salón me sentí orgullosa del esfuerzo. Estaba feliz, y se propuso a aprovechar al máximo su último día como soltera.

Y una hora después fue cuando empecé a tomar sin importarme la resaca del día siguiente.

Tanya había entrado al salón airosa, obviamente convencida de que, para bien o para mal, todos la habían volteado a ver apenas había puesto un pie en el salón. De cualquier forma yo había tenido la culpa, pues invitando a Kate e Irina, el no haberla invitado sería una clara señal de que los rencores de cuando éramos adolescentes seguían latentes.

-El punto es que te despidas de tu soltería como debes, y no hagas que tu dama de honor se sienta una completa inútil-

Brindamos de nuevo y tragamos el líquido rápidamente. El dolor en mi garganta cuando lo pasaba había desaparecido, pero aún era consciente de la presencia de Tanya en el salón. Necesitaba lo necesario para olvidarme de ella.

De ella y sus labios pegados a los de Edward. Los deliciosos labios de Edward.

La canción estridente proveniente del karaoke terminó y los chillidos de Jessica cesaron. A un lado de ella, Ángela, Rose, Jane y Jean se peleaban por el turno para la siguiente canción.

Solté una carcajada junto con Alice al verlos. Dándose por vencida al ver que no podría cantar, Rose dejó de pelear por el micrófono y se acercó a nosotras.

-Esto es muy injusto, la única diversión que puedo tener y no me dejan- colocó ambas manos en su vientre y bufó fastidiada- Ni porque estoy embarazada!-

-Es una pena, Rose, con lo que me encanta oírte cantar-

Asentí, apoyando la afirmación de Alice y serví otro vaso de tequila. Lo bebí como si se tratara de jugo de uva.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuántos vasos faltan para sacarte a rastras de aquí?- preguntó Rosalie curiosa, Alice sonrió.

-Envidiosa- murmuré con una sonrisa torcida, Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco- Y exagerada además-

-En realidad- continuó mirando a la mesa en donde una pelirroja con vestido blanco estaba sentada- A la que me gustaría sacar a rastras de aquí es a otra…-

Fue el turno de Alice de poner sus ojos en blanco. Yo meneé la cabeza, la rivalidad entre Rosalie y Tanya no había disminuido para nada.

-Tuve que invitarla, Rose- dije mirando en la misma dirección- Invité a sus hermanas-

-Y la verdad es que no entiendo porque, tu eres la que más razones tienes para odiarla, Bella-

-Pensándolo bien- comenzó Alice- A mi tampoco se me hace mala idea eso de sacarla a rastras-

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir que estaba de acuerdo con ellas. La imagen de Edward y Tanya a punto de besarse volvía a mí como un recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi cabeza, y las ganas de tomarme la botella de tequila de un golpe se apoderaron de mí de inmediato.

-Ten cuidado Alice, podrías estar sacando a la que tal vez próximamente sea tu cuñada de nuevo- escupí sin pensar en lo que decía, y tanto Alice y Rosalie voltearon a verme boquiabiertas.

Maldito alcohol. Pensé, al parecer estaba haciendo sus efectos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Alice, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir.

-Nada, nada, olvida que hablé Allie- me levanté de mi silla de golpe y sonreí- Iré al tocador, enseguida regreso-

Y dejándolas con la boca abierta me dirigí al tocador, el lugar que por el momento era mi única salvación.

Cinco minutos después y segura de que cuando volviera el tema de Tanya no volvería a tocarse, abrí la puerta para regresar a donde ahora la mayoría se encontraban brindando por Alice. Y quedé frente a frente con la que alguna vez fuera esposa de Edward Cullen, y dueña del único hombre que había amado de verdad en mi vida.

Verla de cerca fue más impactante que verla de lejos. Su belleza, su altura, su porte y su elegancia, todo eso se había intensificado, y por un momento olvidé que traía ropa igual o más sofisticada que la de ella, y que tenía la misma altura y el mismo porte que había adquirido con los años.

-Que sorpresa Bella, por fin te encuentro sola-

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, y agradecí seguir en mis cinco sentidos todavía. Sorpresa era la que ella me había dado a mí, porque era obvio que aquello no era un encuentro casual.

-Hola Tanya, cuánto tiempo- me aclaré la voz- ¿Cómo has estado?-

No obtuve respuesta. A cambio obtuve una mirada curiosa. Tanya me examinaba de arriba abajo, observando atenta desde mi vestimenta hasta la expresión en mi rostro, como queriendo encontrar a la niña insegura que ella conocía.

Gracias al cielo que de esa niña ya no quedaba nada.

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó volviendo a mirarme a los ojos- Creo que no tengo porqué preguntarte lo mismo, salta a simple vista-

El tono despectivo con el que me dijo aquello no me pasó desapercibido, y sonreí al recordar nuestros años de preparatoria. A pesar de que nunca supuse una amenaza para ella, Tanya odiaba que Edward fuera mi mejor amigo. No soportaba que a pesar de estar con ella, Edward siguiera llamándome los domingos en la tarde para salir a pasear. No soportaba verme en fiestas de la familia, y mucho menos soportaba que estuviera cerca de él…

Porqué Tanya siempre había sabido lo enamorada que estaba de Edward.

Y se encargó en dejarme muy claro que jamás tendría una oportunidad con él.

-Gracias, supongo-

-Y ya que estuviste alejada de todos durante tantos años, dime- ladeó la cabeza- ¿Supiste que Edward y yo nos casamos?-

Sonreí de medio lado, cruzándome de brazos. Directo y sin miramientos. La situación entre ella y yo seguía siendo la misma entonces: hostil.

Solo que en esta ocasión ya no había una mujer dispuesta a soportar sus estupideces.

-Y también supe que se divorciaron- ladeé la cabeza, imitando su expresión burlona- Lástima- sonreí aún más, me miró sorprendida- Si me disculpas Tanya, iré a embriagarme-

Dejándola boquiabierta y con la palabra en la boca, pasé por su lado directo a la mesa de bebidas. Dispuesta a beber lo que quedaba de tequila directo de la botella.

Al diablo con Tanya Denalí y su insoportable ex esposo.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

El humo penetró en mis pulmones y los llenó por completo, una y otra vez mientras daba suaves y largas bocanadas al segundo cigarro que prendía en quince minutos.

A pesar de la insistencia de mis hermanos, mis padres, mi ex esposa y mi mejor amiga jamás había podido deshacerme del maldito vicio que me atacaba cuando estaba en situaciones como ésta.

Tanya queriendo remediar algo conmigo, aunque aún no sabía muy bien que. Bella sin dirigirme la palabra, Bella inventando novios para alejarme, Bella ocupando todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Recordé la plática que tuve con Alice después de que terminara la cena de ensayo. Ella misma me había buscado, y yo había exprimido hasta la última gota de información de ella sobre su querida dama de honor. Me juraba que Jacob era su mejor amigo. Habían sido novios alguna vez, pero llevaban tiempo de haber terminado y seguían en buenos términos.

"_Excelentes términos para mi gusto"_ pensé dando otra bocanada al cigarro mientras admiraba la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Había estado el resto de la tarde buscando un lugar en donde pensar sin distracciones, y los jardines traseros del hotel me daban la privacidad que necesitaba.

A lo lejos se escuchaban solamente unas cuantas carcajadas femeninas, había descubierto después de un rato que provenían de uno de los salones del área. "_Alguna borrachera de estudiantes"_, había pensado sin dejar que me molestara. Después de un rato ya me había acostumbrado a ellas.

Levanté mi cabeza, admirando la hermosa noche estrellada sin poder alejar de mi mente la escena de unos días atrás en mi auto, mezclada con la bizarra discusión que había tenido con mi ex esposa esta mañana.

-Demonios-

Y Bella inventando lo del maldito Jacob con la mera intención de que la dejara en paz. ¿Tanto le desagradaba tenerme cerca? ¿Tanto rencor me había ganado todos estos años?

Lo pensé unos minutos y llegué a la conclusión de que no era menos de lo que merecía.

De cualquier forma todo había cambiado, y el destino parecía estarme cobrando con creces lo que le había hecho.

Me levanté del suelo y tiré la colilla del cigarro que acababa de terminarme. Coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y seguí mirando la inmensa ciudad de Los Ángeles a lo lejos.

-Vaya vaya, mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí-

Giré de inmediato al reconocer la voz, algo distorsionada y más lenta que de costumbre. Bella estaba frente a mí, con su cabello suelto y revuelto, la cabeza algo ladeada, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y una mirada acuosa en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Y una botella de tequila a punto de terminar en la mano.

-Mira Alice! Encontré a tu hermano!- volteó a gritar detrás de ella, señalándome con la mano que le quedaba disponible.

Y detrás de ella, el salón que pensé era de una borrachera de estudiantes era en realidad la despedida de soltera de mi hermana. Habían corrido un poco las cortinas de la gigantesca ventana corrediza de vidrio, y justo en la salida se encontraba Alice, muerta de risa ante la aparentemente graciosa escena.

Bella volteó a verme de nuevo y con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios comenzó a caminar hacia mí de manera lenta, intentando no trastabillar.

-Encontré al bombón de tu hermano, Alice-

Y sin más se pegó a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reír, mientras la tomaba por la cintura para evitar que tropezara.

Bella estaba borracha como una cuba.

Miré por encima de su cabeza a mi hermana buscando ayuda. Alice, quién a diferencia de Bella seguía sobria murmuró un "Te la encargo" y riendo divertida entró al salón, cerró la puerta corrediza y corrió las cortinas antes de que las demás se acercaran a ver qué pasaba.

Dejándome a cargo de una semi-consciente Bella.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada soñadora de Bella- Ya es muy tarde para que andes por aquí solito, Edward-

Dijo aquello con un dejo de burla.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti, Bells- murmuré sonriente.

-Que no me digas Bells- entrecerró los ojos- Perdiste el privilegio con tus tonterías-

Intenté no estallar en carcajadas mientras la acercaba más a mí. De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba tan borracha como creía.

Suspiró, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Edward, Edward- canturreó, levantando su mirada mientras la posaba en mis labios- ¿Cómo es que eres tan irresistible?- frunció el ceño- Te comería a besos, en serio que sí-

Se acercó más a mí mientras se mordía el labio inferior traviesa y yo tragué en seco mirándola sorprendido. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

Sentía cada célula de mi cuerpo encenderse ante su calor, ante el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, de sus senos pegados a mi torso, de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y de su cadera contra la mía chocando de manera deliciosa mientras me susurraba aquellas cosas que jamás me diría estando sobria. Y creí que podría perder la razón en ese instante.

Y como si hubiera comprendido todo lo que estaba causando en mí, se alejó de golpe mientras me dedicaba una mirada juguetona.

-Lástima que tenga novio- volvió a canturrear mientras pasaba por mi lado y caminaba hacia el árbol más cercano, tomando un trago directo de la botella.

Cerré los ojos frustrado, y solté el suspiro más largo que había soltado en mucho tiempo mientras la miraba caminar lentamente. No tenía idea de lo que inconscientemente estaba causando en mí.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado, ven!-

Cuidando de que no perdiera el paso y cayera sin remedio, la alcancé lo justo para tomarla por la cintura y evitar que lo hiciera. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar caímos al suelo en un intento fallido de Bella por sentarse.

Debajo de mí Bella estalló en carcajadas, y no pude evitar contagiarme por ella y comencé a reír también. Aquello era tan extraño.

Bella ebria a mi cuidado, diciendo que era irresistible y que me comería a besos y ahora debajo de mí, riendo a carcajadas. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-Creo- murmuró sonriente e hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara- Creo que esas margaritas me afectaron un poco-

Sonrió como niña pequeña y estalló en una carcajada, y no pude evitar sonreír junto con ella. La Bella que ahora tenía entre mis brazos era todo lo contrario a la mujer fría, distante y confiada que había conocido hace diez días y que me pedía que me alejara de ella.

Y a pesar de saber que estaba mal hacerlo, me encantaba.

-Creo que te recuperarás- sonreí de medio lado- Además estoy aquí para cuidarte-

Casi al instante, la risa de Bella desapareció y me miró profundamente con sus ojos acuosos. Paseó su mirada suave por mi rostro y entreabrió sus labios un poco, mientras su mano se aventuraba a tocar mi mejilla.

Y yo sentí que podría derretirme en ese instante.

-¿Cómo es que puedes ser así? ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan…- se debatió por decirlo- tan casi perfecto?- frunció el ceño, tal vez esperando que un poco de cordura regresara a ella.

Tragué saliva, y sin poder evitarlo la aferré más a mí, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo que había quedado debajo de su cuerpo. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo al pegarse con el mío, sus extremidades entrelazadas con las mías de manera casi perfecta, sus manos recorriendo mi rostro y mis hombros.

Y aquello me pareció tan…correcto.

-Si…- volvió a hablar y yo intenté concentrarme en lo que me decía para no besarla- Si yo te hubiera tenido, jamás te habría dejado ir-

Aquella revelación me dejó helado.

No contesté, temiendo decir algo que podría acabar con aquel momento. Aquel despliegue de sinceridad por parte de Bella era mucho más de lo que me hubiera imaginado, y a pesar de que estaba ebria, darme cuenta de que tal vez eso era lo que pensaba me hizo sentir aún más miserable que antes.

Pero el momento terminó tan rápido como había empezado y Bella pareció reaccionar de golpe. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y enderezándose un poco sobre la húmeda hierba separó nuestros cuerpos. Me miró con ojos desorbitados y tragó en seco.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Tengo que…-titubeó, mirando hacia el salón- Tengo que irme…-

Colocó una mano en mi pecho y me empujó suavemente. Sin tener idea de que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella en ese momento, la miré levantarse torpemente pero de manera rápida, intentando alejarse de mí lo más rápido que su estado le permitiera.

Suspiré frustrado mientras me levantaba y caminaba detrás de ella, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

Sin poder caminar dos pasos más, Bella tropezó de nuevo debido a lo inestable del jardín y de sus zapatos. La tomé de la cintura una vez más, y sin darle oportunidad de escapar la apresé contra mí, y una vez más la tuve entre mis brazos.

-Con cuidado, Bells- murmuré cuando la tuve frente a mí, incapaz de moverse.

No me miró. Se limitó a mirar sus pies mientras se mordía el labio, intentando tal vez controlar el torbellino de emociones que siempre la asaltaban.

-Claro, con cuidado, después de todo solo soy la torpe Bella, ¿No?- subió la mirada y sonrió irónica.

Y supe que a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos, aquella pregunta era real.

La miré enternecido al darme cuenta que debajo de esa mujer que parecía tan distinta, seguía existiendo la Bella tímida e insegura que yo había conocido. Aquella que había sido mi mejor amiga, aquella que no esperaba nunca nada a cambio, aquella que me había amado alguna vez.

Y a la que había perdido por ciego y estúpido.

-No- murmuré contra su rostro, acaricié su mejilla- Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido- sonreí, besé su frente- Eres tan diferente y a la vez la misma- besé su mejilla y mis manos acunaron su rostro- Eres mi Bella. Mi tonta y orgullosa Bella-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besé. Mis labios se unieron a los suyos con firmeza, esperando que me rechazara en cualquier momento. Pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Sus labios respondieron a la caricia de inmediato, dulces y suaves, pero firmes de igual manera. Reprimiendo un gemido, llevó sus manos a mi pecho mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso, incitándome a probar más…

Y probé.

Hice mío cada rincón de su boca, mis labios explorando aquella dulce boca que ya conocía y que esperaban saciarse de ella. Sin poder resistir, lamí su labio inferior con descaro, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido entrecortado. Mordí, lamí, acaricié hasta al cansancio, y ella hizo lo suyo de igual forma.

Intentó separarse algunas veces, pero siempre volvía al beso con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes.

Su respiración se tornó agitada, incluso violenta en algunas ocasiones, mientras yo seguía mi recorrido por su boca, insaciable. Acarició mi pecho de manera desesperada, arrugando el cuello de mi camisa en ocasiones, buscando acercarme aún más a ella.

Mis brazos se afianzaron en su cintura, y mis manos acariciaron las suaves curvas de su cadera, de sus costados, subían hasta su torso y se deslizaban por su dulce columna hasta posarse al final de la curva de su espalda, donde reposaron mientras la aferraba más a mí. Me restregué sin piedad contra ella, sus senos rozaban ligeramente mi torso, subiendo y bajando conforme su respiración se agitaba, su cadera chocaba contra la mía, en donde cada vez se hacía más evidente mi deseo por ella.

Que Dios me ayudara. Podría desnudarla y hacerla mía ahí mismo, sin importar el lugar en el que estábamos.

Y gracias a Dios ella entró en razón.

-Edward…-murmuró finalmente, respirando agitada- No puedo…no podemos-

Intenté besarla de nuevo, pero colocó una mano entre nosotros, intentando alejarme.

-Edward…Tengo…- la besé, ella me alejó- Tengo novio…-

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de tomarla por los brazos y zarandearla. No podía creer como a pesar de estar borracha ella seguía sosteniendo aquella patética mentira.

Y yo no podía creer como yo podía ser tan poco hombre y aprovecharme de su estado para besarla de aquél modo.

-Tú no tienes novio, Bells- murmuré contra sus labios- Sé que todo es una mentira, Jacob no es tu novio-

Asustada, me empujó ligeramente para separarnos por completo. Me miró con ojos desorbitados, comenzando a caminar hacía atrás para alejarse.

-¿Cómo…-

-Alice me dijo que Jacob es solo tu amigo…- la miré fijamente mientras la miraba alejarse.

-Yo, tengo que…- miró en todas direcciones, buscando no trastabillar- Tengo que irme…-

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta corrediza del salón, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro confundida.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando la cortina tras sí. Y dejándome a mí con un montón de dudas en la cabeza. No podía entender cómo es que Bella actuaba como sí no le importara lo que pasara o dejara de pasar conmigo, pero inventaba novios que no existían y respondía a mis caricias tan pronto como la tocaba.

Suspiré, aquél había sido un largo día.

-Lástima que mañana no te vas a acordar de nada…- murmuré, mirándola entrar- Buenas noches, Bells-

Y mandando un beso al aire, di media vuelta y regresé de camino a mí habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Y aquí terminamos por hoy! Bella y su despliegue de sinceridad que tal vez le cueste caro. ¿Review?

Cuidense, chao!


	7. La Boda

"**Dama De Honor"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Después de cuatro meses, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Entre tantas tareas, trabajos, exámenes, un nuevo semestre y otras historias que llegaron a mi cabeza, no me di el tiempo ni la inspiración suficiente para continuarla. Pero quiero aclarar que esta historia está completamente armada desde el principio hasta el fin, y vamos cerca de la mitad y a un capítulo de la noche de bodas de Jasper y Alice…¿O será que la dama de honor le robará la noche? _

_No tengo más que agregar más que espero que disfruten el capítulo de la tan anunciada boda, y que se preparen para el siguiente capítulo que está casi terminado y donde Edward y Bella por fin pondrán de lado sus peleas para tomar otro rumbo mucho más interesante. (¿Lemmon? Lemmon!). _

_Sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar el capítulo y espero compense la larga ausencia. _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 7°: La Boda**

**~Bella's POV~**

-Auch! No jales tanto Rosalie!-

Enredando unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello con la tenaza mientras terminaba de acomodar los ya listos, Rosalie me miró recelosa por el espejo que teníamos enfrente.

Mientras yo sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar.

Intentando no poner atención al dolor de cabeza, claro producto de la resaca de la noche anterior, mordí mi pulgar intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

Había habido alcohol, unas cuantas canciones mal entonadas en un karaoke y un montón de risas descontroladas y pasos torpes mientras bailábamos y brindábamos por la futura novia.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, y algo se encendió en mi cerebro de inmediato.

Edward.

Había estado ahí. Su rostro, algo borroso en mi memoria, estaba ahí. Podía recordar su mirada esmeralda recorriéndome entera, su cabello broncíneo brillando bajo la escasa luz. Y después de eso, no recordaba nada más.

Entré en pánico.

-Deja de moverte Bella! Ya casi termino!-

Pánico que tuve que dejar para que me atormentara más tarde.

Vestidas en un tono morado un poco más claro que el mío, Rosalie, Jessica, Leah y Angela se movían por la habitación de Alice como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminarse.

Frustrada por no encontrar su zapato, Jessica revolvía el montón de ropas esparcidas por el suelo, Angela intentaba colocarse sus pestañas postizas sin mucho éxito y Leah se miraba en el espejo y terminaba de acomodar su vestido.

Y yo terminaba por abrocharme el brazalete plateado con amatistas incrustadas que Jacob me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, mientras esperaba que Rosalie terminara de peinarme.

El día, el bendito día en el que todo ese tormento terminaría, por fin había llegado. La boda de Alice y Jasper se llevaría a cabo esa tarde, y yo podría volver a París recordando con nostalgia el reencuentro.

E intentando olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward Cullen.

Jean y Esme caminaban alrededor de Alice, intercambiando comentarios y dando instrucciones rápidas a los estilistas que se encargaban de transformar a mi mejor amiga.

Y Alice, enfundada en su hermoso vestido de novia, miraba con emoción su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación.

Yo sonreí al mirarla, obteniendo a cambio un doloroso estirón de cabello por parte de Rosalie.

-Auch!-

-No seas tan niña Bella! Y hazme el favor de mirar al frente!-

Sin más remedio que obedecerla, miré al frente con una mueca mientras jugaba con mi brazalete y escuchaba la risa de mi mejor amiga detrás de mí.

-Listo! Bellísima!-

Exclamó uno de los estilistas de Alice, e incapaz de seguir sentada volteé para observar como Jean terminaba de acomodar la tiara con el velo sobre el elegante y a la vez rebelde peinado de Alice.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-Allie!- exclamó Angela- Estás bellísima!

Dejando la preocupación de los zapatos, el cabello, o las pestañas postizas corrimos al centro de la habitación hasta quedar paradas frente al espejo. Mirándonos a través del reflejo, mi mejor amiga soltó una risa nerviosa y el aire contenido.

-¿En serio les gusta?-

-¿Estás de broma?- exclamó Jessica- Estás buenísima!-

Contuve la risa al mirar a Jean abrir sus ojos de par en par, claramente ofendido ante el término, y pude ver a Alice hacer lo mismo mientras me miraba a través del espejo.

-Estás preciosa, hija- Esme plantó un suave beso sobre su mejilla- No lo dudes ni por un instante-

Madre e hija se miraron al espejo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Alice aceptó el ramo de flores que le entregaron. Se miró un instante a través del espejo, y exhalando con fuerza dio media vuelta para mirarnos.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo chicas-

Minutos más tarde salíamos de la habitación para correr hacia el lobby, en donde la limosina nos esperaba en la entrada.

Y fue en ese momento en el que miré a todas entrar al vehículo que me detuve y sentí una sensación de opresión en el estómago al recordar hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Y quién me acompañaría en toda la ceremonia. Quien estaría a mi lado todo el tiempo, mientras su radiante ex esposa estaría sentada en una de las butacas de la iglesia. Sentí náuseas al recordar el beso que había visto la tarde anterior, y me detuve para inhalar con fuerza.

Y para que Alice, parada a mi lado, me tomara de la mano.

-Nada de eso- dijo con una sonrisa- Es mi boda y eres mi dama de honor, Isabella Swan, y no pienso permitir que el idiota de mi hermano lo arruine-

Y sin atinar a hacer algo más que sonreír, apreté su mano y me dirigí a la limosina detrás de ella, consciente de que todo terminaría en unas horas.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

-Por todos los cielos. ¿Quieres dejar de moverte ya?-

Recargado contra la pared de la salita detrás del altar, sonreí burlón mientras miraba a un nervioso Jasper caminar de un lado a otro, susurrando un montón de incoherencias mientras acomodaba el nudo del corbatín.

El día había llegado. El día en el que no solo mi pequeña hermana se casaba, si no que se casaba con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Y ahí estábamos, a solo unos cuantos minutos de que la ceremonia diera inicio, de que mi hermana llegara con su vestido de novia…

Y que detrás de ella llegara su dama de honor.

La misma mujer que había robado todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos desde que le había vuelto a ver, la misma que me había evadido todos los días desde que eso pasara.

La misma con la que había soñado anoche, a la que le hacía el amor hasta verla gritar de placer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?-

La pregunta ansiosa de Jasper me sacó de mis cavilaciones, e intentando no reír miré mi reloj de pulsera.

-Diez minutos, más o menos-

Jasper continuó su caminata interminable y yo tuve que contener una carcajada. Meneando mi cabeza, me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano en su hombro para obligarlo a detenerse.

-Tranquilízate Jazz. Todo saldrá perfecto…-

-Eso espero, amigo- me miró ansioso- Eso espero-

Sonreí de medio lado al escucharlo.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, Emmett irrumpió en la pequeña salita y aún más nervioso que Jasper se acercó a nosotros frotando sus manos.

-Ya llegaron- balbuceó- Están aquí, mi hermanita está aquí y vestida de novia- inhaló profundamente, llevándose una mano al cabello- Demonios, esto está pasando de verdad-

Solté una risa que no pude contener por más tiempo y di una última palmada en el hombro de Jasper.

-Es hora, Jazz. Buena suerte-

Nos unimos a Emmett en la puerta y salimos hacia los laterales de la iglesia repleta. Caminamos por el pasillo donde podía escuchar el suave parloteo de las casi trescientas personas sentadas en las butacas, charlando alegremente mientras esperaban a que la novia hiciera su entrada.

Llegamos al altar en menos de un minuto, y una vez apostados en nuestros lugares en los pequeños escalones, el conocido Canon de Pachelbel comenzó a escucharse, suave y lento, entre las paredes.

Y las puertas de entrada se abrieron de par en par.

Las damas hicieron su entrada y comenzaron a caminar gráciles por el pasillo rumbo al altar. Pude observar a una nerviosa Jessica saludar a unos cuantos presentes mientras Rosalie le daba un ligero golpecito en el brazo.

Miré a Emmett a mi lado, y tuve que morder mis labios para no reírme en cuanto lo vi entornar los ojos.

Y unos cuantos metros más atrás, comenzando a caminar por detrás de las damas, la vi a ella.

Yo solo pude dejar caer mi quijada mientras contenía las ganas de ir corriendo hasta tenerla frente a mí.

Con un entallado vestido en color violeta delineando a la perfección todas y cada una de sus curvas, un escote ligero pero provocativo que dejaba ver la curvatura de sus deliciosos pechos y un corte largo que hacía sus piernas interminables, Bella avanzó por el pasillo a pasos lentos y seguros, con su mirada al frente y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro mientras sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

Los suaves murmullos no se hicieron de esperar.

Y de alguna extraña manera, aquellos murmullos sorprendidos ante la presencia de Bella hicieron que mi pecho se ensanchara, casi como si fuera yo el novio orgulloso de la novia que camina por el altar.

Como si fuera yo el que la esperaba a ella.

Meneé la cabeza y sonreí irónico al darme cuenta lo que estaba pensando.

La suave caminata de Bella terminó y después de una reverencia con la cabeza al llegar al altar, caminó hacia su lugar junto a las demás damas, y pude darme cuenta de la fugaz mirada que me dirigió al pasar por mi lado.

Mirada que le devolví cuando ella miró hacia la entrada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Y al mirar en la misma dirección que ella pude darme cuenta porque.

Tomada del brazo de mi padre, caminando con su andar delicado y una expresión inocente adornada con una sincera sonrisa, mi hermana menor comenzó a caminar hacia el altar mientras comenzaban los acordes de la marcha nupcial.

Y pensé que jamás había visto novia más dulce y radiante que ella.

Mi pequeña hermana. Mi confidente y amiga. Mi pequeña Alice.

A mi lado, pude escuchar el sonido de mi mejor amigo conteniendo el aliento. Finalmente el recorrido terminó y mi padre, dándole un beso en la coronilla a mi hermana, depositó su mano en la de Jasper quien la aceptó al instante y sin titubeos.

Se miraron frente a frente y sonrieron cómplices, y no pude estar más seguro que aquello era lo correcto. Siempre lo había sido.

Con ese pensamiento instalado en mi memoria, la ceremonia dio comienzo. Y no se alejó de mi cabeza en ningún instante.

Siguió ahí mientras le entregaba el anillo a Jasper y Bella hacía lo mismo con el de Alice. Mientras decían sus votos de manera segura y calmada, mirándose a los ojos con intensidad.

Sonreí satisfecho cuando el sacerdote daba su bendición, y proclamándolos marido y mujer le daba el permiso a Jasper para besar a su novia.

Sonreí aún más cuando mi hermana menor jaló a Jasper hacia ella, para enredar los brazos en su cuello y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Y el estallido de aplausos, al que pronto se unieron mis manos, no se hizo de esperar. Sin poder evitarlo, volteé mi cabeza para mirar a la dama de honor que con una enorme sonrisa en los labios aplaudía con emoción.

Y solo en ese momento, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía y ambos aplaudíamos a lado de la feliz pareja, sonreímos al mirarnos.

* * *

Lo que pasó después de la ceremonia fue confuso y caótico. El montón de aplausos, abrazos, gritos y hasta lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar una vez que Alice y Jasper salieran de la iglesia, seguidos por los familiares cercanos, las damas, Bella y yo.

Como padrino del novio, mi tarea fue transportar a los recién casados a donde sería la recepción en el hotel, que comenzaría una hora más tarde y en donde todo estaba listo para recibirlos.

A pesar de las dificultades del tráfico, logramos llegar a tiempo. Mi hermana y Jasper habían recibido a los invitados en las puertas de roble luciendo como una pareja sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Mientras yo, unos cuantos metros más atrás, saludaba a todos los que llegaban y les indicaba con quien tenían que ir para tomar sus lugares.

Con una renuente dama de honor a mi lado y que me ignoraba de manera triunfal. Una deliciosa dama de honor enfundada en un vestido que debería calificarse como pecaminoso.

Malditos fueran los escotes, los cortes por la pierna y las espaldas descubiertas. Bendita fuera Alice y su buen gusto.

Después de una hora de tortuosa frivolidad y sonrisas falsas, Alice y Jasper habían hecho su esperada entrada a la pista de baile, y luciendo como una pareja de ensueño, bailaron su primer vals como recién casados.

Y minutos después, las damas y los padrinos hicieron su entrada. Y tuve que bailar el vals más incómodo de mi vida con una mujer que ni siquiera me soportaba.

-Aquí tiene, señor-

-Gracias-

Tomé el vaso y me lo llevé a los labios mientras miraba la pista de baile. A mi lado, Emmett soltó un suspiro. Sonreí al observar a Alice, quien ahora traía un vestido blanco mucho más ligero, bailar y saltar agitada con su ahora esposo al ritmo de la música.

-Nuestra pequeña Alice, casada- suspiró de nuevo- No pensé que se casaría tan pronto-

-Tiene 26, Em- le recordé sonriente- Ya no es una niña, sería bueno que empezaras a notarlo-

-Pero… Pero es Alice! Nuestra Alice!-

Solté una carcajada y volví a tomar otro trago mientras seguía mirando la pista de baile. Mientras seguía mirándola a ella.

Siendo otra vez la nueva Bella. Una Bella que no había parado de bailar toda la noche, cuando la Bella de antes se habría quedado sentada mirando a los demás. Saltando y gritando cuando la multitud se juntaba, moviéndose sensualmente cuando la música se volvía suave, volviéndome loco.

Loco de deseo, ansioso por tenerla entre mis brazos y sentirla moverse contra mí al ritmo de la música.

Antes de poder decir algo, Rose llegó hasta donde estábamos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Emmett.

-Vamos a bailar, cielo-

-¿¡A bailar! Tú estás loca, Rose! Te la has pasado bailando!- reclamó Emmett, y colocó una mano en el vientre abultado- ¿No crees que es suficiente por esta noche?-

-Para nada! No pienso perderme la oportunidad de disfrutar la boda de mi único hermano- contestó- Vamos a bailar Em, anda!-

Sin dejarlo responder, tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la pista sin remedio mientras Emmett me miraba exasperado y seguía a su esposa con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Me quedé parado en el borde de la pista, con una simple copa de Patrón en la mano mirando como Bella se dirigía rumbo a la barra de bebidas hasta que estuvo sentada en una de las butacas, a solo unos cuantos metros de mí.

-Un shot de Patrón, por favor- dijo sonriente al camarero mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

Devolviéndole una mirada boba, el mesero comenzó a prepararle lo que le pedía. Sin perder el tiempo, tomé uno de los miles de vasos que se encontraban a mi derecha ya preparados con la bebida en cuestión y sin más me acerqué hasta quedar parado detrás de ella.

-Un shot de Patrón, preciosa-

Y coloqué el pequeño vaso frente a ella.

Dije aquello en un susurro suave, mirando como sus hombros antes relajados se entumecían al escucharme. Recargándome en la barra a su lado, Bella volteó a verme al instante curiosa.

Sus ojos chocolate, abiertos de par en par, me miraron incrédulos cuando tomé una de las butacas cerca de mí y me senté a su lado.

Yo solo le dirigí una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi vaso. Ella solo atinó a fruncir el ceño y mirarme extrañada.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Sin tener idea de cómo rayos Edward estaba a mi lado, acepté el ofrecimiento y tomé el pequeño vaso que había dejado en la barra frente a mí.

-Gracias, supongo- murmuré y tomé un sorbo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Desde que habíamos bailado el vals más incómodo de toda mi vida, me había mantenido lo más alejada posible de él.

El recuerdo de que anoche lo había visto seguía rondando en mi cabeza, atormentándome sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera dicho o hecho algo en mi estado de ebriedad de lo que debiera arrepentirme. Pero lo peor de todo, es que no sabía si había sido un simple sueño. Un sueño muy vivido en el que Edward me besaba, me tocaba y me hacía perder la razón, como muchos otros que ya había tenido.

-De nada- se encogió de hombros- Seguramente estás sedienta, has bailado toda la noche sin parar-

-Es la boda de mi mejor amiga- sonreí – Lo menos que puedo hacer es compartir su felicidad-

-Me imagino…después de todo esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí- no lo miré- Supongo que te irás mañana mismo ¿No?-

-Es lo más seguro-

-¿Es urgente que te vayas?- me pareció advertir un tono de ansiedad.

-Sí, dejé mucho trabajo pendiente en París-

Mentira. La más pura y vil mentira. Había aprovechado la boda de Alice para pedir mis vacaciones acumuladas desde hacía varios meses atrás. Tenía un mes y medio entero para disponer de ellas como se me antojara.

Pero no planeaba gastarlas en Los Ángeles, ni en Forks, ni en cualquier lugar de Estados Unidos. Lo único que quería era irme a mi departamento en París, donde mi vida era perfecta, donde Edward no existía.

-Claro- sonrió de medio lado - Y un novio esperándote ¿No?-

Advertí el sarcasmo en la pregunta, y enfadada dejé mi vaso sobre la barra con fuerza y di media vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacia la pista. Como siempre, Edward estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo todo.

-Hey, hey, hey-

Sentí el delicado pero firme agarre de su mano sobre mi antebrazo, y una vez que me detuve se colocó frente a mí y me miró arrepentido.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- suspiró- Lamento comportarme como un total idiota todo el tiempo Bella-

-Vaya, en algo estamos de acuerdo-

Dije levantando la ceja y el soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-En serio me gustaría que pudiéramos tener una conversación tranquila- susurró- Como cada domingo en Forks ¿Te acuerdas?-

Dijo aquello con una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que me mataban, y no pude evitar recordar todos esos fines de semana en Forks.

-Consideremos un territorio neutral está noche Bells, por Alice- dijo levantando su copa.

Sin más remedio que admitir que Alice merecía que por una noche nos lleváramos bien, choqué mi copa contra la suya, tomé un sorbo y me senté de nuevo.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste en París? ¿No se supone que estudiaste en Oxford?-

-Cuando terminé la carrera de arquitectura un amigo me ofreció un buen puesto en una empresa de París- me encogí de hombros- No tenía nada que perder, y cambiar de país parecía una excelente idea en aquellos momentos-

-¿Y lo fue?-

-Diría que sí- contesté con una sonrisa- Es el lugar que más se ha adaptado a lo que quiero-

Abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca pronunció, y finalmente cerró los labios arrepentido. Yo agradecí el gesto, segura que la pregunta tenía que ver con mi novio imaginario.

Hizo algunas otras preguntas triviales sobre mi vida, a las que contestaba con cierta renuencia mientras jugaba con mi brazalete o tomaba de mi copa. Y me di cuenta que aquella era la primera conversación amigable que teníamos desde que lo había vuelto a ver, y era más agradable de lo que quería admitir.

-Bueno ¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunté en algún punto- Veo que después de todo te convertiste en abogado y te mudaste a Nueva York-

Escupí aquello como si estuviéramos hablando de alguna enfermedad. Desde que tenía memoria, la idea de que Edward se convirtiera en abogado no me atraía en lo más mínimo.

-Para tu desgracia, lo hice-

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y por un momento que pareció eterno nos quedamos en esa posición mientras los demás bailaban y reían a nuestro alrededor.

Meneando la cabeza asustada, volteé la vista hacia la pista de baile y comencé a jugar con mi brazalete de manera distraída.

-Y también te casaste con Tanya-

Dije aquello sin pensar, y quise morderme la lengua en cuanto terminé de decir su nombre.

Estúpido alcohol.

Lo oí exhalar mientras miraba en la misma dirección que yo, y con más exactitud, a la misma mujer que yo.

-Esa no es una buena historia en realidad, y no vale la pena contarla-

Sin saber qué rayos responder, me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba como la canción se terminaba para empezar otra con notas familiares que aumentaban de intensidad.

Comencé a balancear mi pie al ritmo de la música mientras miraba como las parejas de la pista comenzaban una especie de baile libre. Y fue cuando reconocí la melodía de "More Than a Feeling" de Boston comenzando a sonar con fuerza que los recuerdos que aquello me atacaron de pronto.

Sentí mi espalda tensarse al percatarme que era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen el que estaba a mi lado.

Y fue su mano tomando la mía y su agarre firme arrastrándome a la pista de baile lo que me indicó que el recordaba aquella canción tan bien como yo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo- dijo mientras nos plantaba en la pista- De que me dejes tener un baile decente contigo, Bella- sonrío encantadoramente- Además esta canción era de nuestras favoritas ¿Te acuerdas?-

Me dio un giro rápido y me pegó a él de golpe dejándome sin aire, y sus manos se afianzaron en mis caderas para comenzar a moverse al ritmo del intenso coro de la canción.

Me hizo girar una vez más con destreza, y de nuevo terminé enredada entre sus brazos para seguir bailando.

Dos o tres giros más tarde, dejándome llevar por la música, los recuerdos y los expertos brazos de Edward, me encontré bailando con mi mejor amigo como si estuviéramos solos en la pista y como si ocho largos años de distancia no nos hubieran separado nunca.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

Ocupando el lugar casi al centro de la pista, le di un giro a mi acompañante y la pegué a mí lo más cerca que el decoro y ella lo permitían, porque estaba más que consciente que era nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan.

Lo que hacía que aquello pareciera irreal.

No tenía idea de cómo habíamos pasado de los reclamos a las risas, pero tampoco me importaba averiguarlo. Verla tan divertida en aquellos momentos, solo dejándose llevar por el intenso ritmo de la música y siguiendo mis pasos a la perfección era un deleite del que no estaba dispuesto a privarme.

Pronto la canción terminó y nuevas notas comenzaron a escucharse al tiempo que pegaba a Bella a mí lo más que se me permitía en aquellos momentos. No me importaba nada más que sentirla lo más cerca posible de mí, aún cuando eso fuera a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Podía sentir la suave piel de su espalda desnuda rozando las yemas de mis dedos, expuesta debido al escote que le llegaba hasta la línea de la cadera y dejaba la piel expuesta. Y aquél simple roce bastaba para volverme loco, para desearla como nunca.

Pero solo me quedaba conformarme con aquello. Por ahora. Porque en algún momento de aquellos días había decidido que Bella tenía que ser mía, en todas las formas posibles.

Dejé mis cavilaciones de lado para concentrarme en sus movimientos seguros y suaves que para nada quedaban con la Bella que yo conocía.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? Antes ni siquiera aceptabas bailar conmigo enfrente de los demás-

Sonrió de lado, solo lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba orgullosa del cambio.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es quién me enseñó a bailar así- dijo coqueta, y me pareció verla guiñar un ojo al decirlo.

Antes de poder contestarle algo que no delatara mi evidente molestia, sentí la sensación de que alguien nos observaba- aparte de Alice que nos miraba boquiabierta desde que habíamos entrado a la pista- y mirando por encima de la cabeza de Bella me topé con los ojos azules de Tanya mirándome fijamente desde el borde de la pista.

Con esa mirada de reproche que ponía cada vez que quería armar una escena de celos.

Me detuve en mi lugar y le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad, confundido ante su juego que no terminaba por entender y que sinceramente comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-¿Edward?-

La suave voz de Bella me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, y antes de que pudiera bajar la mirada para contestarle dio media vuelta para mirar en la misma dirección que la mía.

La mirada de Tanya se desvió unos cuantos centímetros más abajo y la posó en mi acompañante.

Yo maldije para mis adentros.

Deseé poder observar la expresión de Bella en aquél momento, aunque no tuve que esperar demasiado para hacerlo. En menos de un segundo se giró para quedar frente a mí de nuevo.

Y lo que vi en su rostro era justo lo que me temía.

Con los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa me miró fijamente solo unos segundos, y dándome un ligero pero firme empujón se alejó de mí y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar lejos de la pista.

Pero sobre todo lejos de mí.

-Bella…-

Dos pasos más tarde, alcancé a mi preciosa acompañante y la tomé por el codo para detenerla, pero ella solo giró para mirarme de nuevo y zafándose de mi amarre me miró como si estuviera demente.

-Bella, no…-

-Lindo te salió el jueguito, Edward- se acercó a mí, su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del mío- Pero me temo que tendrás que buscarte a otra idiota para poner celosa a tu histérica esposita-

Escupió aquello entre dientes y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino fuera de la pista.

-Bella!-

Siguió su camino, pasando de largo a una preocupada Alice que solo me miró unos segundos y meneando la cabeza mientras exhalaba con fuerza, comenzó a caminar detrás de Bella hasta perderse con ella entre la multitud.

Parado en medio de la pista, contuve una maldición.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

-Bells, Bells espera…-

-Demonios-

Susurré entre dientes mientras escuchaba los rápidos pasos de Alice detrás de mí, seguramente en un intento por alcanzarme antes de que dejara de escucharla.

Sin poder negarme a la petición de la única persona por la que estaba haciendo todo aquello, di media vuelta para toparme con su mirada preocupada.

-Bella, lo que pasó en la pista…-

-No fue nada, Al- le dije tomando su mano- Solo otro intento fallido entre tu hermano y yo por llevarnos mejor-

-A mi me parecía que lo estaban haciendo bastante bien hasta que Tanya metió sus narices-

-No es como que Edward sea del todo inocente- me encogí de hombros- Tu hermano y Tanya traen un jueguito en el que no quiero meterme-

-¿Edward? Hasta donde sé él ya no la soporta, Bells-

-Será lo que te dijo o quiso hacer creer- escupí- Los vi ayer y créeme, "no soportarla" no entra en la descripción de lo que estaban haciendo-

Mirándome con ojos desorbitados, Alice frunció el ceño confusa.

-¿A…a qué te refieres Bella? ¿Qué viste?-

Antes de poder contestar, Esme y Rosalie llegaron hasta donde estábamos y diciendo mil incoherencias de las que solo pude entender que era momento de aventar el ramo a las solteras del lugar, tomaron a Alice por los codos mientras Jessica le plantaba el lindo arreglo en las manos.

-Es el momento, Allie!- exclamó Angela emocionada mientras juntaba las manos.

-Pero…-

-Vamos! Vamos! Tenemos que llegar al centro de la pista!-

En ese momento la música antes estridente se detuvo y la gente amontonada en la pista comenzó a moverse para formar un semicírculo al centro, mientras Rose y su séquito intentaban mover a Alice de su lugar.

-Vamos Al, vamos!-

Pero Alice aún me miraba a mí, con ganas de escuchar lo que no había podido decirle desde que llegaran ellas.

-Bells…¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Qué hizo el estúpido de mi hermano?-

Me miró ansiosa y yo solo pude devolverle una mirada de extrañeza ante su evidente insistencia por saber lo que había visto entre Edward y Tanya el día anterior. No podía creer que a pesar de que era su boda y tenía mil cosas más en que ocuparse que en la extraña relación entre Edward y yo, ella se preocupara por lo que yo sintiera o dejara de sentir por él.

Y en aquél momento no pude evitar sentirme la peor dama de honor y sobre todo la amiga más miserable del mundo.

-Basta de tonterías- dije meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa- Es tu boda Alice! Así que deja que sea yo quien se preocupe ¿De acuerdo?- apreté sus manos con fuerza- Y ahora ve!-

Dejando el tema zanjado, Alice se alejó con las demás para dirigirse al centro del círculo a hacer la única tarea de la noche que había querido evitar a toda costa.

A pesar de las insistencias a su madre y a Jean de no lanzar el ramo, se habían negado diciendo que era un paso que no podía saltarse, ya que sería el último antes de que ella y Jasper se fueran a disfrutar de su noche de bodas en la suite del hotel.

Procuré no estar entre el gran grupo de mujeres que se habían amontonado para recibir el bouquet, y colocada al final de la pista, comencé a conversar con Jane mientras esperaba que aquello terminara pronto para poder largarme a un rincón y embriagarme en silencio.

Pero ni aquella maniobra evasiva me salvó de cerrar con broche de oro aquella noche, cuando de manera inesperada el ramo terminó entre mis manos antes de que pudiera entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cientos de pares de ojos me miraron entre curiosos y divertidos cuando las luces se posaron en mí.

-Solo sonríe, Bella- dijo Jane divertida a mi lado.

Y aquello fue lo único que pude hacer para salir bien parada del lío.

Era obvio que "pasar desapercibida" no sería mi lema de la noche después de todo.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

Sentado en la barra principal, pedí por enésima vez un vaso de whisky al camarero mientras dejaba uno vacío en la barra. No podía recordar muy bien cuantos me había tomado desde que estaba sentado ahí, y tampoco importaba mucho.

Eran poco después de las tres de la mañana, y nada quedaba de la fiesta que horas antes había estado en su punto máximo.

Con el salón casi vacío, las luces tenues y la música lenta y sensual sonando por el lugar, las pocas parejas de la pista se movían conforme a la música en un ambiente más romántico y personal.

Mi hermana y Jasper se habían ido ya aproximadamente una hora, cuando después del lanzamiento del ramo hicieran su salida entre aplausos, risas y bromas de doble sentido sobre la noche que les esperaba.

Apostados al final de las filas de gente, las damas, los padrinos y mis padres habíamos despedido a Alice y a Jasper antes de que salieran por la puerta principal hacia su suite.

Había abrazado a Alice como si temiera dejarla ir, incapaz de creer que ahora mi hermanita era una mujer casada, y bromeé mientras ella me propinaba un golpe en el pecho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y después, un comentario que me dejó totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Te di otra oportunidad, no lo arruines Edward-

Y cuando se había acercado a Bella, quien había procurado mantenerse alejada de mi con Emmett de por medio, pude jurar que la escuché decir las mismas palabras al oído de su dama de honor.

Una hora más tarde y cuando casi todos se habían retirado a descansar a sus habitaciones comentando sobre la excelente recepción, pude sentarme a tomar una copa y respirar tranquilo porque todo hubiera acabado.

O por lo menos la parte ligera.

Desde que me había sentado, había tenido que soportar la tortura de mirar a Bella bailar con cuanto idiota la invitara a hacerlo, esperando su turno para disfrutar del placer de tener a una mujer como ella lo más cerca posible.

Y ella, haciendo caso a la evidente atención de sus admiradores, bailaba con ellos solo cuando la música le agradaba, incluso cuando no tenía con alguien con quien platicar.

No se había vuelto a acercar a la barra ni a dirigir la mirada a ella en toda la noche.

Y yo me volvía loco, mirando como la tocaban y la acercaban a ellos como si marcaran un territorio inexistente, a pesar de que su acompañante los ignoraba de manera triunfal.

Pero fue cuando- por cuarta vez en aquella noche- Mike Newton se pegaba a él como una garrapata al ritmo de la música, que todos mis sentidos se encendieron y me nublaron la vista.

Esperé sentado, reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles para no levantarme y arrebatarla de sus brazos para zarandearla, para hacerle ver que lo de Tanya había sido una simple niñería de mi ex esposa en un intento por arruinarme la noche.

Que era ella la que me volvía loco, que era ella en quien pensaba, que era ella a la que le había hecho el amor en sueños los últimos días.

La canción terminó y finalmente Bella quedo libre de las garras de Mike para dirigirse al tocador que se encontraba al final del salón.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, llegué hasta donde estaba y la tomé por el codo para obligarla a verme.

-¿Qué rayos...- me miró como si estuviera demente- ¿Edward? ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-

Otra canción comenzó, y haciendo caso omiso a su evidente confusión, la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mí con fuerza.

-Creo que es obvio- dije mirándola a los ojos- Planeo terminar con lo que empezamos-

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

-¿Edward? ¿Pero qué…?-

Comencé a preguntar claramente confundida al sentir sus brazos afianzarse con fuerza sobre mi cintura, mientras me pegaba a él tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su pecho rozando el mío de manera casi descarada. A lo lejos, solo podía escuchar la voz de Steven Tyler comenzar las primeras líneas de la canción.

_You know you drive me up the wall  
The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
_

-Sshh sshh- me calló Edward en un susurro- Está canción es nuestra, Bells, y vas a bailarla conmigo- dijo sin lugar a discusión, comenzando a balancearse lentamente conmigo en brazos.

Y cuando miré sus ojos verdes, algo acuosos y perdidos, vagar por mí rostro buscando respuesta, me di cuenta que Edward había tomado tanto o más que yo.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, gritándome en todas las formas posibles que aquello era peligroso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la pregunta suave de Edward me trajo de vuelta a aquél momento.

-¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?-

Y como una película, las imágenes de nosotros ocho años atrás, moviéndonos lentamente al ritmo sensual y cadencioso de la canción que se escuchaba en aquellos momentos por todo el salón. En realidad, eran escenas en donde yo, mucho más torpe e inútil, me dejaba guiar por sus suaves movimientos con mis pies sobre los suyos para que fuera él quien marcara el paso.

Pero en esta ocasión, ocho años después y con mucha más experiencia en el baile, aquél movimiento suave y sensual representaba la más grande de las torturas.

_And it always seems you've got someone on your mind  
Other than me  
Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me_

Y cuando sentí a Edward posar sus manos sobre mi espalda baja al tiempo que su cadera se pegaba con fuerza a la mía, tuve que reprimir un gemido de angustia y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Que me partiera un rayo si aquello no era lo más delicioso que había sentido en mi vida.

-Déjame bailar esta canción contigo Bells, por favor-

Dijo contra mi oído en un susurro suave y excitante, que parecía esconder la promesa de algo más que un simple baile entre dos viejos amigos. Algo mucho más interesante…algo mucho más excitante.

_Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train  
And that you're heading out to Hollywood_

_Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times  
It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good, yeah_

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción, meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda de arriba abajo.

Benditos fueran los escotes en la espalda.

Con suaves vaivenes y lentas caricias con sus manos, se movía por la pista lentamente mientras me mantenía pegada a él, y en algún momento, las luces quedaron lejos y nos detuvimos en un pequeño rincón solitario y oscuro.

Y por primera vez aquella noche, me di cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. Y que no quería tenerla.

Al parecer el alcohol había hecho su efecto.

_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave_

La canción seguía, y yo solo podía concentrarme en los ojos verdes del hombre que me tenía amarrada a su cintura y sin pudor alguno se movía junto a mí mientras restregaba su cuerpo entero contra el mío.

Al demonio. Aquello era tan delicioso que no tenía intenciones de acabarlo.

Él me miraba intensamente, como si sus ojos verdes, algo nublados por el efecto del alcohol, quisieran traspasarme y leer lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos. Y podía jurar que en aquellos momentos era como un espejo de agua, claro y transparente.

Pero sobre todo vulnerable. Vulnerable a él.

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy  
Crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue_

Y aquél suave balanceo seguía cadencioso, y en algún momento y sin saber cómo, Edward dejó de guiarme y era yo quien me encontraba balanceándome junto con él, pegando mi pecho palpitante aún más al suyo, desesperada por sentir el calor del suyo rozando el mío.

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a pasear mis manos por su pecho de manera suave y casi distraída, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él me devolvía una mirada aún más intensa. Sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, dejé vagar mis manos por sus hombros, sus pectorales, sus brazos y su espalda, hasta que finalmente hallaron su lugar detrás de su cuello y engancharon en su nuca, acariciando su rebelde cabello broncíneo.

Y como respuesta, sus manos se aferraron más a mi cadera.  
_  
__You're packin' up your stuff  
And and talkin' like it's tough  
And tryin' to tell me_

That it's time to go, yeah!  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that  
Overcoat and that it's all a show, yeah!

En algún momento, sus labios quedaron a la altura de mi oído mientras mi cabeza se recargaba contra su hombro y mis manos seguían acariciando su cabello.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, por todos los cielos?

-¿Qué me hiciste, Bella? - susurró Edward lentamente, y yo sentí como una descarga me recorría de pies a cabeza- No he dejado de pensar en ti un solo instante desde que te volví a ver-

_That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah  
That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never never never never gonna be the same_

Sin darme tiempo a pensar en lo que acababa de decirme, me giró entre sus brazos con agilidad y me alejó solo un momento para volver a pegarme a él.

Solo que esta vez quedé de espaldas a él, con mi espalda desnuda rozando su pecho en llamas y sus manos apresando mi vientre y mis caderas de manera posesiva. El balanceo, antes suave y cadencioso, se volvió sensual y excitante, mientras sentía mi corazón acelerarse y mis sentidos encenderse poco a poco.

Y cuando una de sus manos se aventuró a vagar por mi pierna descubierta gracias al corte del vestido, sentí que me desmayaría de placer ahí mismo.

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy  
Crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue_

_I'm losing my mind  
Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy_

-Te deseo, Bella- susurró contra mi oreja, trazando suaves círculos por mi pierna desnuda mientras su otra mano aferraba mi vientre con fuerza.

Yo solo pude abrir mis ojos de par en par ante la sensación de sus manos acariciando y ante aquella directa confesión, que sin lugar a dudas expresaba perfectamente lo que yo también sentía en aquellos momentos.

Maldita sea, lo deseaba más que a mi vida. 

_I need your love, honey, yeah  
I need your love..._

-Quiero hacerte el amor- susurró de nuevo, y plantó suaves besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja-Déjame hacerte el amor-

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
I'm losin' my mind,  
Girl cause I'm going crazy  
Crazy, crazy, baby i go crazy  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yea you drive me..._

Y cuando me pegó con fuerza a él y plantó un suave pero significativo beso en mi cuello, me deshice en sus brazos y dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, deseando que la caricia no se detuviera nunca.

-Edward-

La simple mención de su nombre lo hizo estremecer detrás de mí, como una breve afirmación de que yo sentía lo mismo. De que quería lo mismo.

No me importaba el maldito pasado, no me importaban las malditas discusiones ni las malditas diferencias ni la maldita de su ex esposa. Lo quería conmigo esa noche. Quería hacerle el amor y que él me lo hiciera a mí. _  
_  
_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
I'm losing my mind  
Girl, cause I'm going crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
I'm losing my mind  
Girl, cause I'm going crazy_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on - then you're gone  
Yeah! you drive me..._

-Acompáñame-

Y con aquella simple petición se alejó solo lo suficiente para tomar mi mano y sacarme de aquél rincón en el que nos encontrábamos. Sin detenernos en ningún solo momento, nos dirigimos silenciosos hasta la puerta y salimos del salón.

Yo no tenía idea de cómo rayos era que estaba hacienda aquello, pero tampoco me detuve a pensarlo.

No pensé en nada cuando llegamos a las puertas del elevador y éstas se abrieron para darnos paso. Mucho menos fui capaz de pensar en algo cuando entramos con prisa a él y Edward comenzó a besarme con furia, pegándome contra las paredes del ascensor mientras mis piernas se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura.

Y lo último que pude escuchar cuando las puertas se cerraron, fueron las últimas notas de Aerosmith sonando por el lugar.


	8. Solo Ésta Noche

"**Dama De Honor"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido __sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Y por fin! El capítulo donde Bella y Edward se roban la noche de bodas ha llegado! Confieso que llegar a este punto de la historia ha sido de lo más satisfactorio y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribir esta historia que va ya por la mitad ;). _

_Nota importante: Es un lemmon fuerte, así que si alguien se siente incómodo o no le agrada leer este tipo de escenas está advertido y puede __abstenerse__ de hacerlo. No pretendo que nadie se sienta ofendido por las escenas. Recuerda que si lees es bajo tu propio criterio. _

_Sin más que decir espero que disfruten el picante, pero sobre todo que la espera haya valido la pena. Y no olviden dejar un review, por pequeñito que sea, para ver que tal les ha parecido. ;)_

_Enjoy! _

**Capítulo 8°: Sólo Ésta Noche**

**~Bella's POV~**

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado en aquella situación. Tampoco me lo preguntaba.

Recargada contra el frío vidrio del elevador, con mis piernas desnudas y enredadas en la cintura de Edward y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera en él.

En sus manos acariciando mis piernas, en sus labios besando los míos con desesperación. Y en mis manos inquietas recorriendo la poca piel de su pecho que quedaba expuesta mientras deshacía los botones con manos temblorosas.

Bajó sus labios por la curva de mi cuello, probando y reconociendo un territorio que antes ya había recorrido. Yo me pegué más a él y apresé su cintura entre mis piernas mientras me restregaba contra su pecho. Y cuando sentí la evidencia de su excitación contra mi pelvis gemí con fuerza y jalé su cabello desesperada. Lo deseaba al punto de la locura.

Lo necesitaba tanto que por un momento quise que el elevador se detuviera y me tomara ahí mismo, pero las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudiera entender realmente lo que estaba pasando y salimos de ahí con el objetivo de llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Cuidamos no hacer un solo ruido y caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta, y por un momento que pareció eterno Edward buscó la llave electrónica en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que la tuvo entre sus manos ansiosas.

Intentó abrir sin éxito alguno, metiendo la tarjeta en la ranura que parecía no ceder.

-Demonios-

Lo escuché decir entre dientes, y sacándome una sonrisa, rodeé su cadera con mis brazos al tiempo que me pegaba contra su espalda y colocaba mi barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Quieres que yo abra?-

Susurré juguetona contra su oído y llevé mis manos al zipper de su pantalón, obteniendo como respuesta un estremecimiento y una larga exhalación. En ese momento la puerta finalmente se abrió y en menos de un segundo, me jaló hacia adentro y la cerró de una patada.

Yo solo atiné a reír a carcajadas mientras lo besaba.

* * *

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras salvo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el enorme ventanal del balcón y que bañaba todo con una ligera luz plateada.

Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Edward volvió a besarme de nuevo con tanta fuerza que terminé pegada de espaldas a la puerta, con su delicioso peso aplastándome mientras sus labios jugaban con los míos en una danza interminable. Sintiendo mis piernas flaquear ante las emociones que me asaltaban e incapaz de seguir de pie, levanté mis piernas de nuevo y rodeé su cadera, y él gimió ante la sensación de mis muslos alrededor de su pelvis.

-Bella…- susurró contra mi cuello, y sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y subieron de nuevo por mi torso hasta detenerse en la curva de mis senos.

Masajeó aquella zona con cuidado, como si supiera que aquello me desesperaba más y me hacía perder la razón.

Por fin una de sus manos se posó sobre mi seno y masajeó con lentitud, yo contuve un gemido contra su boca y mordí levemente su labio inferior en espera de más. No podía tener suficiente con aquello, ya no. Tal vez estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, tal vez aquello ni siquiera era real, sino otro sueño como otros tantos que ya había tenido. Pero no quería pensar en eso.

Y cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mi pezón endurecido gemí sin poder evitarlo, echando mi cabeza para atrás y dándole acceso a mi cuello.

Pronto sus dos manos se unieron a la tarea, y yo sentí que podría desfallecer en aquél momento.

Masajeó mis senos sin piedad, frotando sobre la tela mis endurecidos pezones mientras sus labios recorrían insaciables la curva de mi cuello.

-Ah…Edward-

Me pegué aún más a él, en una muda petición a que siguiera con sus caricias, exigentes y deliciosas, sobre mis senos adoloridos y apretados contra la maldita tela del vestido. Completamente cegada por el momento, pegué mi pelvis contra su cadera aún más, sintiendo su deliciosa erección apretar contra mi centro mientras mis brazos se enganchaban aún más alrededor de su cuello.

Y él entendió de inmediato. Separó sus labios de mi cuello lo justo para soltar un gemido frustrado y sus manos dejaron por un momento las caricias para dirigirse rápidas y ágiles hacia el broche del vestido que se encontraba detrás de mi cuello.

Lo deshizo de un solo movimiento y la tela del vestido resbaló sedosa sobre mi cuerpo para detenerse en mis caderas, dejando mi torso completamente desnudo y expuesto a él.

-Vaya, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí-

Con una mirada satisfecha, contuvo el aliento y admiró mis senos palpitantes que rogaban por sus caricias. Como niño que descubre un delicioso caramelo, mordió su labio inferior y sus manos ascendieron sobre mi torso, acariciando la piel que quedaba a su paso hasta que se detuvieron en el borde de mis senos donde rozó por una fracción de segundo antes de volver al ataque.

Sin miramientos comenzó a acariciar lentamente, restregando sus palmas contra la sensible piel. Sentí un estallido ante la nueva caricia y me retorcí de placer sin poderlo evitar al tiempo que gemimos juntos ante la nueva sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda, sin la tela de mi vestido de por medio. Y por Dios que supe que jamás había sentido algo más exquisito…

Delicioso. Demencial.

Las caricias se volvieron más y más exigentes, sus manos acariciando y reconociendo toda la piel a su paso. Apretó mis senos y contuve el aliento, pellizcó mis pezones erectos y gemí extasiada. Pero cuando sus labios reemplazaron a sus manos tuve que aferrarme a él con fuerza y mis labios contuvieron un gemido.

-Edward…-

Perezosos y glotones, sus labios recorrieron mis curvas lentamente, su lengua trazando el recorrido de mis pechos y lamiendo todo a su paso. Y cuando llegó a la punta y mordisqueó uno de mis pezones, me retorcí de placer contra él y jalé su cabello desesperada, pegando mi centro contra su erección aún más.

-Bella…-

Murmuró entre dientes, y la simple mención de mi nombre me excitó aun más. Quería tenerlo para mí, dentro de mí.

Y al sentir sus labios y su lengua recorrer mi pecho desesperado, supe que él quería lo mismo. Solo hasta que se hubo cansado de lamer y mordisquear mis pechos sin piedad y dejarme completamente excitada, rodeó mi espalda con sus anchas manos y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la cama.

Nos golpeábamos torpemente contra las paredes sin dejar de besarnos, tiramos un cenicero de una de las mesitas, un cuadro pegado en la pared del pasillo cayó al suelo. No nos importó.

Desesperados, yo deshacía los botones de su molesta camisa y él jalaba mis muslos hacia su erección, besándome sin piedad.

Me dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de besarme, pegando su torso aún cubierto contra mis senos saciados. Temblando de excitación, arranqué los botones de su camisa, desesperada por sentir su piel contra la mía.

Él besaba la piel de mi cuello y mi escote, lamiendo de vez en cuando mis pezones mientras sus manos viajaban por el recorrido de mis piernas, dejándolas desnudas cuando tiraba del vestido hacia arriba.

Finalmente y con un poco de su ayuda, la molesta prenda quedó fuera para poder tocarlo a mi voluntad y recorrí sus hombros y su espalda, explorando cada recoveco desde su amplio tórax, paseando mis dedos después por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero y apretar con fuerza.

Reprimiendo un gemido, se acercó a mí para besarme de nuevo y pegó su torso desnudo contra mis senos, aplastándome bajo su delicioso peso. Sentí su erección presionar contra mí sexo de nuevo, como un delicioso augurio de lo que vendría.

Gemimos con fuerza.

Subió sus manos traviesas por el recorrido de mis piernas y sin más introdujo sus dedos debajo de la tela del vestido, ahora arremangado por completo en mi cadera. Tocó la cara interior de mis muslos, acariciando y tentando mientras se acercaba a mis bragas húmedas. Y cuando sus dedos rozaron sobre la tela, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Quítame el vestido-

Susurré exigente, y obedeció aquella orden con tal eficacia que no supe ni cuándo ni cómo terminé casi desnuda debajo de él, solo con mis diminutas bragas de encaje negro encima. Él se detuvo lo justo para mirarme después de haber tirado el vestido al otro lado de la habitación.

Y volvió a besarme desesperado. Comenzó el recorrido frenético de sus manos sobre mis piernas, y sin más se acercó de nuevo hasta mis bragas donde acarició mi sexo húmedo sobre la tela sin miramientos.

Edward soltó una imprecación al darse cuenta de mi evidente humedad, y excitado, mordió levemente la curva de mi cuello y marcó las líneas de mi sexo a través de la tela.

Gemí con fuerza, desesperada por más.

En iguales condiciones, él encajó sus dedos en los bordes de mis bragas, las sacó rápidamente de mis piernas hasta que tuvo la estorbosa prenda entre sus manos y la aventó junto con el montón de ropa que había en el suelo.

Dejándome completamente desnuda.

Me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo mientras me sujetaba posesivo por la cintura.

Su mirada verde se nubló por completo, y lo vi tragar en seco cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el lugar que acababa de descubrir y que finalmente quedaba expuesto y esperando por él.

-Por Dios…-

Lo callé con un beso exigente, y colgando mis brazos detrás de su cuello pegué mis senos contra su pecho desnudo. Soltando un montón de quejidos incontrolables, lamí sin control el borde de sus labios hinchados y pegué mi pelvis contra su cadera, pidiendo más.

Y aquella muda petición bastó. Sin dejar de besarme y con extrema lentitud, trazó el recorrido por mis piernas que ya tantas veces había hecho y sus manos se aventuraron a tocar el interior de mis muslos. Y cuando apretó ligeramente contra mi centro mordí su labio inferior y gemí quedamente.

Que el cielo me amparase. Aquello era la gloria misma.

Edward se separó de mi lo justo para mirarme, y a pesar de la oscuridad pude observar la pequeña sonrisa torcida que me dirigió cuando, con dedos expertos, tocó el botón de mi excitación y yo reprimí un grito.

Y cuando introdujo un dedo en mi mojada cavidad, arqueé mi espalda y solté un grito sordo.

Sin piedad hizo suyo cada rincón, introduciendo lentamente su dedo y acariciando con el pulgar aquél sensible botón resbaloso a causa de mi excitación. Incapaz de pensar, yo levantaba mi cadera contra él, desesperada por sentirlo más. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Los pliegues de mi interior se cerraban en torno a él y apresaban al experto intruso en su calor. Y cuando introdujo no solo uno, sino dos de sus dedos y apretó con fuerza, sentí que desfallecería de placer ante la sensación.

-Oh…Edward…por todos los cielos…-

Gemí y me pegué a él en un intento por aferrarme a la realidad que comenzaba a abandonarme sin remedio. Sus dedos, largos y expertos, penetraron una y otra vez con fuerza mientras su pulgar acariciaba sin piedad mi clítoris. Sentí sus labios bajar sobre mi cuello y detenerse en mis senos, y cuando lamió mi pezón reprimí otro grito.

Y la tortura siguió. Probó sin cansancio, su boca juguetona lamiendo y mordisqueando mis pezones endurecidos, sus dedos explorando mi sexo a su antojo. Yo solo gemía y arrugaba con fuerza las sábanas bajo mis manos, arqueando mi espalda, ofreciendo mis senos a su boca insaciable, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en eso. Edward acariciándome, Edward tomando y reclamando.

Edward haciéndome el amor.

-Edward!-

Y con aquella idea llenando mis sentidos y mi cerebro, el orgasmo me golpeó sin remedio. Sentí como aquel caleidoscopio de emociones me envolvió por completo haciendo estallar mi interior, y sin poder evitarlo, enterré mis uñas en su espalda al tiempo que un millón de descargas se apoderaban de mis extremidades, nublando mi razón y llevándome al cielo.

Y grité. Grité tan fuerte que me atronó los oídos. Grité su nombre. _Edward. _

Quien me miró satisfecho mientras llegaba al clímax, y con una ligera sonrisa plantó un pequeño pero significativo beso en mis labios y siguió acariciando mi interior con destreza, resbalando sus dedos a causa de mi humedad. Cuando un segundo espasmo me atacó por completo y me llenó entera, sacó sus dedos y se dejó caer a mi lado, mirándome con los ojos obnubilados por el alcohol y la pasión.

Yo lo miré de igual manera recostada a su lado, completamente desnuda, excitada, empapada en sudor, y sobre todo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Parecía uno de aquellos sueños húmedos en los que siempre había el mismo protagonista dándome placer y haciéndome gritar, solo que ahora parecía que se había convertido en una realidad mucho mejor de la que había podido imaginar.

No estuvimos así por más de diez segundos antes de que nos entregáramos de nuevo a aquél juego del que ya no teníamos escapatoria, y pronto me di cuenta de lo injusta que la situación era en aquellos momentos, conmigo completamente desnuda y Edward con sus pantalones aún puestos.

-Me parece que ahora me toca a mí, Cullen-

Murmuré seductora en su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que me hincaba sobre el mullido colchón de la cama y de frente a él.

Entre curioso y confundido, me miró recostado sobre sus codos mientras yo le quitaba los pantalones de manera rápida y ágil, consciente de la gran erección que se marcaba por debajo del pantalón.

Y que quería dentro de mí.

Una vez fuera, Edward me quitó los pantalones de las manos y los lanzó desesperado al otro lado de la habitación, a un lado de mi vestido y mis braguitas. Yo lo miré entre sorprendida y divertida con una ceja levantada y sonreí de medio lado.

Él se enderezó solo lo suficiente para tomarme por la cintura con ambas manos y antes de que sus labios se pegaran a los míos en un beso, coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y negué lentamente.

Ahora me tocaba a mí hacerlo sufrir. Y sobre todo, disfrutarlo. No pensaba, no me detenía siquiera a analizar lo que estaba haciendo. Solo me dejaba llevar al igual que él, sin poder discernir si aquello que estaba pasando era la realidad u otro de mis sueños.

Como fuera, estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Ni creas, chico listo- murmuré contra sus labios al tiempo que lo empujaba lentamente hacia atrás y lo recostaba de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, le saqué los bóxers de un solo jalón y finalmente quedamos en igualdad de condiciones, completamente desnudos y perlados por el sudor. Sin perder tiempo, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus piernas extendidas, colocando una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y sintiendo como él se estremecía ante el contacto de nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos.

Yo también lo hice, incapaz de ignorar las descargas que recorrían mi cuerpo anhelante.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior lo miré de arriba abajo sin reservas, sintiendo como mis manos escocían por tocarlo en aquél instante. Quería retribuirle el enorme placer que él me acababa de hacer experimentar con sus dedos y sus caricias, pero la visión de su cuerpo desnudo me pareció un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Tantos años deseando aquél momento, tantas noches soñando con la visión de su cuerpo completamente a mi disposición, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente parecía una realidad imposible de creer.

Y definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se detuvo en la evidencia de su excitación y como una niña curiosa, llevé mis manos hasta aquella parte de su cuerpo y acaricié lentamente esperando su reacción. Lo miré morder su labio inferior y con una larga exhalación, logró enfocar sus ojos en mi rostro.

-Bella-

Dijo aquello en un tono autoritario, claramente debatiéndose entre el placer de la caricia y las ganas de detenerme. Estaba claro que Edward Cullen jamás perdía el control y mucho menos el mando, y sin embargo en aquellos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era exhalar con fuerza, frustrado ante la situación.

Añadí mi otra mano a la tarea y seguí acariciando lentamente su miembro con destreza, observando todos y cada uno de sus gestos ante las caricias, aprendiendo a interpretar cada una de sus reacciones y disfrutando verlo rendido ante mí.

-Bella- murmuró con más fuerza en esta ocasión, disfrutando de las caricias que daba debajo de su cintura.

Sonreí satisfecha al mirarlo, cobrándole poco a poco la deliciosa tortura que él me había hecho pasar momentos antes y que me había llevado hasta la locura.

-¿Dime, Edward?-

Pregunté arrogante y me incliné sobre él lo suficiente para que mis senos rozaran su pecho. Y aquel simple roce me hizo estremecer de deseo al tiempo que le sacaba a él un gemido de frustración. Decidida a torturarlo aún más, me separé al instante mientras lo miraba contener una maldición.

Alentada por sus reacciones, mis caricias se volvieron más ágiles y rápidas al tiempo que lo miraba respirar de manera más agitada, mientras sus manos vagaban inquietas por mis muslos y seguían su camino hasta mi cintura, en un intento desesperado por evitar llegar al clímax.

Y antes de que sus manos se cerraran sobre mis pechos me incliné de nuevo sobre él hasta que mi rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del suyo. Él me miró con intensidad y se enderezó lo suficiente para besarme, pero yo me alejé de nuevo lentamente y me enderecé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Frustrado ante mis deseos de torturarlo, Edward soltó un gruñido desesperado.

-Maldición, Isabella-

Sin dejarme sin más opción que detener mis caricias, me tomó por la cintura con fuerza y de un rápido movimiento me pegó de espaldas al colchón.

Y quedé atrapada bajo su delicioso peso.

Me besó con fuerza y nuestros alientos se entremezclaron mientras nuestros cuerpos se pegaban en un abrazo delicioso. Y algo se encendió en aquél preciso momento. Incapaz de esperar un momento más, Edward separó mis piernas con sus manos y se abrió paso entre ellas, acercando su miembro a mi entrada húmeda.

-Necesito entrar en ti, ahora- murmuró contra mis labios desesperado, y cuando sentí la punta de su erección rozar mi sexo empapado solté un gemido de desesperación.

Yo también lo necesitaba dentro de mí, más que nunca.

Sin más respuesta que mis brazos aferrándose a su cuello y mis piernas enredándose alrededor de su cintura, lo miré fijamente durante unos instantes y de una ágil embestida Edward se enterró en mí con fuerza.

-Edward!-

Grité ante la sensación que me invadió, y completamente nublada por aquél momento dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, consciente solo del hecho de que Edward estaba dentro de mí.

Que como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas estábamos unidos. Éramos uno.

Y aquella verdad me golpeó tan fuerte que por un momento todo pareció desaparecer hasta que solo estuvimos nosotros dos, sumergidos en aquella burbuja de deseo que nos había cubierto desde que lo había vuelto a ver.

Contrario a lo que esperé se abrió paso entre mí lentamente, y cuando llego al final de mi entrada soltamos un gemido refrescante al unísono, completamente extasiados e incapaces de detener aquél torbellino de sensaciones que nos asaltaban. Con mi cabeza pegada a la almohada, lo sentí besar mi cuello con dulzura al tiempo que comenzaba, con ligeras arremetidas contra mi entrada, a moverse deliciosamente dentro de mí.

Se movía de arriba abajo sobre mí cuerpo, pegando su pecho resbaloso al mío de manera deliciosa y delirante mientras yo sentía como mi estrecho interior lo recibía gustoso y lo apresaba ahí, reteniéndolo en su calor. Solté un gemido desesperado y ansiosa por sentirlo aún más, comencé a mover mis caderas contra él en un ritmo suave y cadencioso, en una clara señal de que necesitaba más.

Y cuando arqueé mi espalda para recibirlo aún más en mi interior, Edward soltó un gruñido contra mi cuello y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez.

Pronto aquellas arremetidas dejaron de ser suaves y ligeras para convertirse en embestidas fuertes y rápidas, mientras Edward se movía con agilidad sobre mí y yo movía mi cadera contra él para sentirlo aún más cerca, aún más dentro.

Tantas noches soñando con aquél momento se veían ahora materializadas en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos y aquella sinfonía de gemidos y quejidos, que poco a poco iban inundando la habitación.

Y al diablo si aquello era otro sueño debido al alcohol que había tomado aquella noche. Al diablo si aquella ilusión desaparecía por la mañana, cuando me diera cuenta que solo había sido un sueño.

En ese momento, sólo ésta noche, Edward era mío. Solo mío.

-Edward…más-

Cambiamos de posición varias veces.

Tantas que no supe cómo ni cuándo terminé hincada sobre la cama, con mis manos aferradas a los barrotes de la cabecera mientras Edward, hincado detrás de mí, me embestía con agilidad y apretaba mis senos con sus manos al tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja, susurrando mi nombre al oído una y otra vez.

-Bella…Bella-

Yo jadeaba con fuerza mientras movía mis caderas en dirección a él, sintiendo la deliciosa sensación de aquél intruso invadiendo y llenando mi entrada que se contraía a su alrededor. Gimiendo cuando llegaba hasta el final de mi entrada, gritando cuando penetraba con fuerza_. _

Sentía su miembro arremeter con fuerza una y otra vez, en una danza deliciosa que parecía no tener fin y que no quería que terminara jamás.

Cuando finalmente quedé sentada encima de él y pude tomar el control de la situación, comencé a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras me dejaba caer sobre su miembro rígido. Él me ayudaba tomándome de las caderas para guiarme de nuevo y penetrarme con fuerza, subiendo de vez en cuando sus manos para apretar mis senos y pellizcar mis pezones, arrancándome más gemidos de placer.

Y yo solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, una idea ocupando todos mis sentidos y mi razón.

Subir y bajar sobre Edward.

Dejarlo entrar y luego salir, y luego volver a la misma danza maravillosa que habíamos comenzado antes.

Mis gemidos callados se convirtieron en gritos desesperados, consciente de que el clímax me alcanzaría por segunda o tercera vez esa noche. Y arqueando mi espalda hacia atrás, me detuve para permitir que la maravilla del orgasmo me llenara por completo mientras una o dos embestidas más tarde Edward me seguía en aquél caleidoscopio de emociones, tomando también su pedazo de cielo.

Y juntos disfrutamos de aquél paraíso, transportándonos a un lugar donde nada más importaba. Donde no importaba que era realidad y que era fantasía, donde solo importaba la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Solo importábamos nosotros dos. Edward dentro de mí. Edward y yo haciendo el amor.

Y con aquél simple pensamiento, me desplomé entre sus brazos al tiempo que él me recibía con un beso en los labios, ambos jadeantes, exhaustos y perlados por el sudor. No importaba si todo eso desaparecía en la mañana, solo por ésa noche, quería disfrutar el calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

No tardé más de dos minutos en quedarme profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, encima de su pecho.

* * *

Desperté con la suave luz del amanecer golpeándome de lleno en el rostro y un ligero pero perceptible dolor de cabeza martilleándome las sienes. Parpadeé varias veces antes de abrir mis ojos por completo.

Miré la inmensa ventana que tenía frente a mí e hice un puchero al sentir los ligeros rayos del sol atravesando mis ojos. Comenzaba a amanecer, y aún se podían observar tintes azulados de un cielo nocturno.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar. Algo era muy diferente esa mañana.

No estaba en la habitación de hotel que había ocupado la última semana y media. Aunque los muebles eran casi los mismos solo que en tonos más oscuros, la distribución era completamente distinta, pues jamás solía despertarme con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

Y sobre todo, no amanecía con el cuerpo adolorido y pegajoso, y con una sensación de placer que me llenaba por completo.

Soltando una larga exhalación ante la sensación de dolor placentero, me enderecé al percatarme que una sábana de seda cubría mi cuerpo y la levanté para darme cuenta que debajo de ella estaba desnuda.

Totalmente desnuda.

Y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegó a mi memoria como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Como vistazos borrosos a causa del alcohol, recordé todo lo que había hecho anoche, y también con quién lo había hecho. Al borde de la histeria, miré a mi lado para descubrir que, con solo un pedazo de sábana cubriendo su cadera y en igualdad de condiciones, Edward dormía plácidamente a mi lado.

Entonces no había sido un sueño. Con un demonio, había hecho el amor con Edward.

Entré en pánico.

Tragué con fuerza y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, me levanté como un resorte de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa desperdigada por la habitación. Me cambié lo más rápido que mis manos temblorosas me permitieron, mirando siempre en dirección a la cama para cuidar que Edward no despertara y pensando la manera de salir de ahí sin que él lo notara.

Y sobre todo, como hacer para que pareciera que ahí no había pasado nada.

Decidí que debía empezar por acomodar su ropa, y una vez hube cerrado la pretina de mi vestido, recogí sus prendas una a una y las fui doblando hasta tener un bulto que deje en el sofá cercano. Cualquiera que las viera podría pensar que él mismo se las había quitado anoche cansado y desesperado por meterse a la cama.

O al menos eso quería creer. Quería creer que había tomado lo suficiente para no recordar nada.

Y que también tuviera por costumbre dormir desnudo.

Después de eso, recogí el cenicero que habíamos tirado y el cuadro que había caído al suelo al golpearme contra él y sentí mi rostro enrojecer con furia al recordar cómo habían terminado en el suelo.

Conteniendo una maldición y mirando alrededor para asegurarme de no dejar nada que delatara mi presencia ahí, caminé hacia la puerta con prisa y con una última mirada a la persona que dormía en la cama, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Una vez fuera, comencé a correr de puntillas hasta mi habitación mientras sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

Había hecho el amor con Edward toda la maldita noche, y como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

¿Cómo rayos iba a librarme de eso?

* * *

¿Review?


	9. El Día Después

"**Dama De Honor"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos mis lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo recién terminado. Veremos cómo pintan las cosas ahora que tenemos la versión de los hechos de Edward, aunque lo único que puedo decir es que Bella no se lo pondrá nada fácil a nuestro querido Edward ;)_

_Espero lo disfruten muchísimo, y no olviden que espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó o lo odiaron. Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review y agregarme a favoritos, me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia que escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes. _

_Sin más que decir, me retiro por hoy._

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 9°: El Día Después**

**~Edward's POV~**

Desperté con la molesta luz del sol pegándome de lleno en los ojos, y fruncí el ceño antes de abrir mis ojos lentamente.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, e incapaz de levantarme me llevé el brazo a la cara y me cubrí los ojos para evitar que la luz me molestara. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía una resaca como aquella, y tardé unos cuantos segundos que parecieron siglos en recordar el día y el lugar en el que estaba.

Me sentía desorientado, aletargado. Agotado.

Si no conociera bien la sensación, habría dicho que me sentía saciado.

Extrañado, miré el lado vacío de la cama. La almohada estaba intacta, la sábana bien puesta y sin una arruga fuera de lo normal, sin rastro de que anoche alguien aparte de mí hubiera dormido ahí.

Y sin embargo no pude evitar sentirme inquieto, recordando el sueño que había tenido anoche y que ahora parecía más real que nunca. Pensé en el durante unos instantes, y cuanto más lo hacía más vivido se tornaba, negándose a desvanecerse ahora que estaba despierto.

Levanté la sábana para darme cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, y pude observar la ropa que había utilizado anoche tirada con despreocupación en el sofá frente a la cama, pero de todos modos aquello no parecía muy fuera de lugar.

Solía dormir desnudo de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando llegaba cansado y fastidiado de algún evento.

Pero por alguna razón, algo me decía que ese no había sido el caso anoche y sin embargo todo parecía perfectamente normal, como si nada diferente hubiera pasado en esa habitación.

El sueño permanecía en mi mente, y los detalles del mismo adquirían mayor firmeza e intensidad a cada instante que pasaba.

Había sido un sueño en donde, como en muchos otros, hacía el amor con Bella hasta verla gritar de placer debajo de mí, pero por alguna razón ésta mañana parecía diferente. Podía recordar la visión de su delicioso cuerpo desnudo, el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su interior con una nitidez tal que parecía que más que estarlo imaginando, lo estaba recordando.

Y como si mi anatomía quisiera apoyar aquella idea, levanté la sábana para mirar la erección que el simple hecho de pensar en aquello había provocado. Como si la parte más sensible de mi anatomía pudiera responderme la disparatada pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza.

Aquello se sentía demasiado real para haber sido un sueño. Los recuerdos se iban haciendo más intensos, y pronto pude recordar casi todo a detalle.

Bella bailando conmigo en un rincón de la pista, Bella y yo besándonos desesperados en el elevador, Bella en mi habitación y en mi cama, jadeado y gimiendo extasiada debajo de mí mientras le hacía el amor.

Con un demonio, todo eso había pasado. Que me partiera un rayo si aquello había sido un simple sueño, aún cuando todo a mi alrededor indicara que así era.

Me enderecé rápidamente en la cama, y olvidando el dolor de cabeza, me levanté en dirección al baño para darme una ducha rápida con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Encontrar a Bella, y rápido.

* * *

Una vez presentable y fuera de mi habitación, bajé rápidamente al primer piso del hotel en dirección a los comedores del desayuno, seguro de que Bella estaría ahí supervisando que todos los invitados de la noche anterior en la boda estuvieran cómodos.

Estaba programado que ese desayuno fuera lo último de la extensa agenda de actividades por la boda de mi hermana, y como pasaba un poco más de las diez de la mañana, era casi seguro que tanto Alice, como Jasper, mi familia y Bella ya se encontraran ahí desayunando junto con todos los invitados.

Y no me equivoqué.

Vestida con un corto vestido de tirantes en color lila y el cabello acomodado en largos tirabuzones, Bella se encontraba en la barra del buffet con un plato vacío en las manos, charlando con Rosalie y Jane mientras la fila de los comensales avanzaba y ella llenaba poco a poco su plato.

Y el sentimiento de que aquella hermosa mujer había sido mía anoche me asaltó de inmediato y me llenó el pecho con una especie de orgullo y alegría, a pesar de que ella no había amanecido en la cama conmigo.

Pero estaba seguro que había sido real, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Con esa certeza en mente, comencé a caminar en dirección a ella mientras saludaba con simples cabezadas a los invitados, y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme a una distancia prudente para llamarla, Emmett y Jasper me bloquearon el camino.

-Buenos días hermanito ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, eh?-

Dijo Emmett sarcástico mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y comenzaba a dirigirse a la mesa principal. Y en la dirección opuesta a Bella.

-Ya lo creo que sí- comentó Jasper- Veo que tenías razón entonces, Emmett-

-¿Razón? ¿Dé que hablas?-

-Anoche te escabulliste de la fiesta sin darnos cuenta- replicó Emmett entre burlón y curioso- Y por la cara que traes y la hora que es, algo me dice que no te fuiste solo-

Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de lo que Emmett estaba queriendo dar a entender.

-Dinos, Edward ¿Quién fue la misteriosa acompañante?-

La pregunta de Jasper me dejó sin habla, e intentando parecer tranquilo, solté una carcajada y me senté en mi lugar despreocupado.

-No sean idiotas- dije riendo- Déjense de suposiciones tontas y déjenme desayunar que muero de hambre-

Sin más remedio que hacerme caso se sentaron a mí lado entre risas tontas y comentarios obscenos, mientras yo aprovechaba para levantarme de mi lugar y volver a la barra del desayuno. Solo para darme cuenta a mitad del camino que Bella ya regresaba junto con Rosalie a la mesa que yo antes ocupaba, y que caminaba demasiado lejos para que la abordara sin llamar la atención.

Maldiciendo en silencio, me dirigí a la barra, tomé un plato y me serví de todo un poco lo más rápido que pude, contestando tajantemente a cualquiera que me abordara para largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

Una vez que tuve mi plato lleno regresé a la mesa en la que encontraban sentados Alice y Jasper junto con mis padres, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica, Angela, Leah, Mike y unos cuantos más y tomé el asiento que antes había ocupado entre Emmett y Jasper.

-Buenos días, cielo-

-Hola, hermanito-

Saludaron mi madre y Alice, quienes se encontraban a un lado de Jasper.

-Buenos días mamá, hola monstruo- contesté con una sonrisa y tomé mis cubiertos para comenzar a desayunar.

No sin antes dirigir una insistente mirada a Bella, quien, casi frente a mí en la mesa, dejó de platicar con Rosalie y me dirigió una fugaz mirada de reojo.

Pude notar cómo se tensaba de inmediato y colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja nerviosa, y después de unos segundos alejó la mirada de inmediato y siguió platicando con Rosalie. De inmediato reconocí la angustia, y casi el miedo que se apoderó de ella en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Y el pensamiento de que anoche le había hecho el amor hasta no poder más volvió a mi mente de golpe, y mirarla ahora, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí, parecía una broma de mal gusto diseñada para torturarme.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, y sin embargo en aquellos momentos era imposible.

Resignado a la idea de esperar, continué con mi desayuno mientras platicaba con los que estaban a mi alrededor, dirigiendo mi mirada de vez en cuando a la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí y claramente incómoda por algo. No escuchaba a nadie en particular, y mi mente se consumía pensando en cómo hacer para estar a solas con ella cuanto antes.

Aquello me estaba matando.

-Ahora regreso-

En algún momento de esa angustiante espera la escuché decir aquello y dirigí mi mirada a ella de inmediato. Ignorando por completo lo que Emmett me decía en aquél momento, la miré levantarse de su asiento con rapidez y comenzar a caminar en dirección a los baños del saloncito, claramente queriendo alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

Pero yo no pensaba dejarla escapar.

Y aunque no me importaba que todos en la mesa se dieran cuenta de que la seguiría, esperé un par de minutos antes de levantarme y diciendo sus mismas palabras, me dirigí en dirección a los baños dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Y preguntarle porque rayos me había dejado solo esa mañana.

* * *

Agradeciendo que los baños se encontraran en un lugar muy privado y lejos de la vista de todos, me pegué en una de las paredes a lado del arco de entrada al pasillo de los mismos, en una posición que me permitiera interceptar a Bella antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera que estaba ahí.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Bella salió del baño de damas y por el arco caminando con la cabeza erguida, y antes de que pudiera dar un simple paso más a las mesas la tomé por el brazo y la detuve en seco.

Soltando una exclamación de sorpresa, me miró con ojos desorbitados cuando sin pleno aviso la arrastré de nuevo al pasillo y la pegué a la pared a un lado, colocando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dije y me pegué a ella instintivamente.

Ella solo me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y la miré tragar saliva mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-¿Hablar de qué?-

Preguntó de la manera más serena e inocente del mundo, y yo sentí como si me hubiera dado una fuerte y dolorosa bofetada. ¿A qué rayos estaba jugando?

-¿Cómo que de qué?- gruñí entre dientes y la miré fijamente- De lo que pasó anoche…- corregí- De lo que hicimos anoche-

Y a cambio solo obtuve un ceño fruncido y una mirada extrañada.

-¿Y qué fue lo que, según tú, hicimos anoche, Edward?-

Incapaz de contener mi asombro y mi furia combinadas, abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras dejaba caer mi mandíbula, completamente sorprendido y sin poder creer la actitud despreocupada de Bella. Como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si quisiera hacerme creer que no había pasado nada.

-¿Segura que no lo recuerdas? Permíteme refrescarte la memoria- acerqué mi rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo- Anoche hicimos el amor- dije sin titubeos, mirándola fijamente- Estuviste toda la noche en mi cama, y la mitad de ella estuve dentro de ti-

Y aunque pude notar el pequeño brillo de angustia en sus ojos durante un segundo, me miró con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa muy bien fingidos, y tuve que admitir que aquello dolió más que si me hubiera rechazado.

-Estás loco- frunció el ceño e intentó empujarme- Anoche no pasó nada entre nosotros, Edward. Bailamos un rato y después te fuiste a tu habitación y yo a la mía, seguramente las copas te confundieron la cabeza-

Conteniendo las ganas de gritarle y zarandearla, cerré mis ojos y aspiré con fuerza, incapaz de creer que Bella pensara que aquella mentira funcionaría.

-No juegues conmigo, Bella- dije con rabia y me pegué aún más a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Mordió su labio inferior durante un segundo, seguramente pensando que más inventar para salir de aquél serio aprieto en el que se encontraba. Tal vez Bella pensaba que había estado lo suficientemente ebrio para no acordarme de nada, pero claramente no esperaba que yo recordara todo.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Y aún así, seguía renuente a aceptarlo.

-No juego contigo- escupió enfadada- Seguramente lo soñaste…- se sonrojó al decirlo- Y el alcohol te hace creer que tal vez fue verdad-

Aquella fue la última estupidez que pude escuchar. Incapaz de entender su necedad, la tomé por los hombros y la zarandeé un poco en el proceso, y mirándola como si quisiera traspasarla, la pegué a mí completamente cegado por la rabia.

-¿Me crees estúpido?- gruñí entre dientes- ¿O no será que en realidad el alcohol te afectó a ti, querida? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó?- pregunté sarcástico, y mis manos se posaron en sus caderas, posesivo- No puedo creer que no recuerdes como te retorciste anoche en mis brazos, y como gritaste mi nombre cuando llegaste al orgasmo-

Escupí aquello sin decoro alguno y la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos solo durante unos instantes. Pero aquello se desvaneció de inmediato, y con una fuerza que no creí que tuviera, me empujó con sus manos y me miró con una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

-Estás loco, Edward- escupió de nuevo- Entre tú y yo no pasó nada, ya te lo dije. Así que sólo aléjate de mí y déjame en paz-

Me miró solo durante unos instantes, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mesas rápidamente, dejándome completamente solo y confundido.

Parecía tan segura de que nada había pasado, que por un momento me pregunté si en realidad tenía razón, y simplemente había sido otro sueño que ésta vez había mezclado con la realidad gracias al alcohol.

Como fuera, ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

Frustrado, golpeé la pared frente a mí y tomé aire con fuerza mientras me llevaba una mano al cabello.

¿Qué diablos creía Bella que ganaría con eso?

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y mis sentidos completamente nublados, caminé con rapidez por entre las mesas con un solo pensamiento martilleándome las sienes.

Alejarme de Edward lo antes posible antes de que aquello se volviera un lío aún peor, irme de Los Ángeles cuanto antes y olvidarlo, así como el terrible error que había cometido anoche.

Y con un solo objetivo en mente. Encontrar a Alice y rápido.

Para mi fortuna, mi mejor amiga se había levantado de la mesa que todos ocupaban anteriormente y no tardé mucho en encontrarla entre el montón de gente, distinguiéndola rápidamente con su hermoso vestido rosa pálido y su reluciente expresión de felicidad saliéndole hasta por los poros, mientras platicaba con un grupo de invitados de la noche anterior.

Sin preocuparme por lo que pensaran los acompañantes de Alice, llegué hasta donde se encontraban y la tomé de la mano para llamar su atención. Ella volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, que se desvaneció por completo en cuanto vio mi expresión angustiada.

Se disculpó con el pequeño grupo de personas detrás de ella, y aferrándose a mi agarre se alejó conmigo hasta que estuvimos solas.

-¿Bells? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí- le dije rápidamente, incapaz de contenerme un momento más.

-De acuerdo- me dijo serena, y asintió con la cabeza- Vamos a mi habitación-

-Puedo esperar a que…-

-Ni hablar- me cortó de inmediato- Aprovechemos ahora que están todos aquí, Bells, vamos-

Y arrastrándome por el salón, salimos sigilosamente y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

* * *

-¿¡Te acostaste con mi hermano anoche!-

Casi arrepentida de haberlo dicho, cerré mis ojos y solté un largo suspiro cansado. Frente a mí, Alice me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula desencajada con sonrisa traviesa.

-Si quieres sal al balcón y grítalo Al, seguramente los que están en el jardín no te escucharon-

-Por Dios…te acostaste con mi hermano!- exclamó de nuevo emocionada- Vaya Bells! Sé que les dije que no desaprovecharan la oportunidad que les estaba dando, pero no pensé que se lo fueran a tomar tan en serio!-

Dijo en tono pícaro, y consciente de que no podía retirar lo que había dicho ni mucho menos minimizar la emoción de Alice, me limité a soltar otro suspiro y dejarme caer en el sillón.

-Yo tampoco, Al- pasé mi mano por el cabello- Yo tampoco-

En menos de un segundo, una emocionada Alice saltó al sofá a mi lado y me miró con ojos brillantes.

-No te pediré que me cuentes detalles, porque sinceramente la idea de imaginarlo no es nada agradable- se estremeció, claramente perturbada ante la idea de que fuera su hermano de quien estábamos hablando- Es mi hermano después de todo, ew-

Si no me hubiera sentido tan agobiada en ese momento, hubiera soltado una estruendosa carcajada ante su puchero de perturbación.

-Pero esto es simplemente excelente!- exclamó, y me miró con sus ojos ardiendo de emoción.

Yo simplemente atiné a levantarme y menear la cabeza con fuerza, mientras intentaba por todos los medios recobrar la compostura. No sabía en qué momento había terminado en aquella situación tan extraña y sin retorno, en donde Edward no solamente había regresado a mi vida, sino que me había vuelto a envolver como una estúpida.

Y volvía a enamorarme poco a poco sin remedio, destruyendo mis defensas.

-Por supuesto que no es excelente, Alice!- exclamé frustrada y lleve mis manos a las sienes- Es lo contrario a excelente, es lo peor que pudo haber pasado!-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puede ser lo contrario a excelente?- preguntó desde su lugar, mirándome como si estuviera loca- Si eso significa que hicieron las pases, mucho más que eso!-

-Y por lo mismo es que es malo, Alice! Yo no quería que esto pasara!-

-Pero pasó, Bella- dijo con voz seria, y me miró desde su lugar con brazos cruzados- Y para mí es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado-

-Por supuesto que no- dije en un suspiro, y me senté de nuevo junto a ella- Todo es un desastre ahora-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó ansiosa, y puso una mano sobre mi hombro- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó después de que…tu sabes…ustedes…-

No terminó la pregunta, aunque de todas formas no necesitó hacerlo.

-Yo…- soltando otro largo suspiró, la miré acongojada- Me escabullí de su recámara ésta mañana mientras seguía dormido-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- exclamó abriendo su mandíbula lo más que pudo, y juntando sus manos pareció recordar algo- Con razón estaban tan extraños está mañana en el desayuno!-

La simple mención de aquello me hizo recordar aquél momento en el pasillo de los baños, donde Edward me había acorralado para intentar hablar sobre lo que había pasado anoche, y sobre todo como yo estúpidamente había negado todo, a pesar de que sabía que era un caso perdido.

Y no pude evitar sentirme más estúpida al recordarlo.

-Y eso no es lo peor…- dije en un ataque de sinceridad, dispuesta a decirle todo de una buena vez- Yo…lo negué todo cuando estuve a solas con él esta mañana-

A mi lado, Alice volvió a levantarse de su lugar boquiabierta.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero por qué!-

-No lo sé! Él…- tomé aire- Él estaba algo tomado anoche, y pensé que seguramente no lo recordaría o pensaría que había sido un sueño o que se yo!-

-Por Dios Isabella!- exclamó claramente frustrada, y colocó sus manos en la cintura- ¿Tú crees que mi hermano es idiota? ¿Qué no se iba a dar cuenta cuando despertara?-

-¿Qué más querías que hiciera, Alice?- pregunté desesperada- Yo no quería que eso pasara! Fue un error! Me deje llevar por el momento y por el alcohol y la música y…-

-Y por lo que todavía sientes por él- afirmó cortante y sin lugar a discusión.

Y aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero mantuve mi postura y no respondí a su afirmación. No quería decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

-Alice- la llamé suplicante, y tomé su mano para que volviera a sentarse- Necesito irme cuanto antes- escupí por fin- Llamé al aeropuerto y ya tengo el boleto hacía París, el único problema es que el vuelo sale hasta las cinco de la mañana-

-Bella- comenzó a decir acongojada, mirándome con una mueca de desagrado- No creo que…-

-Por favor Al, no puedo seguir aquí- dije un tanto desesperada, y ella puso su mano sobre las dos que teníamos enlazadas.

-Pero Bella…-

-Por favor-

No podía seguir en ese hotel mientras Edward siguiera ahí, y necesitaba que pensara que yo me había ido a París lo antes posible. Necesitaba terminar con aquel lío cuanto antes, y no se me ocurría mejor forma que largándome de ese hotel aunque el vuelo saliera hasta mañana.

Y tal vez fue mi mirada desesperada o el agarre de mi mano sobre la suya, pero después de unos cuantos segundos, Alice soltó un suspiro resignado y se levantó para dirigirse a los cajones del tocador. Abrió el primero y sacó un juego de llaves, lo cerró y se dirigió a mí de nuevo hasta sentarse a mi lado.

-Toma- me entregó el juego de llaves, yo la miré sin entender- Son las llaves de mi departamento, nos regalaron uno a mí, a Edward y a Emmett cuando cada uno cumplió dieciocho- explicó serena, aún insegura- Viviremos ahí los primeros meses antes de que Jasper y yo encontremos un lugar más grande para los dos, pero no lo utilizaré el próximo mes y medio por obvias razones-

Pronto recordé que esa misma tarde ella saldría rumbo a Europa a su luna de miel, y finalmente entendí lo que me estaba proponiendo. Estuve a punto de suspirar aliviada, pero me limité a seguirla mirando.

-Puedes usarlo los días que quieras- dijo por fin, y sonrió- Quédate hasta que te sientas lista para irte-

Incapaz de contenerme, le di un abrazo y sonreí.

-Gracias, Allie- cerré mi puño sobre las llaves- Lo ocuparé solo ésta noche, y mañana me iré a París tan pronto amanezca-

-He dicho que puedes usarlo el tiempo que quieras- volvió a decir, como si no creyera lo que le había dicho- Pero creo que estás cometiendo un error, Bella-

-Créeme Al, es lo único que estoy haciendo bien-

Me levanté de mi lugar y Alice me imitó. Nos miramos durante largo rato, con nuestras manos enlazadas mientras intentaba sin éxito detener las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos al darme cuenta que me estaba despidiendo de ella. Yo me iría en cuanto tuviera mis maletas terminadas, y ella se iría esa tarde a Europa de luna de miel y yo tomaría un avión a París mañana en la mañana.

Sin poder soportarlo, la abracé con fuerza y pegué mi rostro en su hombro, mientras las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por mis mejillas y escuchaba a Alice hipar un poco.

-Gracias, Al, por todo-

-Voy a extrañarte, Bells, pero estoy segura que volveré a verte pronto-

Separándome de ella, sonreí y asentí segura, sin entender si aquello me lo decía como una promesa o como una afirmación. Sin decir más, le di un apretón en la mano y salí de la habitación directo a la mía.

Dispuesta a irme de ahí lo antes posible.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

Furioso y frustrado, caminaba por los pasillos del hotel sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirme. Me había escabullido del desayuno con mucho trabajo, pues en el preciso momento en que Bella se había alejado de mí en el pasillo de los baños mi madre me había encontrado mágicamente y me había hecho saludar a montones de gente que ni siquiera recordaba conocer.

Y había alcanzado a ver de manera fugaz como Alice y Bella desaparecían de entre la multitud y salían del saloncito de manera sigilosa.

Mientras caminaba mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando recordar con detalle los sucesos de anoche y descifrar porqué Bella lo había negado todo tan triunfalmente, con una seguridad digna de premio.

Había estado a punto de contarle todo a Jasper en un ataque de rabia, pero decidí que lo más sensato sería volver a hablar con ella y quebrar sus defensas de a poco hasta que admitiera lo que había pasado.

Tendría que hacerlo pronto, porque si no mal recordaba ella se iría esta misma tarde a París, y la posibilidad de entender lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros se iría al borde del abismo una vez que ella pusiera un pie en el avión.

Y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Con aquél pensamiento en mente, llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta con la llave electrónica que siempre fallaba, y el recuerdo de Bella y yo jugueteando e intentando hacer lo mismo anoche me golpeó con fuerza. Apretando los dientes, meneé con la cabeza y entré a la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Una vez dentro miré con atención todo a mi alrededor, mientras pequeños flashazos de lo ocurrido anoche venían a mi memoria y la llenaban por completo. Caminé hasta la enorme ventana que daba al balcón y que en aquellos momentos se encontraba completamente abierta dejando pasar la luz matutina, y que anoche había dejado pasar la luz de la luna bañando todo con destellos plateados.

Bañándola a ella con destellos plateados.

Soltando una maldición, me recargué en el marco de la ventana con mi brazo y mordí mi pulgar mientras miraba el inmenso jardín central y dejaba que los recuerdos me siguieran asaltando. ¿O serían imaginaciones?

¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho Bella? ¿Sería cierto que todo había sido un simple sueño y el alcohol me había hecho crear una realidad inexistente?

Había soñado tantas veces con eso que no me sorprendería que hubiera sido uno más, aun cuando las sensaciones y las emociones fueran mucho más intensas que antes.

Más reales.

-Demonios- frustrado, golpeé la pared a un lado de la ventana y volteé en dirección al sofá para comenzar a caminar en dirección a él.

Pero algo mucho más interesante llamó mi atención en ese momento y me hizo desviar mi mirada unos cuantos centímetros más en dirección a la cama.

Un fuerte destello plateado, cubierto en su mayor parte por la sábana de seda que cubría la cama y causado por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, me cegó durante unos instantes antes de que comenzara a dirigirme en dirección a la cama a unos pasos de mí.

Curioso como un niño, tomé el borde de la sábana de seda y la levante lo suficiente para observar que era aquello que se reflejaba con tanta intensidad. Y ahí, tirado al centro de la cama y brillando con la luz del sol, se encontraba un delicado brazalete plateado con incrustaciones de gemas violetas que recordaba haber visto anoche.

Colgado elegantemente en la muñeca de Bella.

Y en aquél momento todos los vistazos borrosos y las dudas incesantes desaparecieron de golpe para dar paso a la más absoluta certeza de que anoche y en esa cama había hecho mía a Bella. Por más que ella se molestara en negarlo.

Incapaz de esperar un momento más, tomé la pequeña joya en mis manos, y como si se tratara del mayor de los tesoros lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí disparado de mi habitación en dirección a la suya.

Caminé con prisa y sin detenerme a saludar a nadie, y una vez que estuve en el pasillo pude observar como la puerta de su habitación se encontraba totalmente abierta mientras un carrito de intendencia cubría la entrada.

Frustrado, solté una maldición al darme cuenta que Bella se había ido.

Sin siquiera molestarme en preguntar a la intendente cuándo se había ido y con el temor de que fuera demasiado tarde apretándome el pecho, di media vuelta y caminé en dirección a la suite del hotel en donde se encontraba la única persona que podría revelarme en donde rayos se encontraba Bella en aquél momento.

* * *

En menos de dos minutos estuve frente a las puertas dobles de la suite del hotel, y aprovechando que la puerta parecía estar entreabierta, entré rápidamente rezando porque mi hermanita se encontrara adentro.

Y para mi fortuna, tanto ella como Jasper se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación con objetos personales en las manos, mientras riendo y besándose de vez en cuando como dos tórtolos metían las cosas a sus maletas.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Alice preocupada en cuanto me vio entrar- ¿Qué pasa?-

Tanto Alice como Jasper me miraron con el ceño fruncido confundidos, seguramente ante el gesto de desesperación que debería tener en mi rostro en aquellos momentos.

Sin contestar a la pregunta, me acerqué a Alice y la tomé por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Dónde está, hermanita?-

-Edward, no sé qué…-

-¿Dónde está Bella, Al?- pregunté desesperado- Sé que te contó todo- afirmé sin lugar a discusión- Las vi salir ésta mañana juntas del desayuno-

Pero a pesar de eso, Alice se mordió el labio inferior solo unos instantes y volvió a fingir sorpresa.

-No sé a qué te refieres con…-

Sabiendo que Alice mantendría su posición a menos que le mostrara algo que la dejara sin defensa, saqué el brazalete que traía en mi bolsillo y lo levanté hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro. Y mientras su mirada confusa se tornaba en una de verdadero asombro y temor, Alice miró el brazalete y después me miró a mí.

-Encontré esto en mi habitación, así que ya no tiene caso que lo niegues- le dije mientras la volvía a tomar por los hombros- Sé que sabes todo y en dónde está- continué, y su mirada antes asombrada se volvió compungida.

Me miró como si se debatiera entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba, y mirándome con expresión torturada se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo.

-Edward…le prometí a Bella que…-

-La buscaré con o sin tu ayuda hermanita, y la voy a encontrar- la corté de inmediato- Pero sin ella será más difícil-

Ella me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que hablaba en serio, y mirándome derrotada soltó un largo suspiro. Susurrando un "Bella me va a matar" para ella misma, bajó la mirada y la subió segundos después para mirarme de nuevo.

-Le presté mi departamento por ésta noche- soltó por fin, y yo quise gritar de alegría- Su vuelo sale mañana a las cinco de…-

Antes de pudiera terminar con la oración, le planté un fuerte beso en la frente y la abracé con fuerza.

-Gracias hermanita- susurré contra su oído y ella me devolvió el abrazo algo confundida- Te deseo el mejor de los viajes y la mejor luna de miel-

La solté de inmediato y miré a Jasper, quien a su lado, me miraba como si estuviera completamente demente y con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Sin tiempo para explicarle, lo abracé con fuerza mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Cuídala amigo, y pásenla excelente-

Y sin más, di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar a la puerta de la habitación dando grandes zancadas. A mi espalda y antes de salir de la habitación, solo alcancé a escuchar al fin a Jasper decir algo en un susurro.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-Ya te contaré-

Lo último que escuché y que me sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue el largo suspiro aliviado de mi hermana antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Con una simple camiseta y unos bóxers para dormir como atuendo, caminé descalza desde la cocina hasta la sala con una lata de refresco en las manos y me dejé caer en el sofá frente al enorme televisor de pantalla plana frente a mí.

Solté un largo suspiro y miré el reloj de pared que se encontraba detrás de mí. Las siete de la tarde. En diez horas estaría tomando un vuelo a París y me iría de Los Ángeles definitivamente, olvidándome de todo lo que había pasado los últimos diez días.

Olvidándome por completo de la estupidez que había cometido y de Edward Cullen, para siempre. Aunque me costara la vida.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era empezar desde ese momento, tomé el control remoto de la mesita que se encontraba frente a mí y encendí el televisor mientras abría la lata en mis manos y cambiaba los canales distraída.

Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana en el pasillo de los baños, y sobre todo en lo que había pasado anoche en la recámara de Edward, en donde habíamos hecho el amor hasta dejarme sin fuerzas.

Solté una maldición, y frustrada conmigo misma por mi estupidez, miré la pantalla sin poner atención absolutamente a nada de lo que había en ella.

Recordaba la rapidez con la que había hecho mis maletas en cuanto tuve las llaves del departamento de Alice en mis manos, y como había salido del hotel como si fuera una delincuente, sin detenerme a despedirme de nadie, ni siquiera de Rose o de Esme.

Soltando otro largo suspiro, tomé un sorbo de la lata y apoyé mi cabeza en el brazo que tenía sobre el borde del sofá para mirar la película que empezaba en el televisor.

Y dos minutos más tarde, el sonido del timbre resonando por el gran departamento me asustó tanto que estuve a punto de tirar la lata que tenía en mis manos.

Extrañada, dejé el refresco en la mesita frente a mí y me levanté lentamente para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta con inseguridad. Se suponía que Alice había dejado de vivir ahí en cuanto había terminado sus estudios en la universidad, y todos sus allegados sabían que en esos momentos se encontraba rumbo a su luna de miel como una flamante recién casada.

¿Quién rayos podría buscar a Alice en estos momentos?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo al darme cuenta que la puerta no tenía mirilla al centro, inhalé con fuerza, me arreglé un poco el cabello y abrí la puerta con fastidio.

Y frente a mí, los ojos verdes de Edward me miraron de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en su rostro.

Sintiendo que la sangre dejaba de fluir por mis venas y se detenía en mis pies, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me aferré al mango de la puerta, mirándolo durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Y en ese instante, todos mis planes se vinieron abajo.

-¿Qué…- mi voz salió algo quebrada, pero recobré la compostura- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sin decir nada, Edward dio un paso hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía de manera casi instintiva, y tomando la mano que tenía en la perilla, la retiró y cerró la puerta dándole una ligera patada con el pie.

Y quedé encerrada en el departamento con Edward adentro y a solo unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Segura que necesitas respuesta?- ante mi mutismo, soltó un ligero suspiro divertido- Ya que insistes…-

Sin darme a tiempo a reaccionar me tomó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, y cerrándolo a mí alrededor como si fuera de acero, me acercó a él tanto que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron de manera descarada.

Con el miedo recorriéndome entera ante su mirada penetrante, intenté recobrar la compostura y le devolví una mirada furiosa.

-Vengo a que sigamos la plática que dejamos pendiente está mañana-

-Suéltame- dije entre dientes, intentando con todas mis fuerzas empujarlo.

-Ni lo intentes, Bells- susurró contra mi boca, y me pegó aun más a él- No pienso soltarte hasta que admitas que todo lo que te dije está mañana no es más que la pura verdad-

Al borde de un ataque de pánico, aún fui capaz de seguir con la mentira inútil y tonta que había sostenido todo el día.

-No sé de que hablas-

-Oh no Bella- susurró de nuevo, con una sonrisa torcida- Creo que sabes perfectamente bien de que hablo-

Soltándome solo lo suficiente para llevar una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un delicado brazalete plateado con amatistas incrustados y levantándolo en el aire, lo colocó a la altura de mi rostro.

A punto de gritar de frustración, me aferré por completo a la poca cordura que me quedaba, y reconocí el delicado brazalete que Jake me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

Y que había perdido anoche. En su recámara.

Detrás del brillo del brazalete, Edward me miró fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero de todas formas…- siguió hablando al ver que yo no podía articular palabra- Voy a refrescarte la memoria-

Su brazo volvió a rodear mi cintura, y sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, volví a quedar pegada a él mientras su mano recorría traviesa la piel de mi espalda baja por debajo de la holgada camiseta y descendía hasta acariciar mi trasero sugestivamente.

Contuve un gemido de satisfacción.

-Voy a hacerte recordar con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasó anoche- susurró de nuevo contra mis labios- Voy a hacerte el amor hasta verte gritar de placer-

Antes de poder reaccionar, sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos exigentes, tomando y reclamando un territorio que anoche había poseído tantas veces, y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura con fuerza mientras recorrían traviesas la piel por debajo de la camiseta.

Y derrotada, me rendí ante la caricia mientras me besaba con furia y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la sala.

* * *

¿Review?


	10. Jugando Con Fuego

"**Dama De Honor"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 por contenido sexual_

_Pareja: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen_

_Summary: Es la boda de Alice y Jasper, y no podría haber otra dama de honor más que Bella Swan. Sin embargo, cuando el padrino pertenece a un pasado que no quieres recordar y es capaz de volverte loca, salir ilesa en el juego del amor puede ser misión imposible. _

_Notas de la autora: Otro cap listo! Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y este capítulo compense las enormes e irracionales peleas que habíamos visto entre estos dos últimamente. Veremos cómo pintan las cosas para Edward y Bella en los siguientes capítulos, pero por lo pronto espero que disfruten de este capítulo que también contiene su buena dosis de picante ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review o agregarme a favoritos! _

_Sin más que decir, me despido para que disfruten del capítulo ;)_

_Enjoy! _

**Capítulo 10°: Jugando con Fuego**

**~Edward's POV~**

El sabor de sus labios era delicioso, el tacto de su piel desnuda era un festín para mis sentidos que me volvía loco de deseo.

Sin perder el tiempo, caminé en dirección a la sala sin dejar de besarla y ella se dejó guiar, caminando de espaldas mientras sus manos se perdían en los botones de mi camisa. Yo me dedicaba a acariciar la espalda que quedaba a mi disposición debido a la holgada camiseta, y que me dejaba libre para acariciarla cuanto quisiera y como quisiera.

El camino del pasillo se me antojó interminable, y una vez que llegamos a la sala el tramo al sofá me pareció una distancia demasiado larga para recorrer. Y completamente innecesaria.

Necesitaba hacerla mía en ese preciso instante.

Incapaz de esperar, cerré mis brazos en torno a ella y la tumbé con delicadeza en la alfombra de la habitación, justo en medio del sofá y el rellano de la escalera.

Y aquél lugar no podría haber sido más perfecto.

-Edward- comenzó Bella entre besos- ¿Aquí?- la callé con un beso.

-Sí. Aquí- susurré contra su oído y mis manos comenzaron a vagar por debajo de su camiseta- Necesito hacerte el amor ya-

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besé y seguí con las caricias por debajo de la ropa, mientras ella se relajaba y terminaba de desabrochar el último botón de mi camisa para acariciar mi pecho descubierto.

Contuve un gemido de frustración al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, y juré que aquella caricia no podía ser más deliciosa en otras manos.

Completamente desquiciado, dejé vagar mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y subí hasta acariciar la zona de su pecho solo para darme cuenta con agrado que no llevaba sostén. Soltando un gruñido de satisfacción contra sus labios, cerré mis manos sobre las deliciosas curvas y pellizqué los erguidos pezones, obteniendo a cambio un gemido de sus labios que me excitó aún más.

Un segundo más tarde levanté la camiseta sobre su cabeza y desesperado la lancé al otro lado de la habitación.

Y finalmente pude llenarme con la deliciosa visión de su torso desnudo, de sus senos redondos y firmes, de su cintura estrecha y su vientre plano. Extasiado, solté un gemido de satisfacción.

Ella volvió a besarme con furia, pegando sus senos a mi torso al tiempo que nos arrancaba a los dos un jadeo extasiado. Desesperados, nuestras manos se movieron rápidamente hasta deshacernos de las estorbosas prendas, y en menos de un segundo aventé sus coquetos bóxers junto con las braguitas, y ella hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón y mi camisa, dejándome solo con los bóxers.

Cuando finalmente Bella quedó completamente desnuda, dejé que mis ojos se llenaran con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo a la luz del atardecer y ahora que estaba completamente consciente. Y a pesar de que anoche la había visto de igual manera, juré que jamás había visto algo más digno de admirar.

A la luz del día y sin nada que entorpeciera mis sentidos, Bella resultaba simplemente hermosa.

-Eres hermosa-

Susurré contra la piel de su cuello mientras iba dejando un camino de besos que terminó en el valle de sus senos antes de que mi lengua se apoderara de ellos.

Lamí lentamente la curva de sus suaves pechos, escuchando los quejidos suaves que emitía mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con delicadeza. Tomándome mi tiempo para disfrutarla recorrí las suaves curvas, trazando círculos con mi lengua y dejándome embriagar por el sabor de su piel. Y cuando llegué a la punta y succioné un pezón, gimió extasiada y jaló mi cabello con fuerza.

Solo hasta que estuve saciado de ellos, mi lengua siguió el recorrido por la piel de su estómago, donde tracé círculos incansables alrededor de su ombligo mientras escuchaba sus gemidos satisfechos y la sentía acariciar mi espalda sugestivamente.

Deseoso de prolongar la tortura, bajé mi lengua lentamente por el recorrido de su vientre, deteniéndome lo justo para lamer la piel al final de su estómago y al inicio de su centro de placer, y donde me entretuve un buen rato hasta que los jadeos extasiados se convirtieron en gemidos de desesperación.

-Edward, por favor-

Gimió frustrada y sus manos empujaron mis hombros un poco más abajo, en un intento por acabar con la tortura. Mirándola solo unos instantes antes de cumplir su callada petición, finalmente enterré mi cabeza entre sus piernas y mi lengua se puso en contacto con el centro de su cuerpo.

Como respuesta, Bella soltó un grito sordo y jaló mi cabello con fuerza.

Deseoso de probar aquél delicioso sabor lamí sin cansancio, mientras sentía las manos de Bella jalar mi cabello con fuerza, apretar mi cabeza entre sus piernas y levantar su cadera en dirección a mi lengua, instándome a probar más. A punto de desmayarme de placer, solté un ligero gemido de satisfacción al descubrir que Bella estaba completamente húmeda y caliente, esperando por mí.

Y que era endemoniadamente deliciosa.

-Por Dios…- gemía ella desesperada, sus manos jalando mi cabello y después aferrándose a cualquier cosa a su alcance, completamente desesperada.

Satisfecho ante sus reacciones, bebí y tomé de su sexo sin piedad, hasta que finalmente la escuché soltar un grito y arqueó la espalda cuando la maravilla del orgasmo la golpeó sin remedio.

Sonriendo al escuchar aquél grito cargado del más puro placer, lamí juguetón su entrada y probé la evidencia de su éxtasis para después separarme de ella, admirándola justo en el instante en el que el clímax la alcanzaba. Satisfecho, guardé en mi memoria la expresión de su rostro, con sus ojos nublados por la pasión y los labios entreabiertos.

Disfrutando de la maravilla del orgasmo en mis brazos.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso desesperado y pegué mi erección contra su entrada húmeda. Y la tela de los bóxers me pareció el peor obstáculo que hubiera tenido jamás.

Como adivinando mis pensamientos y con manos aun temblorosas a causa del clímax, Bella llevó sus manos a los bordes de la maldita prenda y de un jalón los sacó de mis piernas y los tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

Divertido ante aquél espontáneo movimiento, la miré con una ceja alzada al tiempo que volvía a besarla.

-Esa es mi chica-

Susurré juguetón y ella solo se aferro a mí con más fuerza, pegando nuestros cuerpos resbalosos a causa del sudor y restregando su sexo contra el mío de manera descarada. Y en aquél momento algo se encendió en mí de manera inmediata.

Incapaz de soportar un momento más sin estar dentro de ella, me acomodé entre sus piernas y abriéndolas con mis manos de manera casi violenta, entré en ella de una rápida y fuerte embestida, arrancándole un grito de puro placer.

-Edward!-

Teniendo que tomar una larga bocanada de aire, dejé que la sensación de estar dentro de ella me envolviera por completo, transportándome a otra realidad maravillosa y única.

En donde Bella era mía. Completamente mía.

-¿Todo bien, Bells?- pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa, aún con el sonido de su grito resonando en mis oídos.

Y como única respuesta, Bella contrajo los músculos de su interior alrededor de mi miembro, arrancándonos a ambos un gemido de placer.

-Todo perfecto, Edward- sonrió traviesamente.

-Tramposa-

Susurré divertido y mordisqueé su labio inferior al tiempo que comenzaba a moverme sobre ella con lentas arremetidas, disfrutando de los suaves quejidos de placer que emitía en mi oído y me instaban a continuar. Ella movía sus caderas hacia mí en un ritmo cadencioso en una silenciosa señal de que deseaba aun más.

Ansioso, la tomé por la cintura para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas mientras ella arqueaba su espalda para recibirme aún más en su interior. Y cuando levantó sus piernas para entrelazarlas alrededor de mi cadera, solté un gemido de placer y comencé a moverme con mayor rapidez.

Aquellas suaves arremetidas se convirtieron en embestidas rápidas y profundas, y moviéndome sobre ella en una danza interminable, disfruté de la sensación de entrar en su interior y escucharla convertir sus jadeos extasiados en gemidos cargados de placer.

Envuelto por el dulce sonido de sus labios, bajé la vista para ver la expresión de su rostro en aquél momento, y me maravillé con la visión de sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abiertos mientras gemía extasiada ante cada embestida. Y en aquél momento la sensación de que Bella era mía me envolvió en su totalidad y me llenó de una felicidad indescriptible.

-Bella, abre los ojos-

Claramente extrañada ante la petición, abrió los ojos lentamente y enfocó un punto en el techo, mientras sus labios seguían emitiendo aquellos dulces sonidos cargados de placer.

-Mírame-

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Isabella, mírame-

Jadeando extasiada, abrió los ojos de nuevo y movió la vista para enfocarla en mí, y cuando su mirada chocolate se cruzó con la mía disminuí la rapidez de mis penetraciones hasta convertirlas en profundas y torturantes arremetidas.

-Di mi nombre-

-¿Qué…- consiguió decir entre jadeos, intentando concentrarse en mi mirada mientras la embestía lentamente.

-Di mi nombre, Bella-

Repetí de nuevo, y reteniendo su mirada castaña con la mía, Bella me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Edward…- dijo por fin, aferrándose a mí mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío- Edward- volvió a gemir contra mi oído, y perdí el control.

Cegado por la desesperación, embestí con tanta fuerza que ambos soltamos un gemido extasiado.

Y en aquél momento, la idea de ser yo el causante de su placer me pegó con tal fuerza que acabó con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Soltando un ligero gruñido de placer, volví a aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas, disfrutando de la sensación de estar unidos sin ninguna restricción.

Con un solo pensamiento llenando mis sentidos. Hacerle el amor hasta verla gritar de placer.

Las arremetidas suaves volvieron a convertirse en rápidas y profundas embestidas, y pronto sus gemidos callados se convirtieron en gritos desesperados que contenían una sola palabra.

-Edward- gemía- Edward…Edward…-

Y cuando finalmente el espasmo del segundo orgasmo la llenó sin remedio, arqueó la espalda para permitir que la maravilla del éxtasis la llenara por completo y soltó un grito sordo.

-Edward!-

Un grito tan fuerte que inundo la habitación. Un grito con mi nombre.

Soltando un gemido refrescante y aliviado, se desplomó en mis brazos mientras yo la seguía dos embestidas más tarde en aquella explosión de emociones y me desplomaba sobre su pecho.

Recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos, Bella se limitó a acariciar mi cabello mientras disfrutábamos de nuestro pedazo de cielo y nuestras respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad.

Y sintiéndome completamente pleno, me dejé llevar por sus suaves caricias hasta que me quedé dormido.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Acostada en la cama del cuarto de Alice, con solo la camisa de Edward cubriendo mi cuerpo y su brazo rodeando mi cintura posesivamente, miré el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y solté un ligero suspiro.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Tenía que estar esperando en la sala del aeropuerto por el avión que me llevaría a París, y en cambio me encontraba acostada, semidesnuda y entre los brazos de la persona que hasta hace una semana no soportaba.

Y con la que había hecho el amor por segunda vez hacía apenas unas horas.

Sonreí ante la ironía de aquello.

Era oficial. Mi oportunidad de escapar de Edward Cullen se había esfumado desde el momento en que se había aparecido frente a mí con el único propósito de hacerme el amor, y sobre todo cuando, dormida entre sus brazos, olvidé por completo la idea de levantarme, tomar mis cosas y abordar el avión a París.

Me moví un poco entre sus brazos y como única respuesta su amarre se hizo más fuerte alrededor de mi cintura, en una callada pero clara advertencia de que salir de ahí era simplemente imposible.

Y descubrí con agrado que no quería hacerlo.

Sonriendo de medio lado ante el gesto claramente posesivo, me acomodé entre sus brazos y seguí durmiendo.

~o~

Estaba dormida, o eso creía. Algo que me hacía vibrar de emoción parecía exigirme que abriera los ojos en ese momento. Somnolienta y confundida ante la sensación, permanecí con mis ojos cerrados e inmediatamente reconocí el hecho de que no llevaba nada encima salvo las mangas de la camisa de Edward que me cubrían los brazos.

Con una media sonrisa moví mi mano hasta tocarme el pecho y darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda.

Al ganar más conciencia, mi cuerpo reconoció poco a poco que lo que me obligaba a abrir los ojos era la excitación, y segundos después me escuché a mi misma jadear por la sensación de las caricias. Incapaz de contenerme, alargué la mano hacia abajo para tocar la suave cabellera broncínea y bajé la mirada para descubrir la cabeza de Edward entre mis piernas.

Y cuando tuve suficiente conciencia para sentir su lengua moviéndose dentro de mí con habilidad, sentí como el calor se esparcía por mi cuerpo y arqueé mi espalda en respuesta.

Decidiendo que aquella forma de despertarme había pasado a encabezar mi lista de la categoría de favoritas.

Y en algún momento de aquella dulce tortura, me di cuenta que no podía pensar y mi cuerpo entero se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis que alcanzaba con demasiada rapidez. En el instante que lo pensé, mi clímax había llegado y me escuché gemir con fuerza. Bajo mi cintura y con un tono arrogante, escuché la voz de Edward mientras me miraba divertido.

-No aguantas nada-

Aún envuelta en la sensación del orgasmo, inhalé profundamente y esperé hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al mío, mirándome con una pícara sonrisa.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- murmuré con las cejas alzadas- ¿No podías dormir?-

-No, tenerte a mi lado y desnuda no ayuda mucho- dijo con una sonrisa y me besó cortamente.

Tirándose de nuevo, recargó su codo izquierdo en la cama y se colocó de medio lado para acariciar distraídamente mi estómago desnudo con su dedo índice.

-Además, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dijo mirando mi obligo mientras su dedo ascendía hasta el valle de mis senos.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté curiosa, recargándome sobre mis codos para enderezarme solo un poco.

-Son casi las diez de la mañana- dijo simplemente- Lo que quiere decir que perdiste tu vuelo-

-¿Cómo supiste…?-

Aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta. Ignorando mi pregunta, dejó de acariciarme sugestivamente para colocarse encima de mí de nuevo.

-Y ya no puedes esconderte de mí, Bella. Ni negar absolutamente nada, y mucho menos huir-

No era una advertencia, era una afirmación.

-No lo estoy haciendo- contesté sin pensarlo, y él enarcó las cejas al escuchar mi seguridad- La prueba es que sigo aquí-

¿Y eso en que cambiaba las cosas? ¿Qué rayos significaba el hecho de que ahora estuviéramos los dos enredados en las sábanas de la cama? Días atrás discutíamos por cualquier cosa y ahora habíamos hecho el amor dos veces.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo de ponerme a pensar en ello.

-Bien- respondió y trazando un círculo alrededor de mí ombligo con el dedo, sonrió- Porque aunque créeme que prefiero tenerte así, quiero que te cambies de inmediato-

Diciendo esto, me dio un corto beso en la nariz y se enderezó para levantarse.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté contrariada ante la repentina energía que parecía irradiar.

De pie a mitad del cuarto y con una simple sábana cubriendo de su cadera hacia abajo, dio media vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa-

Y guiñándome un ojo coqueto, salió de la habitación.

* * *

**~Edward's POV~**

-¿A dónde me llevas, Edward?-

Escuchando el tono inquieto de Bella, seguí conduciendo el auto recién alquilado hasta parar en una luz roja. A mi lado, el ceño de Bella se hizo más profundo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te dije que es una sorpresa. Y no querrás arruinarla ¿O sí?-

-Tú sabes que odio las sorpresas!-

Sonreí de medio lado y aceleré para continuar el camino por la abarrotada avenida. Yo más que nadie sabía lo mucho que Bella odiaba las sorpresas, y pensaba sacar el máximo provecho de eso.

Después de que ella se hubiera arreglado y yo me hubiera puesto las únicas prendas que llevaba, alquilé un auto y haciendo una rápida parada a mi antiguo departamento de soltero, me cambié por algo más decente y salimos en menos de quince minutos.

Y ahora, con el brillante sol de Los Ángeles sobre nosotros, manejaba por una avenida muy conocida, divertido con el nerviosismo de Bella ante mí misteriosa actitud.

-Edward…- me llamó- Dime de una vez a dónde…-

Se calló de golpe y miró de nuevo hacia el frente para leer el letrero que indicaba el lugar al que íbamos en cuanto tomé la salida.

-¿Santa Mónica?-

Con la mandíbula abierta, volteó a mirarme confundida mientras yo me limitaba a reírme ante aquella adorable expresión. Recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en la que había escuchado a Bella decirle a Rosalie y Jessica que tenía unas ganas inmensas de conocer el lugar, y como había tomado mentalmente la nota de ser yo el que la llevara.

-Creo que ya que has perdido tu vuelo y oficialmente eres una turista en mis territorios, lo mínimo que te mereces es un recorrido por el lugar, ¿No crees?-

Como respuesta obtuve una mirada emocionada, y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana para admirar el paisaje.

Seguí conduciendo por las veraniegas calles de Santa Mónica, recordando aquellos pocos años de mi adolescencia en los que visité aquellos lugares con mi familia, y poco después con Tanya, cuando recién nos habíamos casado y vivíamos en el departamento que mis padres me habían regalado cuando había cumplido dieciocho años e incluso antes de que nos hubiéramos mudado a Los Ángeles.

Y ahora planeaba mostrarle todo aquello a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba a mi lado y con quien siempre había querido compartir aquello.

Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-De acuerdo, llegamos-

Estacioné el coche en uno de los muelles, y una vez fuera miré con nostalgia las calles llenas de vitalidad del centro de Santa Mónica. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro con montones de bolsas en las manos, con atuendos ligeros debido al calor mientras se movían entre las tiendas, y no pude evitar recordar los días en los que hacía lo mismo con Tanya a mi lado.

Pero este día era diferente.

Caminamos con lentitud por las calles alegres y coloridas de Los Ángeles mientras mirábamos las tiendas a nuestro alrededor, completamente absorto en mostrarle a Bella los mejores lugares mientras le contaba anécdotas sobre mi adolescencia que lograron sacarle carcajadas sinceras.

Y para mis oídos, aquél sonido resultaba un alivio que me hacía olvidar las peleas y los malos momentos de los días anteriores.

Bella escuchaba todo atenta y miraba los aparadores con un dejo de emoción en los ojos, hasta que algo llamaba su atención y sin siquiera decir algo entraba a la tienda a comprar cuanta cosa se le antojara. Era refrescante volver a ver esa faceta de Bella, completamente abierta y entregada a disfrutar el momento, y aquél contraste con la Bella fría y seria de días atrás me fascinaba.

Y me hacía desearla y quererla aún más.

Yo insistía en pagar todo lo que tomaba, y aún en contra de su voluntad y de sus constantes quejas, la mayoría de las ocasiones conseguía quitar de las manos de la cajera la tarjeta de Bella para colocarle la mía en las manos.

-No puedes hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no puedo permitir que me pagues todo!-

-Claro que puedes, además quiero hacerlo-

-Eres un…eres un impositivo y autoritario Edward Cullen!-

Y ante mi sonrisa inocente, a Bella no le quedaba más remedio que cruzarse de brazos y despotricar entre dientes mientras una divertida cajera nos entregaba los paquetes y nos miraba salir por la puerta.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido por las calles de Santa Mónica, y después de unas cuantas horas y de un montón de bolsas de compras, me di cuenta que el momento de continuar con la siguiente fase del día sorpresa había llegado.

-Ven-

La tomé de la mano y la conduje por la calle repleta de gente, obteniendo a cambio una mirada extrañada mientras se aferraba a mí mano insegura.

-¿Edward? ¿A dónde vamos?-

Me detuve solo un momento, intentando recordar en donde se encontraba la tienda que necesitaba. A pesar de conocer el lugar a la perfección, habían pasado varios años desde que estuviera ahí y tuve que mirar con atención a mi alrededor para recordarla.

-Espera- dije y seguí caminando- Casi llegamos…-

Y sin más, me detuve frente a la elegante tienda de ropa para dama y caballero y cuyas letras plateadas al centro y las prendas del aparador denotaban la ostentosidad de la misma.

-Listo, aquí es-

A mi lado, Bella me miró aún más extrañada, claramente confundida ante el contraste del lugar con las demás tiendas que habíamos visitado.

-Edward ¿Qué rayos…?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la empuje y la seguí de cerca hasta que estuvimos dentro.

* * *

**~Bella's POV~**

Con los brazos cruzados y mis manos aferrando las bolsas de compras, miré los modelos de fina lencería mientras intentaba no sentirme incómoda en aquella elegante tienda.

Y en ese momento no pude evitar sentirme menos adecuada para estar en aquél lugar vestida con una simple falda cual, converse y una camiseta de algodón.

Aunque lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era salir de ahí, Edward parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra al entrar a la tienda, y por ahora lo que me quedaba hacer era mirar el delicado conjunto de seda y encaje violeta frente a mí.

¿Dónde rayos se había metido Edward?

-Debo admitir que en ese te verías simplemente deliciosa- como si lo hubiera invocado, sentí el sensual susurro en mi oreja- Deberías comprártelo-

Soltando un suspiro, entorné los ojos y meneé la cabeza.

-Edward-

-¿Qué? Anda…- suplicó divertido- Cómprate cosas lindas para poder quitártelas-

Dándome un corto pero intenso beso que me dejó mareada, se alejó lo suficiente hasta que por fin pude ver que sus manos estaban ocupadas. Con curiosidad, miré las prendas que traía colgadas en los brazos y después a él, extrañada.

-Quiero que te pongas esto-

Tomó el gancho que tenía en uno de los brazos y extendió la prenda frente a mí. Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos de par en par.

La dichosa prenda resultaba ser un hermoso vestido de cocktail en color violeta, de tirantes finos y escote en V, mientras el vuelo que debía llegar a poco más de la mitad de los muslos tenía unos tajos que dejaban las piernas desnudas. Era delicado, sensual y exquisito, con finos detalles con color negro en las partes importantes del vestido y que le daban un toque elegante ante el corte despreocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para qué quieres que me lo ponga?- miré a mi alrededor mientras me daba el vestido- Debe costar una fortuna!-

Edward soltó una fresca carcajada que me dejó sin habla y arrancó la etiqueta del vestido antes de que viera el precio.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo mientras me pasaba un par de zapatos de tacón fino estilo sandalia - Sólo ve y póntelo!

-¿Me quieres explicar de qué va todo esto?-

-Isabella- me llamó exasperado- ¿Quieres dejar de cuestionar todo lo que hago y por una vez hacerme caso?-

Incapaz de contestar, lo miré a él y al vestido de manera alternada. No tener idea de lo que pasaba me molestaba, pero también me emocionaba la perspectiva de dejarme llevar.

Soltando un suspiro derrotado, lo miré antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme a los vestidores cercanos.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, admirando emocionada el hermoso vestido y los zapatos que iban a juego de manera perfecta. Una vez lista, me miré frente al espejo, y retirando el broche que tenía en mi cabeza, me solté el cabello y dejé que cayera como cascada por mis hombros.

Satisfecha, salí de los vestidores y me quedé de una pieza en la puerta al posar mi vista en mi acompañante.

Vestido de manera casual formal, Edward llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro junto con un saco abierto a juego, mientras debajo una camisa del mismo color de mi vestido y a medio abotonar complementaba su atuendo y le daba un toque despreocupado.

Recargado en el mostrado, platicaba con una mujer elegante mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito, seguramente la dueña de la tienda, y tuve que contener el aliento al verlo vestido de aquella forma. A pesar de que me temblaban las piernas de la emoción, caminé hacia él con pasos seguros, disfrutando de la visión de su cuerpo enfundado en aquél traje.

En cuanto sintió mi presencia giró su cabeza para mirarme y se calló al instante. Satisfecha, lo miré abrir la mandíbula solo un poco mientras sus ojos se perdían en admirar mi silueta de arriba abajo, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Y cuando por fin me detuve a solo unos cuantos pasos frente a él, inhaló profundamente y contuvo el aliento.

-Te ves hermosa-

Incapaz de hablar, sonreí de medio lado.

Cerca de nosotros, la mujer que platicaba con Edward nos miró con emoción y diciendo que hacíamos una pareja adorable se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios, haciéndome sonrojar y sacándole una sonrisa de triunfo a Edward.

-¿Vamos?-

-Edward, dime ya ¿De qué trata todo esto?-

Soltó una risa ligera, y me miró pícaramente mientras rodeaba mi cintura suavemente con sus manos.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una cita, Bella Swan. Una de verdad-

Sin más, enganchó mi brazo en el suyo y caminó hacia la salida con las bolsas de compras que habíamos cargado toda la tarde mientras se despedía de la elegante mujer que minutos antes estaba con él.

Y pude jurar que por el rabillo del ojo le vi lanzarnos una mirada recelosa antes de desaparecer detrás del aparador, pero meneé mi cabeza y alejé aquel pensamiento de mi mente, emocionada con la idea de tener una cita con Edward.

Al salir, noté entre el montón de bolsas una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la tienda que sobresalía del montón y sin poder evitarlo sonreí de medio lado.

No tuve que mirar para saber que dentro de ella se encontraba el hermoso y sensual conjunto de ropa interior violeta que habíamos visto antes.

* * *

Si creía que el recorrido por Santa Mónica y el vestido costoso habían sido lo más increíble de ese día, estaba completamente equivocada.

El restaurante en el que estábamos, situado en una zona lujosa en la playa y con vista al mar, era el más grande y elegante que había visto en toda mi vida, y eso era mucho decir.

-Buenas noches- la voz del anfitrión me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Tienen reservación?-

-Una mesa en la terraza a nombre de Edward Cullen -

Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, lo miré sorprendida mientras él me devolvía una sonrisa inocente. ¿En qué momento Edward había planeado todo aquello?

Sin tiempo de pensarlo, caminé de su brazo entre el montón de mesas mientras seguíamos al mesero, admirando con detenimiento los detalles exquisitos del lugar, desde los candelabros colgando del techo y alumbrando todo con luz tenue, hasta los ventanales de la pared al fondo que dejaban apreciar la vista de la playa en la noche estrellada.

Incapaz de hablar de manera coherente, me vi arrastrada hasta la terraza hasta que estuvimos frente a una mesa para dos personas adornada con velas y una botella de champán al centro, con el borde de la playa a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Era la única mesa en toda la terraza.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, señor?-

-Gracias Tom, estamos bien-

Contestó aquello en tono familiar y le sonrió al mesero mientras éste se retiraba sigiloso para dejarnos solos.

Completamente hipnotizada por el suave balanceo y sonido de las olas, miré el mar frente a mí y cuando por fin salí de mi ensueño, lo miré con mis ojos como platos y ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?-

-Te dije que dejaras de cuestionar todo lo que hago- me calló al instante, y retiró la silla de la mesa frente a mí- Así que solo siéntate para por fin poder tener una cena y una conversación civilizada, Bells-

Sonriendo de medio lado, entorné los ojos y acepté el ofrecimiento con los modales de una dama. Con la emoción vagando por todo mi cuerpo, miré a Edward sentarse frente a mí mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La idea de tener una cita de con Edward me emocionaba como si fuera una niña inmadura, e incapaz de creerlo, me di cuenta que aquella sensación era exactamente igual a la que sentía ocho años atrás, con la simple diferencia de que ahora éramos adultos y yo había dejado de ser la chiquilla ingenua y tímida de antes.

Y él era libre de Tanya y ahora podía ser enteramente mío. En todos los sentidos. Y pensaba disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Embriagada por aquella idea, lo miré con la cabeza ladeada y recargada sobre mi mano mientras sonreía sensualmente.

-De acuerdo-

La velada transcurrió tranquila y de manera increíblemente rápida mientras charlábamos sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en nuestras vidas los últimos ocho años. Exponiéndose totalmente, Edward me habló sobre su inestable matrimonio con Tanya y su carácter voluble, observando mis reacciones ante cada palabra, casi con temor a causar algún efecto negativo en mí.

Yo lo miraba impasible, escuchando con atención aquella plática que se mantenía alejada del tema de nuestra destrozada relación, y en el fondo agradecía que Edward tuviera el suficiente tacto como para hacerlo.

Porque me daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos quería recordarla, como queriendo borrar aquél desagradable momento en nuestra historia que ahora se encontraba en un punto impreciso pero sin retorno.

Casi impaciente, él escuchó mi conversación con ojos curiosos, queriendo extraer hasta la última gota de información posible. Yo miraba sus gestos ante cada punto de la historia, desde mis estudios en Oxford y mis viajes por Europa hasta mi nueva vida en París y mi éxito en el trabajo, sin decir una sola palabra.

Mordiéndome la lengua y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, evadí por completo a Jacob durante toda la conversación, incapaz de decirle que habíamos tenido una intensa relación meses atrás. Hasta donde yo sabía, Edward tenía sus serias dudas de que existiera en lo más mínimo, y divertida, lo miré contenerse de hablar durante varias ocasiones, seguramente en referencia a aquél novio inexistente que había inventado días atrás.

En algún momento me levanté y dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras susurraba que regresaría en un momento, caminé con pasos lentos y ligeramente provocativos hacia el tocador, sonriendo emocionada al darme cuenta que detrás de mí, Edward miraba mi trasero y mis piernas conteniendo el aliento hasta que desaparecí detrás del ventanal.

Cuando regresé me encontré con la mesa completamente vacía mientras el mesero que nos había atendido antes acomodaba algo al centro de la misma. Al llegar casi me voy de espaldas al darme cuenta que lo que había dejado era un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una simple tarjeta entre ellas.

No había ni rastro de Edward.

Divertido tal vez ante mi expresión de asombro, el mesero sonrió y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señaló la playa a unos cuantos metros y entró de nuevo, dejándome completamente sola.

Y dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde me había apuntado, pude mirar a Edward mirando el mar frente a él y de espaldas a mí, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse igual que cuando era una adolescente. Algo frustrada al reconocer la sensación, bajé los escalones de madera de la terraza y al llegar al último me quite los zapatos de tacón que llevaba mientras posaba mis pies en la fría y deliciosa arena.

Dejando los zapatos en el escalón, caminé lentamente sobre la arena mientras trazaba de nuevo las huellas que Edward había dejado, disfrutando de la sensación de la arena bajo mis pies y con el pulso acelerado.

Y cuando estuve junto a él y me detuve a su lado, él me miró fijamente mientras jugaba con una simple rosa roja entre sus manos.

-Edward-

Me calló de golpe colocando la rosa sobre mis labios, mientras su brazo disponible aferraba mi cintura con fuerza y pegaba su cadera a la mía en un gesto posesivo.

-No hables-

Obediente, sentí la rosa vagar por mi cuello y cerré los ojos ante la placentera sensación mientras sentía como bajaba poco a poco sobre mi pecho. Y juré que nunca había sentido una caricia tan inocente y erótica a la vez.

Finalmente, el recorrido se detuvo en el valle de mis senos y lo sentí besar con suavidad mis labios mientras su mano me aferraba más a él. Con las manos sobre su pecho, abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente, incapaz de creer que aquél momento estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

Incapaz de creer que mi relación con Edward Cullen volviera a hacerme sentir como en una montaña rusa de emociones de la que ya no podía bajarme. Y en aquél momento, los recuerdos de nuestra relación ocho años atrás me asaltaron de inmediato.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward?-

Extrañado, Edward me miró con ceño fruncido mientras seguía paseando la rosa sobre mis hombros.

-Ya te lo dije-

-No- contesté cortante, pero incapaz de alejarme de él- Me trajiste aquí y haces todo esto, pero no me has dicho porque-

-Tu tampoco pensabas decirme que habíamos hecho el amor- contraatacó, sin darme oportunidad de responder- Pensabas dejarlo todo así e irte, como si fuera algo sin importancia- susurró contra mis labios- Como si no te importara en lo más mínimo-

Mirándolo fijamente, coloqué mis manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo.

-¿Así que de eso se trata?- pregunté en tono suave pero serio- ¿Estás haciendo esto porque me acosté contigo?-

Aunque sabía que estaba siendo irracional, y más en aquél momento en el que claramente se notaba que la que planeaba olvidarse de todo eso era yo, no pude evitar sentirme herida al pensar que detrás de todo eso lo único que guiaba a Edward era el deseo.

El simple deseo. Y nada más.

-Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero- contestó con seguridad, pegándome más a él- Porque me gustas y porque disfruto de tu compañía, porque quiero tenerte a mi lado- dijo cortante y paseó su mano por mi espalda baja- ¿Necesitas más explicación?-

Sin saber que contestar, me limité a dejarme acariciar mientras sus labios paseaban por mi cuello.

-Déjate llevar, Bells- susurró contra mi oreja, besando suavemente mi lóbulo- Por una vez deja de pensar y recordar, y déjate llevar por mí-

Y cuando su cadera se pegó contra la mía, tuve que contener una maldición al darme cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

En el maldito lío en el que me encontraba y del que no podía salir.

Con un demonio, simplemente no quería salir de él. Y por esa noche, no necesitaba más explicación que la que Edward me había dado.

Sin decir nada más, paseamos por la playa lentamente y en silencio, disfrutando de la noche, la vista del mar y la sensación del agua rozando nuestros pies con suavidad. Y en algún momento, como si ambos lo hubiéramos planeado, nos dirigimos de regreso al restaurante y salimos del lugar entre miradas cómplices y frases cortas, temerosos de romper aquella burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido y en la que por fin habían desaparecido las peleas y las discusiones.

Tampoco dijimos mucho en el trayecto al departamento de Alice, ni siquiera cuando entramos y entre besos cortos y suaves caricias nos desvestimos hasta quedar en ropa interior y nos metimos a la cama.

Contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, Edward se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza por la cintura mientras nos cubría con la sábana. Sorprendida, me removí lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y lo miré extrañada, pero él ni siquiera me miró y simplemente me acurrucó contra su pecho.

Soltando un largo suspiro cansado, se quedó dormido al instante.

Nada de caricias desesperadas, nada de sexo desenfrenado. Solo el más puro deseo de tenerme cerca y disfrutar de dormir abrazados.

Y arrullada por el sonido de su respiración contra mi oído y el suave movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás, no tardé en seguirlo y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Porque aún cuando sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, me di cuenta que quemarme era algo que ya no me importaba.


End file.
